Total Pokemon Insane Island
by SuperDaikenki
Summary: 32 Pokemon ages 15-20 have a chance to enter for a chance to win 1 million poke. Update will be up TODAY! STORY IS DELAYED DUE TO LACK OF INTERNET!
1. Chapter 1

The scene takes place on a tropical island. Everything is calm and well until a large serpentine dragon dropped out of the sky and landed safely on the ground. He held a microphone as he stared at the camera with a smile on his face.

"Hello everyone and welcome to Total Pokémon Insane Island!" The Green dragon exclaimed. "I am your host Rayquaza and-"

A blue dog like creature came out of nowhere as she jumped out of the water and stood next to Rayquaza.

"And I am your Co-host Suicune!" The water type said with a smile.

"Just to explain this show, this is where 32 pokémon are able divided into two teams for a chance to win 1 million poké!" Rayquaza yelled while flying around.

"But, the vic- uh I mean contestants have to do a series of challenges. If one team fails that challenge, then the losing team must vote someone off and board the Lapras of Losers where they will not return...EVER!" Explained Suicune.

"And because the author is a moron and has nothing better to do, he has made a poll for which two of his O.C.'s to enter along with the other contestants that you will soon enter." Spoke Rayquaza as he flew back down to the ground. But for now, please enter your pokémon!

**Name:**

**Species:**

**Gender:**

**Age:**

**Alters:**

**Attacks:**

**History:**

**Personality:**

**Romance/Pairing:**

**Evolve?:**

**Talent:**

**Fear:**

"Now that's all the time we have. See ya soon!" Yelled Rayquaza as he waved goodbye.


	2. Cast

**Hello everyone, this is SuperDaikenki here. Thank you all for sending in your O.C.'s. So far, here are the ones that are in.**

**Tyson-Scraggy**

**Charles-Chandelure**

**Grant-Grovyle**

**Brody-Lucario**

**Angel-Houndoom**

**Kitty-Liepard**

**Artemis-Lunatone**

**Apollo-Solrock**

**Cloud-Vaporeon**

**Tyranna-Staraptor**

**Misty-Glaceon**

**Sam-Absol**

**Adelina-Leafeon**

**Camille-Vaporeon**

**Laxish-Munchlax**

**M.P.S.-Swinub**

**Nexus-Scyther**

**Delta-Magnezone**

**Hal-Beldum**

**Hydra-Deino**

**Claws-Sableye**

**Omega-Spiritomb**

**Vincent-Pidgeot**

**Shadin-Seviper**

**Bane-Weavile**

**Alistar-Charmeleon**

**Kuro-Umbreon**

**Dew-Dewott**

**Static-Pikachu**

**That is the total cast for now. Though the last two may change for those who didn't vote. Also I will need 3 more O.C.s for this to continue. Thank you, and see ya next time!**

**-SD**


	3. Camping Sucks Pt 1

**Chapter 1: Camping Sucks Pt 1**

"Hello everyone and welcome to the first episode of Total Pokémon Insane Island!" Shouted a large green serpentine pokémon. "I'm your _awesome _host Rayquaza."

"And I'm your lovely host Suicune!" The water type said in a cheery tone.

"Today, we are going to meet our vict-uh…I mean, contestants where they compete to win ONE MILLION POKE!" The dragon type exclaimed as he flew around in the air for a bit.

"Don't get too excited Ray, because we must head to the docks to meet the lucky contestants." Replied Suicune as she walked to the docks as Rayquaza followed.

"Alright, here comes our first contestant." Rayquaza spoke as a Seviper rode on the back of a Lapras. He carried a smile on his face as he slithered of its back and towards the host.

"Ah, Shadin, what's up?" Greeted Rayquaza with a smile.

"Nothing muchsss." The poison type hissed. "I'm really glad to be here."

"We'll change that soon enough." Whispered Rayquaza to Suicune.

"What wasss that?" Questioned Shadin.

"Oh, it's nothing." Lied Rayquaza. "Just stand over there by that wooden pillar." He finished as Shadin did as he's told.

"Okay, now let's meet our next contestants Static and Dew!" Suicune shouted as another Lapras dropped off an energetic Pikachu as a Dewott with a scar on his neck swam next to the Lapras as he jumped onto the dock.

"Alright! Now that I'm here, I'm easily going to win this time!" The Pikachu exclaimed proudly.

"Wow, somebody's sure of himself." Commented Rayquaza.

"Static, I'm sure that altitude is going to going to get you eliminated a lot sooner than you think." The Dewott retorted as Static put his head down.

"Shut up Steven…" Mumbled Static.

"Wait, I thought your name is Dew." Spoke Suicune.

"I like using my middle name, also the author has been a lazy-"

"FORTH WALL!" A voice yelled as Dew was cut off.

"What wasss that?" Hissed Shadin.

"Just ignore that, you two stand next to Shadin." Instructed Rayquaza as the two pokémon did as they're told.

"Now meet our next two competitors, Kimmy and Ally!"

Instead of a Lapras, a Wailmer arrived to the dock as a Riolu with pink and black ribbons and a Froslass with a blue sash was sitting. The Riolu was about to climb off until the Froslass pushed her and fell onto the dock below. A few of the contestants that are here ran up to the Riolu to check on her.

"Hey, are you okay?" Dew asked as he helped her up.

"Yes, I'm fine. I apologize but it is my fault entirely." The Riolu said in a ladylike manner.

"Well Ally, you should've been more careful where you're going." The Froslass spoke in false concern as she floated past the campers. Everyone minus Ally couldn't help but glare at her.

"Ooh, a mean girl. I'm going to like this show." Mused Suicune to Rayquaza.

"Yes, this will be interesting, now let's meet our next contestants!" Yelled Rayquaza who's getting excited.

As everyone waited, upon the horizon were two figures speeding up to the docks. The two figures revealed to be two Lapras' as a Weavile with a scar across his right eye and battle-scarred Grovyle were trying to kill each other. The Lapras stopped at the docks as both pokémon were thrown off of them. The two pokémon got up and immediately started fighting again.

"Uh…should you two stop them?" Asked Static the host as almost everyone was in awe with how serious this fight has gotten.

*Sigh* "Alright fine. Extreme Speed!" Rayquaza dared at the pokémon with incredible speed as he grabbed the two combatants and pinned them to the ground. Both of them tried to struggle out of the dragon's grasp as both were glaring daggers at each other.

"Grant, Bane, tell us why are you two fighting each other and I'll let you both go. Is that clear?" Asked Rayquaza as he began to let them both go.

"This assh*le humiliated me in front of everyone that I know!" Yelled Bane as he pointed a claw at the Grovyle.

"I humiliated you? Ha! It's so funny that I forgot to laugh." Grant remarked coldly. "You deserved that ass kicking that I gave you! Maybe if you weren't such a low-life punk, you would have at least some dignity left!" He shouted as the Weavile known as Bane lunged at Grant, only to be held back by Rayquaza.

"Look, this is my show and I don't want you two ruining it!" Yelled a ticked off Rayquaza. "Bane, go stand next to Kimmy! Grant, next to Shadin!"

"It'sss pronounced Ssshade-"

"I don't care! Just do it!" The dragon/flying type shouted as the two pokémon did as they told. Bane could've sworn that he saw Kimmy smile at him, but ignored it.

"So, how many people are supposed to show up?" Grant asked as he called down a bit.

"I think that they're supposed to be 32 of us." Spoke Ally.

"How many are here now?" Asked Shadin.

"I believe it's seven." Answered Dew.

"Okay, this is taking a bit too long. Time to bring in the big guns." Said Rayquaza as he took out a walkie-talkie. "Hey, it's Ray. Yeah, bring them in."

"Who's that you called?" Asked Suicune.

"Oh, just called Lugia." Rayquaza explained.

"Lugia?" She asked again.

"Yeah, she kinda owed me a favor after I helped get her together with Ho-Oh" He explained. "She should be here in 3…2…1…"

Out of the sky flew a white bird-like pokémon as she carried six pokémon. One pokémon is an upbeat Charmeleon with a flame pendant with an 'x' shaped scar across his chest, a black crested Scraggy who's dead asleep, a mysterious Houndoom, an attractive shiny Liepard, a sweet Leafeon, and an intelligent Absol.

"Everyone please welcome Alistar, Tyson, Angel, Kitty, Sam, and Adelina!" Announced Suicune as the six pokémon got off of Lugia.

"Hi everyone! It's glad to be here." Alistar said enthusiastically as he walked up to the others.

*Yawn* "Hello, I'm Tyson. I don't see a problem with this place, as long as you have a nice bed for me to sleep in." The Scraggy said lazily.

"Something's going to tell me that he will be the first one go-"

"Brick Break!" Static was cut off as Tyson slammed his fist on top of Static's head, knocking him out cold. Almost everyone was stunned at the scene as Tyson then walked to a nearby tree and fell asleep like nothing has happened.

"Wow, that was awesome!" Exclaimed Bane as he fell to the ground laughing.

"One shouldn't judge by one's demeanor. By the way, my name is Sam." The Absol spoke as he too walked towards the group.

"Hello guys. I'm Kitty, and I'm sure that we will be well…acquainted." The Liepard said seductively as some of the male contestants felt a bit uneasy.

"Quit joking around Kitty." The Houndoom spoke almost quietly as he walked up to her and the others. "By the way, I'm Angel."

"Hello everyone, I'm Adeline." The Leafeon said happily as she too approached the campers. "I hope we can all be good friends here."

"Okay, why do I feel like we're being ignored?" Rayquaza complained as he turned to Suicune.

"Mostly because they don't care about you?" Replied Suicune.

"Like you're the one to talk, what about you and Kyogre?" The Dragon type retorted as Suicune's eyes widened.

"Don't you ever…speak of that name…again." The water type growled unknown to them that three more contestants has appeared.

"Excuse me, but are you two finished?" Asked a monotone voice.

The two pokémon turned around and saw suspicious Beldum, a silver bodied Lunatone, and a Solrock with darker colored "rays".

"Artemis, Apollo, and-"

"I am the Hal Unit 5964. But you may call me Hal." The Beldum spoke as it cut off Suicune.

"Ookay…just levitate next to the other contestants." Ordered Suicune.

"Affirmative." Hal said as Apollo and Artemis followed.

"That was weird, anyways onto the next contestants!" Rayquaza shouted a Wailord dropped off a Munchlax and Swinub who's running for their lives.

"Laxish, M.P.S., what's going on here?" Asked Suicune as they ran past her.

"I'M GOING TO KILL YOU TWO!" A voice shouted. Dew recognized the voice and so did Static as his eyes shot open. A Deino jumped off the Wailord as she's carried a bunch of needles. The Dewott and Pikachu ran off along with the two normal types.

"Hydra? What's going on here?" Asked Rayquaza.

"Those two f***ers just stole my food!" Yelled Hydra, her voice fierce and aggressive. "Wait…somebody is here." The Deino said as she sniffed the air.

"I think I know who you're talking about." Spoke Suicune. "Mike can you use teleport?"

An Alakazam from the film crew raised his spoons in the air as his eyes glowed white. In an instant, the four pokémon were brought back. They looked around for a second and jumped in fear from Hydra.

"Why look, it's two traitors here, and he one who I thought I loved." Replied Hydra looking at Static and Dew.

"What do she mean by traitors?" Asked Ally?

"We were in another competition and because she's a dangerous b*tch, we had to get rid of her…TWICE!" Explained Static who is scared out of his mind.

"I won't rest until I get my revenge on you two." The Dark/Dragon type spoke angrily brandishing a large needle.

"One, you're crazy, that's why no one really liked you! Two, I never loved you, you forced yourself on me! And three, who let you out of the insane asylum!?" Dew shot back as Hydra was about to pounce on him.

"Well, maybe I can give you a chance?" A voice questioned as everyone looked and saw a Lucario standing before them.

"Brody, what's up?" Asked Suicune.

"Nothing much my lovely host, but maybe you can forget about him and come with me I'm sure that we'll have some great fun together." The Lucario offered.

Hydra just stared at Brody for a second before jamming the needle up his crotch.

"!" Is all Brody could say as he fell to the ground in pain. She left the five pokémon alone and walked to where Bane and Kimmy were.

"Wow, this is really getting interesting." Rayquaza commented as Lugia returned with a few more contestants. With her is a lonely Sableye, a Magnezone, a green-eyed Vaporeon, a kind looking Pidgeot, a Staraptor who appears to be hiding something along with a Scyther, a shy Glaceon, a shady Spiritomb, a calm Chadelure, a hyperactive Pachirisu, and an Umbreon wearing baggy clothes.

"Wow, Lugia." Said Suicune who's impressed.

"Alright, everyone welcome Claws, Delta, Camille, Vincent, Ty, Nexus, Misty, Omega, Charles, Pipper, and Kuro!" Announced Rayquaza.

"Wow, this isn't the worse place I've seen." Claws remained stoic as he walked away from the campers.

"Is he always like that?" Asked Rayquaza to the others.

"He's been like that since we got to this dump." Ty explained. (Not to be confused with Tyson.)

*Laughs*"He's got the right idea." Spoke the Spiritomb known as Omega. He's like that because he knows that I'm gonna win."

"And what makes you so sure about that?" Questioned Nexus.

"Guy's you can talk later, we're running out of film here." Stated Rayquaza.

"Alright, fine." Spoke Kuro as the other contestants walked to the pillar where the others were at.

"Okay, now that everyone's here..." Rayquaza was cut off by a large horn. Everyone rushed to the docks and saw a large yacht that is on deck. Out of the boat came another Vaporeon.

"Hello there, I'm Cloud. Feel free to ask for autographs if you like." He spoke happily as almost everyone stared at him blankly.

"You're telling that none of you heard of me?" The Vaporeon asked with a bit of shock in his voice.

"Uh…I have." A shy voice came out. Everyone looked and saw the Glaceon known as Misty as she approached Cloud.

"Um…Hello, I'm Misty, I've did see a few of your movies."

"Excuse me, but who is this douche?" Asked Bane.

"This is Cloud THE Cloud, he's been in many movies including one that is coming out in the next month."

"And what is that movie?" Asked Vincent.

"It's called Attack of Weremightyena." The Glaceon answered as she pulled out a poster that showed a bunch of pokémon being chased or mauled by a werewolf-like creature.

"Wow…" Is what most of the campers could say.

"Alright, now that everyone's here, let us give you a tour of the island." Spoke Rayquaza as he and Suicune led the campers around the island.

**-000-**

**Suicune *Inside of a room that is shaped like a giant pokéball*: This is our confessional, this is where you can give some dirt about the other contestants, or just want to get something off of your chest. Feel free to use it anytime.**

**-000-**

**Hydra: Why is the confessional is always in the f*cking bathroom!?"**

**-000-**

**Misty: Cloud is nicer than I thought he would be. I would really like to know him a bit more.**

**-000-**

**M.P.S.: *Eating a container of ice cream***

**-000-**

**Dew: No, just No! I do NOT want to deal with Hydra again! I'll make sure that she'll be the first one gone by the end of the first challenge.**

**-000-**

**Ally: It feels great just to be here, almost everyone here is really nice. *Sigh* If only my sister Kimmy is nice to me.**

**-000-**

**Kuro: *Voice is higher pitch* The reason I'm wearing these clothes is because I'm actually a girl. Don't tell anyone okay?**

**-000-**

"Over here is the mess hall where you will feed you whatever crap we serve you." Spoke Rayquaza as he pointed to a large Kangaskhan building.

"But unfortunately, our normal cook is under the weather today, so I'll be the chef for today." Finished Suicune.

Oh, and I forgot, these are your cabins." Rayquaza said as he led the 32 pokémon to four cabins. Two are blue, and two are green.

"These are your cabins, they are not only divided by your team colors, but also by gender. Girls cabins are in the north, while boys are in the south cabins." Explained Suicune.

"The first team will be the Great Gyrados' the team members will consist of Cloud, Tyson, Brody, Dew, Ally, Camille, Kimmie, Vincent, Kuro, Shadin, M.P.S., Grant, Misty, Delta, Nexus, and Hydra!" Shouted Rayquaza as he tossed Brody a banner with a Gyrados logo.

**-000-**

**Dew: *Slamming his head repeatedly against the wall***

**-000-**

"That means rest of you, Charles, Static, Pipper, Angel, Kitty, Artemis, Apollo, Sam, Adelina, Laxish, Alistar, Hal, Omega, Bane, and Claws are the Lavishing Leavanny's!"

**-000-**

**Omega: This is perfect, I got just enough losers that I can use as pawns. But who?**

**-000-**

"Alright, but before you guys get used to your cabins, you will have to do your first challenge!" Rayquaza spoke happily.

*Yawn* "Come on. Can't I just have a little sleep?" Complained Tyson.

"Nope, unless you want to be the first eliminated." Responded Suicune.

"What are we going to do? What are we gonna do?" Pipper asked in her hyperactive state.

"Probably cliff diving." Answered Static. They always have that as the first challenge.

"Wrong!" Shouted Rayquaza as he took out a small device and pressed a button that teleported the campers to a peak of a snowy mountain.

"Aw hell…" Spoke Tyson.

**Okay, that's it for the introductions. So, what do you think? What do I need to improve on? Let me know and I will try and do that. Also, here is the full list of the campers of this story.**

**Tyson-Scraggy**

**Charles-Chandelure**

**Grant-Grovyle**

**Brody-Lucario**

**Angel-Houndoom**

**Kitty-Liepard**

**Artemis-Lunatone**

**Apollo-Solrock**

**Cloud-Vaporeon**

**Tyranna-Staraptor**

**Misty-Glaceon**

**Sam-Absol**

**Adelina-Leafeon**

**Camille-Vaporeon**

**Laxish-Munchlax**

**M.P.S.-Swinub**

**Nexus-Scyther**

**Delta-Magnezone**

**Hal-Beldum**

**Hydra-Deino**

**Claws-Sableye**

**Omega-Spiritomb**

**Vincent-Pidgeot**

**Shadin-Seviper**

**Bane-Weavile**

**Alistar-Charmeleon**

**Kuro-Umbreon**

**Dew/Steven-Dewott**

**Static-Pikachu**

**Kimmy-Froslass**

**Ally-Riolu**

**Pipper-Pachirisu**


	4. Camping Sucks Pt 2

**Okay, now it's time for part two of this chapter. Also, the Gyrados team was a member short, so Ty the Staraptor will be on the Great Gyrados. Thank you moonbeam for letting me know about that. Now that's out of the way, let's begin!**

**Chapter 2: Camping Sucks Pt 2**

"W-what the f*ck? Why are we up here!?" Yelled Hydra who's freezing.

"I hate to agree with her, but aren't we in the middle of an Island?" Asked Dew

"Zzt…The weather conditions of this area doesn't make any geographical sense at all. Ztt" Replied Delta in his monotone voice.

"Shut up! Your face doesn't make any sence!" Shouted Rayquaza.

"Zttt…Neither does your insults…Zttt" The Magnezone retorted as half of the campers laughed as the dragon type was about to blow a fuse.

"Let me handle this." Spoke Suicune as she pulled out an air horn and squeezed it with one of her tails. Everyone (at least the ones with arms) quickly covered their ears from the loud noise.

"Ah! What the hell was that for?!" Yelled Bane who's rubbing his head.

"Campers, today we're not doing a cliff diving challenge." Suicune said as everyone cheered.

"But, we're going to do a snowboarding challenge!" She finished as everyone just stared at her blankly for a few seconds.

"Snowboarding?" Asked Static. "That shouldn't be too bad."

**-000-**

**Ty: *flaps wings furiously* Okay, I've seen shows like this before, and I'm pretty sure he jinxed us.**

**-000-**

"Well, look down the mountain slope." Instructed Rayquaza as everyone went wide-eyed, even the most serious contestants. Down the mountain are a series of obstacles. The most common are explosives that are set up and a series of pitfall traps with some have flames erupting from it.

**-000-**

**Ty: *stares angrily at the camera* What did I tell you?**

**-000-**

**Grant: Great….we are going to die here.**

**-000-**

**Omega: Perfect. Static will be my first target.**

**-000-**

"Okay, the rules are simple. Grab a board, go down the mountain, and avoid the traps. The first five members of one team that successfully makes it down wins. Any questions?" Asked Rayquaza everyone raised their hand/paw/appendage.

"If it involves you getting hurt or getting killed in this challenge, please put your hand down." Instructed Suicune as almost everyone did.

"Okay, what is it?" Asked Suicune.

"What if you don't have any limbsss such assss legsss?" Asked Shadin.

"Also only a few of us can levitate." Explained Charles.

*sigh* Alright, fine Delta, Omega, Hal, Artemis, Apollo, Ty, Vincent, and Shadin has immunity for this challenge.

"What!?" Shouted almost everyone.

"Hey, what about me?" Asked Kimmie.

"You got those arms on your head. They'll count, and you're still in." Explained Rayquaza.

**-000-**

**Kimmy: I hate this show already.**

**-000-**

**Bane: Perfect, this is the perfect time for me to get rid of Grant.**

**-000-**

"Now, are there any more questions?" Asked Rayquaza as nobody responded.

"Good, now everyone grab a snowboard and start at the starting line." Ordered Rayquaza as everyone did as they're told.

"Now ready, set go!" Rayquaza shouted as he pulled out a starting pistol as the campers went down the mountain. Moments before a Braviary fell dead on the ground. Rayquaza and Suicune stared at each other in shock.

**-000-**

**Rayquaza: I would like to inform you that none of this happened the way as you may think. The actual cause of death was from natural causes.**

***crying and screaming is heard from outside* Help! Someone's killed my Gerald!'**

**Rayquaza just looked at the camera stunned. "Oh sh-**

**-000-**

The campers are sliding down the mountain slope at and a really good pace avoiding the traps that littered the mountainside. Some of the more bipedal pokémon such as Alistar, Claws, Dew, Bane, Static, Grant, Ally, and Tyson (surprisingly) were in the lead. They were soon followed by Nexus, M.P.S., Laxish, Cloud, Sam, Misty, and Camille. Everyone else is slowly following behind.

"Hey douchebag, let's see if you can block this. Ice Beam!" Bane shot a freezing beam of ice at Grant just inches away from hitting him.

"Hey, we can't use any moves! Could we?" Asked Static as he narrowly missed the same Ice Beam that was fired from Bane.

"ACTUALLY, YOU CAN!" Shouted Rayquaza with a megaphone.

"Well, if that's the case…Aqua Jet!" Dew crouched down on his board as he was covered in a cocoon of water. He launched off the slope, narrowly missing a pitfall trap and a few explosives as he made it across the finish line.

"THAT'S ONE POINT FOR THE GYRADOS!" Announced Rayquaza.

Grant is still avoiding the Ice Beams fired at him by Bane. Bane finally hit the Grovyle as he froze his feet to his board.

"Ha! Let's see you get out of this one!" The Weavile taunted as Grant just looked at him and smile.

"What the f*** are you smiling at?" Sneered Bane as he turned around and fell into a flaming pitfall. Grant eventually made it to the finish line followed by Laxish.

"THAT'S 2 GYRADOS, 1 LEAVANNIES!" Yelled Rayquaza.

**-000-**

**Bane: *Wrapped in bandages* I am going to kill that lizard!...Ow!**

"Okay, this is too easy for them." Spoke Suicune to Rayquaza.

"I have to agree with you." The dragon type replied as he carried an evil smile. He then took a remote control as he pushed a button. Dozens of explosives were set off the middle of the mountain causing a huge avalanche. The remaining campers panicked at what they've witnessed as a most of the campers were caught by the rushing snow.

**-000-**

**Cloud: Okay, this is the one time that I wish I have my stunt double.**

**-000-**

**Alistar: Now I'm convinced that the hosts are trying to kill us.**

**-000-**

Claws is having a lot of trouble as the avalanche is catching up to him. He closed his eyes as he braced for impact.

"Quick Attack!" The Sableye heard a voice as he was dragged off his board by a pokémon. He looked up and saw Static as he carried her to the finish line.

"You're ok buddy?" The Pikachu asked as he let go of Claws.

"Buddy?" Thought The Sableye thought to himself. "Uh, yeah thanks. I'm fine." He said before walking off.

**-000-**

**Static: It's kinda sad to see him by himself. Claws do look like that he needed a friend.**

**-000-**

**Claws: That's really nice for Static to help me there, maybe this place wouldn't be so bad after all.**

**-000-**

Tyson was avoiding the traps easily as more than anyone. He then went towards one of the explosives which sent him flying and landing perfectly around the finish line.

***Gyrados 3/ Leavannies 4***

"Nice Job Tyson." Spoke Vincent as he flew towards the Scraggy.

*Snore* *Snore* Tyson said nothing as he stood up sleeping as everyone either sweat dropped or fell down.

**-000- **

**Omega: Okay, how the hell is he able to do that in his sleep!? If only he isn't a dark type then I could read his mind.**

**-000-**

**Dew: Okay, this Tyson is probably just as much bad-ass if not more than a certain Blaziken I know.**

**-000-**

"GYRADOS, LEAVANNIES, BOTH OF YOU NEED ONE TEAM MEMBER TO MAKE IT TO THE FINISH LINE!" Rayquaza announced as Ally just made it past the finish line. Those who didn't make it are either being unfrozen by fire type interns or carried off to the infirmary. The only two pokémon that is still on the course is Hydra and Pipper.

"Please let Hydra lose, please let Hydra lose." Dew said to himself.

"Come on Pipper! You're in the lead, just don't stop!" Shouted Charles from the sidelines.

"Okay, I won't….Oooh a tree!" Pipper said as she jumped off her board and went to a tree unknowingly rigged with explosives as Hydra crossed the finish line.

"And the Gyrados win the first challenge!" Announced Suicune as the remaining Gyrados team members cheered (except for Dew) and the Leavannies groaned in disappointment.

Rayquaza flew down to the remaining campers as he carried a smile on his face. "Oh' Leavannies, you were so close to winning this. You and the rest of your teammates must meet us Suicune and I at the bonfire ceremony tonight.

"Why the f*** did you try to get us killed?!" Shouted Hydra.

"Isn't it obvious? Everyone like watching someone get hurt. If someone gets hurt it makes for better ratings." Rayquaza explained with a smug expression as the Deino growled at him.

"Uh, should we get Pipper?" Asked Artemis.

"Nah." Said Suicune. "She should be here in 3…2…1…" Just as Suicune counted, a large explosion was heard as everyone looked up and saw the Pachirisu sent flying straight into their direction and crashed into the snow at the finish line. She quickly pulled herself out as she snow as if nothing has happened.

"Ooh that was really fun, did you see the way I was flying? I was like Boom! And then I was flying far better than an Emolga…" Pipper kept talking as her team glared at her angrily.

**-000-**

**Omega: Static will wait. Right now Pipper is gone, I can tell that she's just too annoying.**

**-000-**

**Sam: Definitely Pipper**

**-000-**

**Static: Sorry Pipper, you cost us the challenge.**

**-000-**

"Welcome Leavannies to your first elimination ceremony!" Announced Suicune.

"Unlike most Total Pokémon shows, instead of poffins or rare candies, your symbol for immunity are these!" Rayquaza pulled off a table cloth as there are small wooden heads of all of the Leavanny team.

"Ok…this is kinda creepy." Commented Laxish as he ate a lava cookie from his fur.

"Now remember, if you are voted off, you must walk the Dock of Shame and ride the Lapras of Losers where you will never return…_EVER!" _Suicune explained.

"If I call out your name, you're safe. Kitty, Hal, Angel, Sam, Apollo, Artemis, Alistar, Bane, Charles, Adelina, Omega, and Claws."

"What!? Who voted for me!?" Yelled Static angrily.

"Shut up, I don't know. But Pipper, you caused your team the challenge. So the first pokémon eliminated tonight is…

…

…

…

…

…

…

"Pipper, Static you're safe." Said Rayquaza as he tossed him his head.

"Aww, I'm gone already? Well see ya!" The Pachirisu exclaimed as she ran to the dock and got on her Lapras.

**-000-**

**Pipper: Well it's a bummer that I'm gone so soon. The pokémon I want to win would be Static, or Laxish. Well, that's all that I can say for now bye!**

**-000-**

"Now that's over, everyone go back to your cabins. You'll need your rest for the next challenge.

***Gyrados Guy's Cabin***

The guys are in the cabin celebrating their first win. Tyson laid in one of the beds sleeping, while Cloud is talking to Kuro who's curious about the clothes s/he is wearing. Dew is looking out the window slightly paranoid about Hydra as Shadin and Vincent tried to calm him down. Brody is looking at himself in a mirror, while M.P.S. is eating a large bucket of ice cream as Nexus and Grant sat by themselves. Delta is just levitating in the center of the room.

***Gyrados Girls Cabin***

"THAT BASTARD! I'LL KILL HIM!" Shouted Hydra as the girls stood in the opposite room from the pissed off dragon as she's sharpening a bunch of needles.

"Uh, what do you have against Dew in the first place?" Asked Camille."

"Otter and Rat already told you, I fell in love with him and he never returned any feeling to me!" Growled Hydra. "He prefer that Monferno bitch over me instead, but I guess that I should be glad since she chose some Bisharp over him. Really, I'm not crazy. Am I?"

The girls just stood there afraid what to say.

"AM I!?" She yelled as the girls quickly ran out of the cabin.

**-000-**

**Camille: Dew, I do not blame you for being afraid of her.**

**-000-**

**Kimmy: **Toppyoushimonai (Crazy)

**-000-**

***Leavanny Girls Cabin***

Unlike the Gyrados's girls cabins, there aren't that many girls here. Adelina tried to talk with Kitty who is ignoring her, while Artemis is planning something.

**-000-**

**Artemis: This isn't good, besides myself, there are only two other girls here since Pipper is gone. I need to do something in order to make it far.**

**-000-**

***Leavanny Guy's Cabin***

Not that much is happening in the guy's cabin. Bane is plotting his revenge on Grant while Static, Charles and Alistar were trying to talk to Claws. Angel is sleeping while Laxish is eating dozens of berries he stole from the mess hall. Hal is in his "sleep mode" while Sam just stared out a window. Meanwhile, Omega is plotting something as he sat on his bed.

"Hmm, I need a pawn to help me, but who?" He thought to himself. "All of these people here are complete idiots, but I guess…" He turned to look at Bane who's plotting against grant.

**-000-**

**Omega: Perfect**

**-000-**

**Looks like Omega has something planned with Bane, who will be targeted? Will Hydra stay? What **_**secrets**_** will be revealed? And will both of the teams get better names? Find out next time on Total Pokémon Insane Island!**


	5. Torture, Secrets, and Pain Oh My!

**Chapter 3: Torture, Secrets and Pain Oh My!**

**-static-**

**Last time on Total Pokémon Insane Island, we got 32 victims to join our show. Some are familiar faces, while others are newcomers. We decided to start the season off the season with a bang with an extreme snowboarding challenge. Some did perfectly well, others…not so much. Pipper the Pachirisu is the first to be sent packing after she got distracted and caused her team the challenge. Who will be sent home next? Will Rayquaza avoid a lawsuit? Find out now on Total Pokémon Insane Island!**

**-000-**

Most campers were eating in the mess hall as they waited for their next challenge. Only ones are missing are the girls in the Gyrados team.

"Hey, where are the girlsss?" Asked Shadin.

"They're probably getting themselves ready just to see good ol Brody." The Lucario said proudly until one Kuro hit him with a bowl of mystery food that they were eating.

"Ow! What was that for!?" Yelled Brody at the Umbreon.

Before Kuro could say anything, the Gyrados girls walked into the mess hall. Everyone stared at them in shock as they look either tired or in an emotional wreck.

"Well…hello ladies." Brody said smoothly as he approached the girls. It wasn't long until they all pounced on him and started beating the crap out of him.

**-000-**

**Grant: *Sigh* I don't think that Brody is meant to be in **_**any**_** relationship**

**-000-**

"Wow…what happened to you?" Asked Cloud who's stunned.

"Let me guess, Hydra right?" Dew was the first to speak as the girls nodded.

"Hey Ty, what did she do?" Asked Vincent to the Staraptor.

"That crazy dragon just wrecked our cabin and we have to get the hell out of here!" Exclaimed Ty as she flapped her wings furiously.

"Because of that, we have to sleep out of the filthy surface outside." Complained Kimmy in a snobbish tone.

"Wow, she's _that _bad?" Asked M.P.S slightly scared.

"Yes! She is. Dew, she's clearly obsessed with you, why won't you talk to her or something." Said Misty as Dew spat out his drink.

"What!? Why can't we just vote her off!?" Yelled Dew

"Because there will be chance that

"Where's Hydra anyway?" Asked Nexus.

**-000-**

"Must…kill…him." Hydra said repeatedly in the darkened cabin as she's throwing needles. A picture of Dew is seen on a dartboard as a needle struck it right in the center.

**-000-**

**Dew: *sigh* I just know that this isn't going to end well.**

**-000-**

**Omega: This is just great! I love it when chaos forms around people. But now, I got an idea for who I can use.**

**-000-**

While the Gyrados team is talking, Omega has invited Bane, Static, Alistar, and Claws to his seat.

"What do you want ghost?" The Weavile asked coldly.

"Well, the reason I've invited you two is so that we can form an alliance." The Spiritomb smiled.

"An alliance?" Asked Claws who's picking at his food.

"Dude, how do you even eat?" The Charmeleon known as Alistar asked. "Because I know Sableye only eat gems.

"Uh, there are tiny gems that are lodged inside my food, that's how I'm able to eat." Claws lied.

Wait, so that's why the food tastes like gravel?" Asked Bane as he spat some of the food out his mouth.

**-000-**

**Claws: Sorry, I have not been truthful in my words. I actually found a cave not too far from here and there are gems everywhere. *sigh* Just thinking about it is making me homesick.**

**-000-**

"I only have one question." Static spoke "Why should we even join? I may not be the smartest here, but I do know that alliances almost never turn out well."

"I figured that you wouldn't trust me, but for you Static, I'll guarantee that you'll make it far same for you Alistar. Bane, you can get your revenge on Grant if he makes it far, Claws, I noticed how lonely you've been so I'll give you my friendship." Explained Omega as he tried to convince them. "Do we have a deal?"

"If I get to go after that stupid Grovyle, then I'm in." Bane said with a smirk.

"I really don't care, so I guess I'm in." Answered Alistar.

"I guess, as long as I'll have good friends." Spoke Claws unsure.

"I really don't trust you, but you better make good on your word." Said Static.

"Good, if we lose, I'll say we get rid of Hal." Omega suggested.

"Why Hal?" Asked Claws.

"He appears to be too smart for his own good. Besides, I don't really trust him." The Spiritomb answered.

"Alright fine, as long as I'm safe." Said Static.

"CAMPERS! EVERYONE MEET AT THE FLAGPOLE!" Suicune shouted through a megaphone.

**-000-**

**Omega: *chuckle* I was originally going to get rid of Static first, but I couldn't for a few reasons. He's starting to form a friendship with claws which would give me an extra pawn to use in my game of "chess". Also, Bane would be focused on revenge, while Alistar is just someone else I could use.**

**-000-**

**Static: I really don't trust Omega. I just know that something is going to screw me over.**

**-000-**

The campers all arrived to the center of the campgrounds only to find Suicune along with a large, brown, dog like pokémon. He has a gold and red "mask" with white spikes coming out of the sides of his back along with a white cloud-like tail. In the field, are two bleachers with buzzers on top of them.

"Campers this is your second challenge!" Announced the brown pokémon. "Allow me to introduce myself; I am Entei, the brother of Suicune."

"Uh, where is Rayquaza anyway?" Asked Ally.

"Ray is dealing with some…legal issues. So my brother Entei is helping me out with this challenge." Explained.

"Okay, so what's with the bleachers?" Asked Artemis.

"Today's challenge will be a truth challenge, but not any other truth challenge. This challenge requires you to reveal some secrets about yourselves. Some are embarrassing, while others are just plain wrong." Suicune said with a smirk as mostly everyone looked at each other nervously.

**-000-**

**Kuro: *using normal voice* I really hope that no one will find out.**

**-000-**

**Hydra: *insert multiple swear words here***

**-000-**

**Omega: Crap! It seems like dark and psychic types are not the only ones resistant to my mind reading.**

**-000-**

Everyone went to their respective seats unsure of the entire challenge as Suicune and Entei stood in front of the two teams.

"Okay, let me explain the rules, we'll ask a series of questions about you. If you own up, you'll get a point, if you don't, we've hired some pokémon to attack you due to your type." Entei spoke.

"Ha! Good luck with that losers! I have no weakness." Omega boasted.

"Um…I don't either." Claws said nervously.

"Don't worry, we'll fix that." Said Suicune evilly. "Hey Byron! Use Soak on them!"

"On it!" An Octillery intern came from the film set and fired two balls of water at the two dark/ghost types hitting them both. Claws and Omega just gave each other a "what just happed" look.

"What the hell was that!?" Yelled Omega.

"This…Solarbeam!" Everyone's eyes widened as Entei charged up and fired a large beam of light at the Leavanny team. Everyone quickly moved out of the way except for Omega and Claws. Both of them were hit and were unconscious.

"Well, those two are out." Entei said as Suicune smacked him in the head with one of her tails.

"You really need to stop overdoing things you know that!" Suicune yelled at her brother.

"Sorry, but moving on. Let's start the challenge!" Entei said as Claws and Omega was carried off to the infirmary while everyone returned to their seats.

"Oh, I forgot to add something else, for each secret you admit, you'll get one point. The first team that gets five points or has the most members standing wins!" Announced Suicune.

"What! That isn't fair; they have more team members than us!" Complained Static.

**-000-**

**M.P.S.: I can't believe I'm saying this, but I like Mew and Victini better.**

**-000-**

"Alright, first question. Who have recently gotten the crap kicked out of them by a Caterpie?" Suicune asked as almost everyone laughed.

"Bwahahahaha! Wow, one of us is _that_ weak!?" Laughed .

"It's probably one of the psychic or dark types." Said Nexus as all of the psychic and dark types attacked him, leaving him uncincious."

"Okay, he's out." Spoke Suicune. "Who is going to fess up?"

No one said anything.

"Too late!" Entei pressed a button as a Breloom appeared before Static and Mach Punched him in the face.

"Static, tell us what happened?" Asked Suicune who's trying not to laugh.

"That bug…is…evil." The Pikachu said before passing out.

"Okay, no points for the Leavannies. Yet, you've already lost three of your teammates." Spoke Suicune.

"She's being nice here, what she actually mean that you guys suck." Replied Entei.

"Gee, thanks for the compliment." Said Laxish sarcastically.

"Moving on, who has been arrested for a DUI (digesting uncooked inventory)?" Suicune asked.

"I do not want to talk about it." Said Laxish as he pressed his buzzer.

"Neither do I." Spoke M.P.S. sadly as he pressed his buzzer as well.

"Alright, the score is now 1-1. Let's see who will admit to this question." Said Suicune.

"I got this one big sis." Spoke Entei. "Who here is known to be a cross dresser?"

**-000-**

**Kuro: Dammit!**

**-000-**

"Zzt Wait, so one of the guys is gay or the girls just like to dress up as a guy? Zzt" Asked Delta.

"Well I'm pretty sure who would it be." Said Hydra looking at Dew.

"You know damn well it isn't me!" Yelled Dew to the Deino.

"It's me." Said Kuro blushing as s/he pressed his button as everyone looked at the Umbreon.

"What are you gay or something?" Asked Vincent.

"No, my trainer was a fashion designer and she keep making me all of these dresses and other girly things. And believe me, I hate it." Kuro said as she tried to make herself more masculine as possible.

"I'll allow it, that's one point for the Gyrados!" Spoke Suicune.

**Gyrados 2: Leavanny: 1**

**-000-**

**Kimmy: Okay, that Umbreon is hiding something, and I'll do whatever it takes to find out what.**

**-000-**

"Next question, who's involved in a _romantic _relationship with their own parents?" Asked Suicune as she took another look at the card.

"What the f*** kind of question is that!?" Shouted Hydra.

"Do you kiss your mother with that mouth?" Asked Entei. "If so, that would make perfect sense." He finished as everyone laughed.

"What did you say?" She growled.

"You've heard me, and its best you shut up or else the Leavannies will win this challenge." Said Entei as Hydra sat back in her seat.

"Is nobody going to admit it?" Asked Suicune as a buzzer was heard. To everyone's surprise, it's Charles.

"Charles, what the hell is wrong with you!?" Asked Alistar shocked.

"Or your family." Added Laxish.

"My family is known to be strange…and they're pretty much the only people I know. I prefer that none of us should talk about it." The Chandelure said ashamed.

**Gyrados:2 Leavannies:2**

"That's kind of disturbing…" Remarked Suicune.

"It is, but moving on. Who was once is tried to make it as a career as a rapper... A really terrible one?" Asked Entei.

Nobody bothered to say anything as they all looked around at each other.

"Okay, since nobody wants to admit it…" Suicune said as she pressed a button. An Eelectross appeared out of nowhere and used Thunder, taking out Cloud and Dew in the process.

**-000-**

**Hydra: *laughing uncontrollably***

**-000- **

**Cloud: Before I've became an actor, I've tried a lot to make some money. I've tried so hard that my rhymes are so runny…Arceus dammit that was terrible!**

**-000-**

**Dew: No comment…**

**-000-**

"So the Gyrados finally lose some members. But it's still anyone's game." Spoke Entei.

"Now, who has a tried to get a date with a Lopunny, only to find out that it was a ditto." Asked Suicune who shuddered a bit.

Brody and Sam groaned and quickly pressed their buttons.

**Gyrados: 3 Leavannies: 3**

"The score is still tied. Just to end this quickly, whoever answers this question wins it for their team." Suicune said with a smile.

"Final question, who here was arrested after getting drunk and trying to fight a Zangoose after finding out it, was a transvestite."

Hydra was quick to press her button. "Is it Dew?"

"Nope." Answered Entei.

"Tyson?" The Deino asked again as the Scraggy glared at her.

"Non." Said Suicune.

"Is it Shadin?" Hydra asked again.

"I'm probably the one who causssed him to be a tranny!" Yelled Shadin as everyone near him took a few steps away from the Seviper.

"Grant?"

"Nope." Entei said getting annoyed.

Hal pressed his button. "Is it Bane?"

"Correct! The Leavannies win!" Announced Suicune as the Leavannies cheered and Bane hid in his seat in embarrassment. The Gyrados team however, glared at Hydra.

"Whatever, I really don't care anyway." She said as she walked off.

**Grant: *grumbles* Hydra**

**Ally: Sorry Hydra, you've caused us the challenge.**

**Kimmy: Hydra**

**Dew: Hydra, you're out of here!**

**M.P.S.: Hydra, she scares me.**

**Hydra: I know that the others have voted for me, but let's see how the tables have been turned.**

**-000-**

"Wow, Gyrados, welcome to your first elimination ceremony" Said Rayquaza with a fake grin.

"What happened to you?" Asked Vincent.

"The producers are on my ass for an incident from the last episode." Explained Rayquaza.

"Now, when we call your name, go and retrieve your head." Said Suicune.

"The first safe are…Ally, Tyson, Grant, Cloud, Brody, Kimmy, Kuro, Shadin, Nexus, M.P.S., Ty, and Camille." The Dragon type said as he tossed the pokémon their heads.

"Dew, you were one of the first out of your team. Hydra, you cost your team the challenge, while Delta, I have no idea why you're here. So the next one safe is…Dew." He smiled as he caught his head.

"Hydra, Delta, one of you is leaving tonight. The pokémon that is eliminated is…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

"Delta, Hydra you're safe." Said Rayquaza.

"WHAT!?" Shouted the Gyrados team as they all glared at Hydra. Delta suddenly left to the docks.

**-000-**

**Delta: Zzzt. Such a disappointment that I'm gone so soon. Zzzt. I really don't care who wins, whoever deserves it the most will win. Zzzt. But that Munchlax, there is something familiar about him.**

**-000-**

"Go ahead, hate me. I won't stop till I have my revenge on you!" She said pointing at Dew.

"Um…could we just talk about this?" He said nervously.

"Nope, but my friends will do the talking." Hydra said darkly as she chased after Dew with some needles.

"Why won't you guys do something!? The girl's insane!" Dew screamed as Hydra chased him into the forest.

"Should we help him?" Asked Camille.

*Yawn* "No, he'll be fine. Let's get some sleep." Tyson said as The Gyrados team went back to their cabins.

**Yeah, I'm going to end this here. Sorry for taking so long, I've kinda been busy a lot and wasn't able to get many things done. So…yeah, the next challenge will be a DARE challenge! It kinda makes sense since this was a truth challenge. So please, send in your dares to torture the campers. But enough of that will Omega's alliance make it far? Will Dew survive Hydra? And what will happen between the other campers? Find out next time on Total Pokémon Insane Island!**


	6. Dares From Hell pt1

**SD: Hey there. I have to say that I am very impressed with some of the dares you've given me that I kinda had a hard time making this chapter. To be honest, I don't know how many I'll take, but I will make this chapter one of the best chapters…so far. So Ray, you may begin!**

**Last time on Total Drama Insane Island, truth is the name and pain is the game! The campers must reveal embarrassing secrets about themselves. Entei has to take my spot for the day due to me dealing with an "incident" from last episode but has done a really good job. We have secrets such as Cloud and Dew's failed attempt at talent, to Static getting owned by a Leavannies won the challenge due to Hydra's excessive guessing and Delta is sent packing…due to Hydra. Meanwhile, Omega has formed an alliance with Claws, Static, Alistar, and Bane as they're now going after their first target Hal. Will Hall be safe? Will Dew survive Hydra? Will someone who's smart come up with a timeline for all of the islands? "FORTH WALL!" Shut up Egridos! Find out now on Total Pokémon Insane Island!**

**-000-**

The girls are seen sleeping peacefully in the Gyrados cabin. All except for one, a small figure sneaked out of the cabin as she left without a sound. It wasn't long before she made it into a small clearing in the woods. That figure happens to be Ally. She stopped at a nearby tree as she got into her battle stance.

"Force Palm!" The Riolu shouted as she placed her paw onto a tree as a burst of energy knocked a hole through the tree.

"Crap, not good enough…" She thought as she went for another force palm followed by a blaze kick. This has been going on for quite a while until she fell down in exhaustion.

*sigh* "Kimmy may be right…I am useless." She said hopelessly.

"So, you're giving up already?" Ally's eyes widened as she saw Dew jumping out of a nearby tree.

"Dew, what are you doing here?" The Riolu said startled.

"Hiding from Hydra obviously, besides I've been watching you train."

Ally just gave him a n surprised look. "Wait, how long you were watching me!?"

"At least thirty minutes, what was that about you being useless?" The Dewott asked as he approached Ally.

"It's just that I've usually have trouble with my sister Kimmy. I really don't know why, but she's always been mean to me. It's because of her that I don't make any friends." Ally said sadly.

"Then why won't you stand up to her?" Questioned Dew.

"Why not you with Hydra?" She retorted.

"Touché. If you want, I can help you train." The water type offered as he extended his hand out to Ally.

"Deal." Answered Ally as she was helped up by Dew.

**-000-**

**Ally: Dew has really been nice to me since I've been to this island. I wonder if…nah.**

**-000-**

**Dew: I have no problem with helping Ally. In a way, she's almost like a certain pokémon I know.**

**-000-**

In the Leavannies girls cabin, Kitty has awakened Artemis and Adelina from here sleep as they both gave her peeved looks.

*Yawn* "What do you want Kitty?" The Leafeon asked exhausted.

"Really, it's two in the morning." Replied Artemis.

"Look. I know that it may be early, but hear me out. How about we make an alliance?" The Liepard offered.

"Why should we form an alliance with you? Let alone, a Liepard." Artemis said in a low tone.

"Why are you judging me because I'm a Liepard? Besides, with Pipper gone we're the only girls left on our team, besides girls must stick together right? Because I know that ar me out. How about we make an alliance?" The Liepard offered.

"Why should we form an alliance with you? Let alone, a Liepard." Artemis said in a low tone.

"Why are you judging me because I'm a Liepard? Besides, with Pipper gone we're the only girls left on our team, besides girls must stick together right? Because I know that you two want to at least make it to the merge." Kitty answered trying to convince them.

"Well, she does have a point there." Spoke Adelina.

"So, are you willing to accept my offer?" Asked Kitty.

"Alright, I'm in." Adelina said.

"I don't trust you, but I'll join." Spoke the Lunatone.

"Great, this will be the beginning of 'Team Venus'" Kitty spoke with a smile.

"Nice name, now let's get some sleep." Adelina said as she crawled back into her bed.

**-000-**

**Kitty: Perfect, I now have an alliance. I gotta keep an eye on that Lunatone though…**

**-000-**

**Artemis: I have no discriminative means against dark types, let alone Liepards…There is just something that I don't like about her.**

**-000-**

Later that morning, most of the campers are either eating or conversing as they are either talking about today's challenge or just eating.

"Ok, who should we get rid of first?" Asked Omega.

"To be honest, I don't want to get rid of anyone." Replied Alistar.

"Besides, you wanted Hal to be eliminated." Said Static indifferently.

"I don't mean that, I'm talking about after we get rid of Hal." Growled the Spirtomb.

"Hey genius, how about you make a list of losers to vote off." Said Bane.

"Fine, how about we get rid of Sam, he's not really doing anything." Answered Omega.

"Fine, we'll do that after today's challenge." Replied Alistar.

**-000-**

**Omega: *sigh* I already hate my alliance members. They'll be gone soon enough.**

**-000-**

"Hey, hasss anyone ssseen Ally and Dew?" Asked Shadin.

"I've lost track of that skirt wearing b******." Sneered Hydra.

"Have you considered anger management?" Asked Grant.

"What are you talking about; I like a girl with a short fuse." Said Brody earning him a series of needles thrown at him by Hydra.

*Yawn* "Reader's meet your pain magnet." Said Tyson lazily.

"FORTH WALL!" A voice yelled.

"Okay, this really need to stop. Besides, aren't you concerned about Ally?" Asked Camille.

"I really don't care what happens to Ally, she's probably raped by a Tangela or something." Remarked Kimmy as everyone within earshot just looked at her as if she's crazy.

**-000-**

**Vincent: Ok, what the f*** is wrong with her!?**

**-000-**

**Hydra: Ok, I may be known as being crazy, but SHE has some issues.**

**-000-**

**Bane: Wow...and I thought I'm dark , and I don't mean by type…I like it.**

**-000-**

"CAMPERS! REPORT TO THE CAMPGROUNDS IMMEDIETLY!" Rayquaza shouted as everyone ran out of the mess hall. It wasn't long until they made it to the campgrounds where Suicune and Rayquaza awaits.

"Campers! Welcome to your second challenge!" Announced Suicune.

"But hold on, Gyrados, you're missing two members of your team." Said Rayquaza.

"We're here!" A voice yelled as Dew and Ally are seen running out of the forest and towards the campers.

"Where were you two!?" Shouted Ty.

"We apologize for being late, but Dew was helping me with training." Ally explained as some of the guys gave Dew a look.

"Nothing happened!" Yelled Dew as everyone began to focus their attention towards the host.

**-000-**

**Hydra: I swear to Arceus if he ****ed her I'm gonna-**

**-000-**

**Kimmy: There may be a possibility that otter is with Ally, I may keep an eye on them…Her misery, it pleases me.**

**-000-**

"Moving on, today's challenge is a DARE challenge!" Yelled Rayquaza happily.

"But before we can explain…" Stated Suicune. "MEWTWO!"

"Right!" A purple cat-like alien appeared as his eyes glowed a dark red. Out of nowhere, strange collars clamped around the necks (or bodies) as the contestants struggled to take them off.

"What the hell is this!?" Yelled Bane as he tried to get his collar off before getting electrocuted.

"You see maggots, these here are shock collars! If you touch them, you get shocked, if you refuse a dare, you get shocked, and no matter what your type is, you'll get shocked!" Explained Mewtwo.

"Also, you only have three chances to refuse a dare, the shock collars will intensify with electricity for each dare you refuse, the first one who uses up his/her chances are automatically eliminated." Said Suicune with a smile.

**-000-**

**Nexus: This is going to suck.**

**-000-**

"Alright, first dare is for M.P.S., you must tell everyone what your name stand for." Said Suicune as she read a card.

"That's not a problem, my name is Mamio Phillip Swinos. The Swinub replied casually.

"Ok, you're go…wait, there's another dare added to it. M.P.S. no ice cream for the entire challenge." Suicune finished.

"WHAT!? NEV-AAHHHHH!" The pig pokémon shouted as he was electrocuted by his collar.

"See, what did I tell you?" Said Mewtwo as he put away a remote control as the campers looked at each other slightly worried.

"Moving on, Misty! Tell us who you think is the hottest guys to ugliest on the island in that order." Said Rayquaza as the Glaceon blushed heavily.

"A-alright the hottest guys are Cloud, Angel, Dew, M.P.S. Alistar, Laxish, Tyson, Sam, Grant, Claws, Kuro, Apollo, Bane, Hal, Nexus, Delta, Charles, Static, and Brody." Stuttered Misty as the guys looked at her either happy or upset.

**-000-**

**Static: Don't tell me that this 2****nd**** thing is haunting me again…**

**-000-**

**Cloud: Of course I'm the hottest here, just look at me. I'm irresistible.**

**-000-**

**Kuro: I should probably tell everyone the truth now…**

**-000-**

"Hey, aren't you forgetting someone?" Asked Rayquaza.

"No! You're about as old as this planet! Where I'm from that's called pedophilia!" Shouted Misty as everyone laughed. Rayquaza took out the remote and electrocuted everyone.

"Now, time for the next dare." Said Rayquaza annoyed. "Camille, make out with Cloud."

Camille approached the male Vaporeon and locked her lips with his. After a minute and a half, Misty tackled Camille to the ground as they started to kick the crap of each other.

**-000-**

**Cloud: See, what did I tell you?**

**-000-**

"Nice, now this one's for Brody. Act gay around Kai the Blaziken!" Commanded Mewtwo as he teleported a Blaziken who looked around the island confused and saw Dew and Static.

"Didn't you two evolve into a Samurott and Raichu?" The Blaziken asked.

"We did, but the timeline of the stories is screwed up." Explained Static.

"FORTH WA-!"

"SHUT UP!" Yelled everyone.

"Oh, hello there hot stuff. How about we party tonight?" Asked Brody in his motioned towards Kai and began to rub his chest. Kai immediately backed off and blaze kicked him in the face which sent him flying through the cabins and several trees. Mewtwo eventually teleported Kai back from where he came.

"Wow, that was…AWESOME!" Exclaimed Rayquaza. "Now, Grant and Bane, you two must be good friends for the entire challenge. The Grovyle and Weavile looked at eachother for a few seconds.

"Just shock me." They both said in unison before being electrocuted by the shock collars.

"Ok, Ally go and kiss Dew." Spoke Suicune as the Riolu went up to Dew and gave him a quick kiss on the lips. Hydra was about to kill the Riolu.

"Next dare…Hydra, no raging…period. Also, drink this." Instructed Rayquaza handing the dragon type in a liquid that appears to be water.

"Fine, I have no problem with that." The Deino said as calmly as she can as she drank the liquid..

"The next dare is for Dew." Rayquaza spoke as he stifled a laugh. "Do it with Hydra." He said as he busted out laughing.

"WAIT WHA-!" Dew didn't have time to speak as he was dragged into the confessionals by Hydra.

**-000-**

***Terrified screams and pleasured moans were heard inside, after a fem moments…more louder screaming is heard***

**-000-**

Dew quickly ran out of the confessionals as Hydra came out as a larger dragon with two heads. As she carried a huge smile on her face(s)

"Wow, the first evolution of the show…and a slightly disturbing way to evolve." Said Rayquaza.

"Uh…Ray, just what did you give to that dragon?" Asked Mewtwo.

"Nothing, just added a bit of Spanish Fly." Answered Rayquaza laughing his head off. Upon hearing that, Suicune froze Rayquaza with Ice Beam.

"YOU SICK F***! ARE YOU TRYING TO GET US SUED!" Yelled Suicune angrily. "As Dew gets himself…'cleaned', we'll continue with dares. But moving on, Sam and Adelena. Your dare is to take care of this egg." She said as she gave the two a pokémon egg.

"Is it yours and Rayquaza's? Adelina asked.

"NO!" Suicune shouted.

"Now because the author is a lazy maggot! This dare challenge will continue tomorrow!" Shouted Mewtwo as everyone groaned.

"That's right, if any of you have any dares to send please bring them in now. Next time on Total Pokémon Insane Island!" Suicune shouted as the camera faded to black.


	7. Dares From Hell pt 2

"CAMPERS! REPORT TO THE CAMPGROUNDS RIGHT NOW!" A voice shouted as most of the campers reluctantly came out of their cabins.

"How come you didn't take these stupid collars off of us?" Asked Angel as he struggled to get his collar off, only to get electrocuted.

"Because, this is **Part two** of the dare challenge!" Announced Suicune as everyone groaned.

"Also, due to one of the…previous dares, the confessional is out of order for the time being." Rayquaza said as Suicune glared at him.

"Please don't remind me." Muttered Dew who's twitching due to his 'dare'.

"Anyways, for the time being, your new confessionals are over there." Suicune said as she pointed to a small shed.

**-000-**

**Hydra: Wow, yesterday was…amazing. And I do not mean evolving.**

**-000-**

**Static: I have a really bad feeling about this one.**

**-000-**

"I'll have this first maggots, but first…" Mewtwo used Psychic and attached a second collar on Hydra's second head.

"WHAT THE FU-AAAGHHH!" The newly evolved Zweilous shouted as she was electrocuted by the collars.

"You see, since you now have two heads, you'll gain a second collar." Explained Mewtwo with a smirk.

"And challenge of no raging still stands, so that's strike one." Added Rayquaza as Hydra glared at them (if she can see).

"Moving on! Tyson! Drink ten gallons of caffeinated coffee from Brazil!" Mewtwo ordered as he teleported a large table with over 100 cups of coffee. As soon as the Scraggy drank one, he immediately started running around the island in at a breakneck pace.

"Hithereeveryonehowyou'redoingI'mgreatbye!" The black crested Scraggy said rapidly as he took another sip of coffee.

"Weird, Claws. No gem's for you." Suicune read as Claws just looked at her like she's crazy.

"Uh, I don't eat only gems. I can also eat precious metals such as iron or steel." The Sableye explained.

"Fair enough. Kuro, kiss the girl you like." Rayquaza said throwing away a card.

"Uh, I don't have a girl I like. I'm actually gay-AAAGHHH!" The Umbreon lied as s/he got electrocuted by the collar.

"But I thought you don't like cross-dressing." Said Cloud.

"Just because I'm gay doesn't mean I like to cross-dress." Kuro said trying to make her voice as masculine as possible.

"Next dare…Omega! Get sucked into the distortion world!" Shouted Mewtwo as a large serpentine like dragon appeared at a dark portal and sucked the Spiritomb in. Rayquaza could've sworn that Giratina glared at him.

"Weird, next up is Kuro! If that's your real name, or gender in that matter." Rayquaza said with a smirk as everyone looked at the Umbreon.

"Alright alright! I admit it, I'm really a girl and my name is Kura!" She shouted as she tore her clothes off revealing her dark slender body. Everyone stared at her in shock.

**-000-**

**Angel: Okay…what the f*** just happened!?**

**-000-**

**Cloud: She was able to stay in character for THAT long!? I'm quite impressed.**

**-000-**

**Claws: Wow…that's a shocker…**

**-000-**

**Kura: To be honest, I'm kinda glad that I don't have to hide this. I actually expect to be caught sometime around the talent or music challenge.**

"**FORTH WALL"**

**Kura: SHUT UP ALREADY!**

**-000-**

"Nice, since your secret is revealed, you now must stay in the girls cabins." Said Rayquaza.

"I have no problem with that." Spoke Kuro nonchalantly.

"I have this one again, Laxish, watch your brother eat in front of you." Smirked Rayquaza as a Snorlax has appeared with a bag of chips.

"Laxo? What are you doing with those chips?" The Munchlax asked nervously.

"Nothing lil bro, just something I've found in a secret stash in your room." Laxo said with a smirk.

"YOUWHAT!?" Shouted Laxish.

The Snorlax opened the bag of chips. "Yeah, that's enough to feed me for a life time. So I might as well indulge myself." He said as he grabbed a handful of chips and eaten them.

"HYPER BEAM!" Laxish launched an orange beam of energy as it was powerful enough to send his brother flying out of the area.

**-000-**

**Adelina: *carrying the pokémon egg* Note to self, never eat a Munchlax's food.**

**-000-**

**Laxish: *Crying with the bag of chips* H-he ate the barbecued ones, it's bad enough that the twinkies are gone. I just hope he didn't eat the twinkies.**

**-000-**

"Next dare, is for Static, you must get beaten up by the SAME Caterpie." Laughed Suicune as a green caterpillar pokémon came out of nowhere and started beating the living crap out of static.

"WHERE'S MY MONEY! I TOLD YOU IF YOU DON'T GIVE ME MY MONEY NOW I WILL F*** YOU UP!" The pissed off Caterpie yelled as she's slamming the poor Pikachu all over the place. "WHAT DID I SAY!? WHAT THE F*** DID I SAY!? I TOLD YOU I'LL F*** YOU UP BOY! YOU AIN'T S*** BOY! I'LL F*** YOU TILL YOU LOVE ME! I WILL F*** YOU TILL YOU LOVE ME!" She yelled as she then started to swing Static around and threw him to a tree with a loud crack. Everyone is surprised at what they witnessed as the bug type left.

**-000-**

**Dew: Let me explain what happened, some time ago Static needed some money. He ended up working for that Caterpie and her family's flower shop. Let's just say things didn't go well and he owes them big.**

**-000-**

**Bane: *Laughing uncontrollably* Wow! I wish Omega was here to see this.**

**-000-**

"Ok, can we please tone down on the swearing because I don't want to give the censors any more than their normal salary. " Rayquaza said annoyed.

"Now, Angel! Get any part of your body pierced by…Suicune." Mewtwo stopped as he shuddered.

"Uh, what's wrong with that?" The Houndoom asked confused until Suicune lead him to a table and strapped him down.

"Everyone, you may want to look away." Suggested Rayquaza as he campers heard an ear-splitting scream. Angel came back with some tears in his eyes.

"Alright, next up is Alistar! You must jump off a cliff singing I believe I can fly in Shapedo and *growl* Kyogre infested waters." Read Suicune.

"Uh, I can't swim." Reasoned the Charmeleon as he was electrocuted.

"Ok, next one is for…Dew, and you must battle Hydra." Mewtwo said as he gave Hydra a bottle with a needle.

"W-WHAT!?" Dew yelled who's scared out of his mind.

"Just grow a pair already. She pretty much made you a bitch in that other story." Grant remarked coldly.

"And apparently last chapter." Added Static.

"FORTH WALL!"

"SHUT UP EGRIDOS! Then what the hell is that you gave her!?" He shouted.

"Just a love potion, don't let it touch you." Warned Rayquaza.

"Aww f*** me." Dew said to himself as he and Hydra walked to a large clearing.

"I did, but If you want to. We can do this as long as…"

"Scald! Dew was the first to attack as he fired boiling water at the dragon's feet causing a large amount of steam to rise.

"Please, I'm technically blind already." Hydra said as she heard someone approach her from behind.

"Razor She-"

"Headbutt!" Dew was caught off guard as the Zweilous rammed both of her heads into his stomach as he staggered back for a moment.

"Dragon Rush!" Hydra jumped into the air as she became covered in a dark aura as she is falling towards Dew but had dodged it at the last second.

"Hold still! I want you to love me!" She yelled as she took a needle and threw it at Dew who knocked it away one of his scalchops.

"I will never love you! Aqua Jet!" The Dewott is now covered in a cocoon of water as he propelled himself towards the dragon as Hydra ducked from the attack.

"Razor Shell!" Hydra's eyes widened Dew cancelled the aqua jet and slashed at the back of her necks which made her stumble. Dew charged at the Dragon type as he attempt to hit her with another Razor Shell.

"I have to say, this is pretty good." Said Grant as his eyes locked onto the battle.

"Yeah, do you think he's going to win?" Asked Ally

"He should, but if he doesn't, you'll always have a chance with me." Offered Brody as his shock collar went off.

"You still supposed to act gay for the rest of your challenge maggot!" Yelled Suicune.

"Jussst ssshut up already, thisss isss getting good." Hissed Shadin.

"That's it!" Snapped Hydra. "I have enough! OUTRAGE!" Dew's eyes widened as the Zweilous is covered in an aura darker than the Dragon Rush as she charged towards the water type. Dew tried his best to avoid and block the attack but was taken down as his scalchops are knocked out of his hands.

"I have you now." Hydra said with a crazed grin as she jumped into the air and is falling towards Dew. "Body Slam!" A large cloud of smoke was formed as it cleared Hydra is seen on top of Dew kissing him with a needle in his arm.

"So sweet lips, do you love me now?" Asked Hydra with a smile.

Dew looked at her and just smiled. "Hell no." Everyone's just shocked at what just happened.

"B-but…my love potion! What happened!?" The Dragon type yelled confused.

"KYOGRE! YOU WILL BE MINE!" Everyone turned around and saw Suicune carrying a bottle and some needles as she ran onto the water chasing a certain fish legendary.

"NO! KEEP AWAY FROM ME!" The sea basin pokémon yelled as he swam as quickly as she can.

**-000-**

**Mewtwo: First it was Cobalion, then Manaphy, and now Kyogre! Who's next Keldeo!?...Oh wait…**

**-000-**

**Ty: Is it just me, or does it seem like all of the legendries have some serious relationship issues.**

**-000-**

"You see Hydra, you cannot force someone to love you. I'm sure that you have good qualities, but first…REVENGE!" A dark blue aura formed around Dew's body as it expanded and surrounded the two pokémon resulting in a large explosion. As the smoke cleared, Hydra laid on the ground unconscious as Dew got back on his feet. "I am not the one for you."

"Crazy dragon is unable to battle! The winner is skirt otter!" Mewtwo announced as Dew glared at him.

"Nice job buddy." Said Static as he just recovered from his attack.

"Yeah, that was a pretty close one." Replied Ally. "I actually thought she got you with the love potion for a second."

"Yeah, I'm just lucky that Suicune took the real potion." Said Dew. "Besides, what was in that bottle anyway?"

"ENOUGH TALKING!" Shouted Rayquaza. "Now, Laxish and M.P.S. have an eating contest." He finished as a large buffet table appeared out of nowhere. As if it's on instinct, The Munchlax and Swinub immediately dived towards the table of food.

"Come on, are you even trying!?" Asked M.P.S. as he's eating a plate of chicken between bites.

"I'm just getting started." Replied Laxish who's swallowed a bowl of pecha berries whole.

"We'll get back to them later, but first, Kimmy! Take a fire punch to the face!" Yelled Mewtwo.

"WHA-"

"FALCON PAWNCH!" A familiar Blaziken came out of nowhere with his fist engulfed in flames and punched the poor Froslass square in the face.

"Thanks Kai." Spoke Rayquaza.

Kai looked at M.P.S. Static, and Dew as he's about to leave. "Really, one of you should evolve."

"That's the next dare." Said Rayquaza. "Dew, evolve already. That stuff that you were injected with earlier will take effect in 3…2…1…"

Just as Rayquaza counted, Dew's body started to glow. He now stood on four legs that is covered with a bit of armor, he grew taller with red eyes and a large beard, but the most notable feature is a large spiked helmet that is on his head.

"What the-"

"Don't care, we're wasting time here." Rayquaza interrupted. "Adelina, make out with every Male camper!"

"Uh…" The Leafeon didn't have a chance to say anything else as she was electrocuted.

"Kimmy again!Try to flirt with Hal!" Spoke Mewtwo.

"Ew! Sora ha iya! (That's disgusting)" The Froslass complained as she too was electrocuted as Rayquaza pushed the remote's button. For some reason, a sort in the circuit occoured as ALL of the competing pokémon were electrocuted.

"What the hell!?" Exclaimed Rayquaza. "Mewtwo! Do something!"

"Got it!" Mewtwo said as he used Psychic to remove the collars off the campers. Most of the campers were unconscious due to the pain.

"Well, that wasn't supposed to happen. But whatever. Nobody's eliminated!" Rayquaza announced as the remaining conscious cheered before passing out.

"Well, that was just weird." Said Rayquaza "What will happen to our campers next? Will Suicune return? Will Hydra find love? And what _terrifying _things we have in store for the campers? Find out next time on Total! Pokémon! Insane! Island!"

The camera paused for a moment as it is revealed to be a recording studio of some sort. There, resides a Magnezone who was watching the screen.

"What fools, they don't know what I really have in store." The Magnezone said revealing to be Delta.

**-000-**

"AAAAGGGGHHHH! SOMEBODY TURN THIS THING OFF!" Shouted Omega as he's stuck floating around in the distortion world as he's being electrocuted by his collar.

**Ok, that's it for this chapter. I don't know why, but I felt like that I could've tried better. Some of the dares that I haven't used did give me some Idea for plots later on in the story. But Like Rayquaza had hinted, the next challenge will be a fear challenge. Will Omega be forgotten? What does Delta have planned? Stay tuned for next chapter!  
-SD**


	8. Fear Fighters Kavi Edition Pt 1

**Last time on Total Pokémon Insane Island! We wrapped off the dare challenge. We could've made it longer, but the author is a laz-**FORTH WALL!** *sigh* Mewtwo, could you get that!? Anyways, most of the campers…well some had to do a few dares. Dew gets raped and is saved from a life with Hydra by Suicune, a love triangle formed between Cloud, Misty, and Camille, and many contestants such as Static, Kimmy, and Brody getting owned, and Sam and Adelina are forced to take care of a pokémon egg. But due to a malfunction, nobody was eliminated. Who will win? Who will lose? Will any other contestants get any more screentime? Find out now on Total Pokémon Insane *shot*…Island!**

**Fear Fighters Kaver Edition pt 1**

***Rayquaza's trailer***

Rayquaza is on the phone as he carried a nervous look on his face.

"Look, I don't know where Suicune has gone. She's still pissed at Kyogre and Keldeo."

"I told you, I couldn't contact her! Her phone is dead. That's why I have Mewtwo to help.

*Screaming is heard through the side of the phone as the Dragon/Flying type's eyes widened.*

"OKAY OKAY! I'LL DO IT! PLEASE DON'T BRING **HER** HERE!" Rayquaza shouted as he hung the phone up. Mewtwo soon walked into the door carrying a shotgun which alarmed Rayquaza.

"Hey, watch where you pointing that thing!" An alarmed Rayquaza yelled.

"Sorry about that, just gave that stupid coffin a good scare." Mewtwo explained with a smile. "He shouldn't be back for a while. Anyway, who were you talking to?"

"The producers are now on my case due to Suicune leaving. If she doesn't return by next week, she's fired." The dragon said.

"That doesn't explain why you looked so scared earlier." Mewtwo replied.

Rayquaza whispered something to Mewtwo as he almost started laughing.

"Wow, you're screwed right there Ray." Spoke the psychic legendary.

"Gee, thanks for the support." Rayquaza said sarcastically.

"Anyways, how are you going to do today's challenge?" Mewtwo asked.

"I couldn't think of anything how to start…wait." Rayquaza stopped.

"What is it?" Mewtwo asked again.

"Don't start anything yet, I have some ideas how this can be really interesting!" The dragon yelled as he flew out of his trailer.

"If it involves Deoxys, then I'm outta here." Mewtwo said to himself as he sat down in a nearby chair.

***Gyrados' girl cabins***

"WAAAAHHHHHHH! WHY WON'T HE LOVE ME!" Hydra yelled as between sobs as most of the girls covered their ears from the screaming.

"Maybe because you're a bit too possessive?" Asked Camille.

"Oh please, like how you were with Cloud?" Questioned Ty as the Vaporeon glared at her which caused Misty to laugh a bit.

"What do you mean I'm being possessive?" The Zweilous asked as she began to cry some more. Kimmy just stood behind and smiled.

**-000-**

"**Awww poor Hydra….NOT! I've noticed that Ally has been hanging out with that narwhal, sea lion, unicorn…thing lately, but I have an Idea how I can get rid her. Dew and Hydra will be an added bonus." Kimmy said with a smirk.**

**-000-**

"Hey, could the rest of you leave me alone with Hydra for a moment. I think I can cheer her up." Kimmy offered as she carried a smile.

"Ugh…Anything that will get her to stop!" Yelled Kura who's now in the girls cabin due to her secret being revealed.

"Don't worry, just go!" The Froslass yelled as the girls quickly ran out of the cabins. As they left, Kimmy soon turned her attention towards Hydra.

**-000-**

"**I don't know why, but something doesn't feel right about Kimmy. But that b*** Camille better stay away from Cloud!" Shouted Misty from the top of her lungs.**

"**HEY! I HEARD THAT!" A voice yelled as Camille opened the confessional as the two began to fight.**

**-000-**

"Hydra?" Kimmy said as she approached the crying dragon.

*sniff* "What do you want?" The first head said sadly while the other remained quiet.

"I just want you to know that in order to get Dew, you must get rid of a certain someone." Suggested Ally.

"Who are you talking about?" H1 asked **A/N: (Since Hydra has 2 heads now, I'm going to call each one H1 and H2 just to make things easier "Hydra" will be both heads speaking at the same time.)**

"And how do I know you're not bulls*itting me." Finished H2

"Look, you see Dew is actually interested in my sister Ally and she's been saying a lot of stuff about you." Kimmy said as the Dragon/Dark type growled.

"What did she say?" Seethed Hydra as Kimmy whispered something to Hydra which caused her to explode in anger.

"SHE SAID THAT!?" Yelled Hydra.

"Yeah, and are you going to her wrong? I mean, she is taking your "man" away." Said Kimmy.

"HELL NO! THAT LITTLE SLUT IS GONNA DIE!" The Zweilous yelled as she ran out of the cabin. Kimmy couldn't help but smirk.

**-000-**

"**I CAN'T BELIEVE THAT LITTLE B***! SHE BETTER SLEEP WITH ONE EYE OPEN BECAUSE WE'RE GONNA…" *The camera faded to black before Hydra could finish***

**-000-**

"**Baka yarou. (Stupid a**hole). This is going perfectly, soon Ally will be gone. Do I feel bad about her being killed soon?...Nah." Kimmy said as she starts to laugh.**

***Leavanny boys cabins***

Most of the guys are

"Listen here! Since Omega isn't here, I'm going to take control of this alliance." Spoke Bane

"Hey' who died and made you leader!" Yelled Static as Bane quickly covered his mouth and looked around to make sure nobody heard him.

"You idiot, do you want everyone to find out?" The Weavile growled.

"Hey, how about we just make a list of the campers to see who we can get rid of next." Suggested Alistar as he tried to change the subject.

"Yeah, that's a good idea." Said Claws.

"Perfect, after Hal is gone. I'll come up with a list by the next challenge." Said Bane with an evil grin. Unknown to them, they were watched by a pokémon from a nearby window. The figure quickly ran off into a nearby cabin.

**-000-**

***sigh* "I can't believe I'm saying this, but I feel more comfortable with Omega." Spoke Static.**

**-000-**

"**Fools, they will all be gone in no time. But I gotta be careful with Static and possibly Alistar. Hmmm, Claws, you're my main pawn." Bane said with a smirk.**

**-000-**

***Gyrados guys cabins***

"Most of the guys in the cabins were talking until the door was forced open startling everyone. Everyone looked and saw Tyson acting all jittery as he's still jacked up on coffee.

"Tyson! What the hell is wrong with you!?" Asked Nexus.

"You! You! And you! Come with me!" Tyson shouted rapidly pointing at Grant, Shadin, and M.P.S. before running off. The three pokémon looked at each other as they began to follow the Scraggy.

**-000-**

"**Alright, that caffeine has clearly f***ed him up." Said Nexus Shaking his head.**

**-000-**

The chosen pokémon made it to a section of a wooded area as they were met by a tweaking Tyson.

"What do you want?" Asked Shadin.

"I called you hear so we can form an alliance." Tyson explained as slowly as he can.

"I have no time for this." Grant said as he began to walk away.

"But I know something about Bane." Tyson said as Grant stopped in his tracks.

"What are you talking about?" The Grovyle questioned a he growled from the mention of his name.

"He's formed an alliance with Static, Claws, and Alistar."

"WHAT!?" Shouted the 3 pokémon.

"Yeah, I've watched them from their cabins and heard the entire thing." Explained Tyson.

"If it involves Bane, then I'm in." The Grovyle replied without question."

"But whatssss in it for ussss?" Asked Shadin.

"M.P.S. will get all the ice cream he'll can eat, you'll have a great chance in making it far, and Grant will have his chance of getting rig of Bane." Reasoned Tyson as he twitched a bit.

"Ok, I'm in." Said M.P.S.

"I'm in, but there's one problem." Added Shadin.

"And that is?" Asked Grant.

"We need at leassst one or two more members, that way our alliance will be sstrong. I doubt that Nexuss and Vincent could keep a secret, Brody isss….Brody, Cloud is torn between Camille and Missty, I don't know much about the girlsss, so that leavesss usss with Dew, and I haven't sseen him all morning." Explained the Seviper.

"Where is Dew anyway?" Asked Grant.

***Elsewhere***

"Aura Sphere!" Ally shouted as she launched multiple balls of energy at Dew.

"Razor Shell!" With a blink of an eye Dew drew his sword and began batting the attack away, Ally fired another Aura Sphere which was more powerful than before, the water type tried to push it back and successfully deflected it as it left a small crack in on his sword.

"Force Palm!" Dew was caught off guard as the Riolu placed her paw on his chest. He was soon blasted a couple of feet away by the large force of energy, sending him falling hard onto the ground.

"Dew are you okay!?" The Riolu asked worried.

"Don't worry, I'm fine." The Samurott assured as he got up. "Your attacks are getting better though, and I'm impressed at how good you are too."

"Uh…thanks." Ally said blushing a small bit.

"Don't worry about it, how about we end this here." Suggested Dew.

"Alright…AURA SPHERE!" Ally randomly fired another attack as it went past Dew and went through some trees. Dew could've heard he heard someone scream.

"Hey! What was that for!?" Yelled Dew.

"No reason, let's just go." Said Ally as she walked away as Dew followed. The camera cuts to the direction where the Aura Sphere hit which reveals Hydra in a smoking crater.

***Leavanny girls cabin***

"Oh, so you and Sam are taking care of an egg now?" Asked Artemis?

"Yeah. So far, he's been a great help so far. He's kinda cu-" Adelina stopped as she realized what she's about to say.

"We can talk about crushes later." Finish Kitty. "Right now we need to find a way to get this alliance in gear.

"What does that mean?" Asked Adelina.

"She's talking about whom we should vote off first." Explained Artemis.

"That's right. Personally, I say that we should get rid of Charles. I mean, I don't see any good use for him. Also the guy f***s **his** parents! I mean who in the right mind does that!?" The Liepard questioned with a disgusted look.

"Yeah, I guess you're right." Adelina said shuddering from the thought.

"May I have one suggestion?" Asked Artimis.

"What is it?" Questioned Kitty.

"We should make a list so it will be easier to vote others off." Suggested the Lunatone.

"Hmm. Great Ide-"

"CAMPERS! REPORT TO THE MESS HALL NOW!" Rayquaza shouted through the intercom.

"We'll think about this later." Said Kitty as the three pokémon left.

**-000-**

All of the campers made it to the mess hall as they were met by Rayquaza, Mewtwo, and a black Latios. Some of the contestants eyes widened as they know who it is.

"Hello campers! Please let me introduce you to our special guest for today's challenge…Kavi!" Rayquaza announced as the black Latios floated in front of the two hosts.

"Well hello there everyone newcomers and veterans. As some of you may know, I'm Kavi. As some of you may know, I love to make people's lives a living hell." Kavi said with an evil smile on his face.

**-000-**

"**I'm scared now." Spoke M.P.S.**

"**Same here buddy." Said Laxish who's sitting next to him.**

**-000-**

"**This isn't going to go well." Said Brody as a light bulb fell on top of his head.**

**-000-**

But before we start…" Kavi's eyes glowed red as a portal appeared out of nowhere. Much to everyone's surprise, Omega fell out of the portal as he laid on the ground unconscious.

"Crap! I forgot about him!" Yelled Rayquaza. "Mewtwo, take him to a medic!"

Mewtwo grumbled as he teleported away with the Spiritomb.

"Uh…is he going to be okay?" Asked Angel as he's got the egg from Adelina.

"Don't worry about it. But first, we have two new contestants that will be competing!" Rayquaza said with a smile.

"WHAT!?" Yelled everyone."

"Yeah, it makes for better ratings." Explained Rayquaza. "Now, our first new contestant is…"

"STATIC! I LOVE YOU!" A female voice shrieked as a green bat flew out of nowhere and tackled the Pikachu.

"Wha…what the heck is going on here!? Who are you!?" Yelled Static as he tried to push the shiny Zubat off him who had her wings wrapped around her tightly.

"Everyone, meet our first new contestant Bella!" Announced Rayquaza as everyone looked at Bella trying to make out with Static.

"Ok, that was weird. But who else is competing?" Asked Misty.

*snicker* "He's right behind you." Said Kavi laughing.

Confused, Misty turned around and saw a Tepig literally millimeters away from her face. Her eyes widened as he began to speak.

"Hi Misty, I'm Charcoal." The Tepig spoke creepily as he sniffed the Glaceon. "Wow, you smelled purrdy." He finished as everyone either laughed or was just as creeped out.

"Uh…do you know him?" Asked Nexus.

"NO! I DON'T KNOW THIS WEIRDO!" Yelled Misty as she tried to back away, but the Tepig kept getting closer.

"How bout we-AHHHHHH!" Charcoal was cut off before getting blasted by a close ranged Water Pulse sending him crashing into a wall.

"Oooh, I love a lady who plays hard to get." The Tepig said as he quickly got up, causing everyone to stare in shock.

**-000-**

"**Never I felt so creeped out in my life." Misty said to herself shuddering. "I'd rather sleep with Brody!"**

"**Alright! Let's get it on!" Yelled Brody from the outside.**

"**I SAID I'D RATHER NOT I WILL!" The Glaceon retorted.**

"**Awww."**

**-000-**

"**What the f***! We now have stalkers on this show now!?" Shouted Vincent.**

**-000-**

"**EEEEEEEE! Like O.M.A.! I'm actually here and I get to be with Static! This is the greatest day of my life!" Exclaimed a cheery Bella.**

**-000-**

***Charcoal's face is extremely close to the camera* "Hi there! Look everyone, I'm also a T.V. person! Misty won't stop till you're mine! MINE! MINE!" Charcoal shouted as he started to laugh like a madman.**

**-000-**

"**Should I be glad that someone is actually interested in me? But that girl is too…fan girl-ish." Sighed Static.**

"Now that's out of the way, Bella will be on the Leavanny team while Charcoal will be on the Gyrados team." Said Kavi with a grin.

"WHAT!?" Yelled Misty and Static at the same time.

"Too bad so sad, because todays challenge is the FEAR challenge!" Announced Rayquaza as everyone looked at each other nervously.

"Uh, what if you faced your fear in a different story?" Asked M.P.S. as he tried to get out of it.

"NO BREAKING THE FORTH WALL!" Yelled Kavi. "Anyways this fear challenge is different from other fear challenges. Like the others, if you face your fear, you'll get your team a point, if you fail, you don't and possibly be humiliated for the rest of this show. " He finished.

"Gee, thanks for the support." Said Dew sarcastically.

"Oh, only way you can back down is that you admit that you guys suck." Added Kavi.

"But since we've gone over your profiles, we're starting the easy fears first." Explained Rayquaza.

"What do you mean by easy?" Asked Charles nervously.

"This!" Yelled Kavi as he used Psychic to lock Vincent in a room along with Claws and Charles."

"Hey! What the hell is going on here!?" The Pidgeot yelled trying to break the door down. "I CAN'T stand ghost types!" "Vincent, stay in there for two minutes and your team wins a point." Announced Rayquaza.

"Come on Vince! Don't be a Torchic!" Shouted Ty through the door.

"O-ok…" Vincent stuttered as everything became silent. After a few moments, Vince literally crashed through the door screaming "I suck!" as Claws and Charles looked at each other confused.

"Ok, no points for the Gyrados!" Announced Rayquaza.

**-000-**

"**Great, I made myself look like an idiot in front of Ty." Vincent said disappointed. "I usually try to hide it, but I'm always afraid of ghost pokémon. The fact that they're already dead is just….unsettling."**

**-000-**

"**I really don't see a problem, with Vincent's fear. Ghost types are kinda creepy." Said Ty as she flapped her wings a bit. "I just hope that he doesn't think I'm stupid or anything because of mine.**

**-000-**

"Next up, Charles and Alistar." Kavi said with a smirk as he teleported the two fire types away.

"What's going to happen to them?" Asked Angel.

"Don't worry, we have that covered." Replied Rayquaza as he pressed a button causing a T.V. to lower from the ceiling.

"T.V.!" Charcoal screamed as he lunged towards the screen, but is smacked down by Rayquaza's tail.

"NO CARTOONS FOR YOU!" Yelled Rayquaza.

"What's going to happen to them?" Asked Cloud.

"This." The Dragon replied pulling out a remote control as he turned the T.V. on as it shows Charles and Alistar tied to each other with Kavi using them as bait. Shocking the others.

"_Ready to go fishing?" Asked Kavi with an insane look on his face._

"_WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING!?" Shouted Charles_

"_None of us can swim, are you trying to kill us!?" Yelled Alistar._

"_Possibly, but remember you're pokémon and you can't die." Reasoned Kavi._

"_CELIBI DIED AND WAS BROUGHT BACK AT ONE POINT AND KYUREM KILLED HYDREIGON!" Charles yelled as Kavi grew angry._

"_Thanks for spoiling part of the game for me! Just for that, I'm gonna catch me a Sharpedo!" Kavi shouted as he threw the fishing line as Charles and Alistar were falling towards the water._

"_I SUCK I SUCK!" The two fire types screamed as they were teleported back to the mess hall._

"Well you two failed to face your fear, so your team gets no points." Rayquaza said as Alistar and Charles looked down in shame.

"What did I miss?" Asked Mewtwo as he teleported back.

"Nothing really, we had three to face their fears and nobody successfully faced their fear.

"Pathetic…" Said Mewtwo as everyone glared at him.

"Anyways, here's our next fear…Brody! You're next." Rayquaza shouted as he looked around nervously.

"We have someone special for you." Kavi said happily as a Gardevoir was sitting outside the mess hall. Brody immediately rushed towards the embrace pokémon.

"Well hey there beautiful." Said Brody flexing his muscles. "How about I get to show you around this beautiful Island."

Out of nowhere, the Gardevoir turned around and kicked the Lucario right in the crotch. "Are you stupid!?" I'm a guy you faggot!" The Gardevoir shouted as he stormed off leaving everyone in shock especially Brody.

**-000-**

"**WHY CAN'T I FIND ANY LOVE!?" Shouted Brody as he started to cry.**

**-000-**

***Bane is laughing uncontrollably***

**-000-**

"Oook, that's one point for the Gyrados, Tyanna you're up!" Kavi yelled.

"Uh…can I come with her?" Asked Vincent as Ty looked at her.

"Sure love bird, the more the merrier" Said Kavi as they were teleported away.

"Ok, let's check out what they're doing." Spoke Mewtwo as he turned on the T.V.

_Vincent, Ty, and Kavi stood on top of a thousand foot platform. Ty looked down and started to look really scared._

"_What are we doing up here?" Asked Vincent, "Ty and I are flying types, so that shouldn't be a problem."_

"_W-well…actually I-I can't…FLY!" Ty screamed from the top of her lungs as Kavi pushed her off the platform causing her to fall from high altitude._

"_WHAT! WHY DID YOU DO THAT!?" Yelled Vincent angrily._

_*Kavi is busy playing a D.S.* "Sorry, busy playing PMD Infinite Labyrinth. That a**hole Charles spoiled part of the game for me." Growled the Latios._

"_HOLY S*** I'M GOING TO DIE!" Ty shouted as she was getting closer to hitting the ground. As she braced for impact she felt something stop her as she started to go up into the air. Ty looked up and saw Vincent as he's flying her to safety._

"_Hey, are you ok?" Asked Vincent as Ty nodded._

"_How about we make it back to the others." Suggested The Pidgeot to the Staraptor._

"_No not yet." Ty answered as she was carried off into a different location._

"Wow…that was…beautiful." Said Charcoal wiping a tear from his eye as Kavi returned.

"What the hell is wrong with you!? Are you trying to get us sued!?"Yelled Rayquaza as Kavi threw him to the ground.

"Look, you wanted me here, so let me do some things my way or else I'll eat your soul." The Latios said darkly as everyone slowly backed away.

"I'm sure that Virizon wouldn't approve, and neither will Articuno." Rayquaza retorted as Kavi quickly backed off.

"Alright fine." Said Kavi in defeat.

"Now that the Gyrados are in the lead by 2, let's step it up a notch." Said Rayquaza. "Kavi! You know what to do."

Kavi nodded as he turned himself into a human and did a few hand signs and put his hand on the ground. "EDO TENSEI!"

"WHAT!?" Shouted Dew and Kimmy at the same time as a coffin came out of the ground. As the coffin opened, it revealed a dark haired human wearing a black cloak with red clouds. The human opened his eyes as he had piercing red eyes with black markings on them.

**-TO BE CONTINUED-**


	9. Fear Fighters Kavi Edition pt 2

"Everyone, meet the person who will be helping out with the fear challenge. This is Itachi Uchiha!" Kavi announced as the undead human walked out of his coffin.

"So…I have been summoned again." The human spoke with almost no emotion as he looked around at the contestants who were shocked at what they witnessed. "And why am I in a room full of summoning animals?"

"Zombie!" Screamed Brody as he tried to attack the red-eyed human. The Lucario went for a kick only for the human to turn into multiple crows.

"What the-!" The Lucario was cut off as Brody was sent flying by a roundhouse kick be the human, crashing through a nearby wall.

"Woah…"Is what most of the competitors could say.

"Itachi, I am the one who brought you here and these "summoning animals" known as pokémon." Kavi explained. "I'm going to need you to use your genjutsu on them because this is part of a fear challenge they're doing. After you do this, I will send you back."

*Sigh*"Alright, I'll do it." Said Itachi reluctantly. "I'm really getting tired of being brought back to life."

"Ok then, since some of you may know, Itatchi has an ability known as the Sharingan. This allows him to create illusions, mainly your fears for this challenge, if you look into his eyes. The same rules apply, only this time, its time based. Whoever last the longest wins for their team, and the ones with the lowest time is automatically eliminated." Kavi explained as everyone's eyes widened.

**-000-**

"**NOOOOOO!" Kimmy screamed from the top of her lungs.**

**-000-**

"**I've read the series a couple of times before, and let's say that everyone is going to suffer terrible nightmares after this." Dew said shuddering.**

**-000-**

"**I have a bad feeling about this." Spoke Bella nervously. "At least I have Static here."**

**-000-**

"Alright, but before we begin, everyone get to see each other's fear." Kavi said smiling.

"WHAT!?" Shouted everyone.

"Yes, in order for that to happen, everyone must sit in this chair." The Latios explained as Mewtwo brought in a chair with several shackles and a helmet attached on the top of the chair.

"Oh yeah. If took part in the challenge earlier, you have immunity for this part." Explained Rayquaza as

"So who will go first?" Asked Rayquaza as everyone stepped back leaving Charcoal.

"Congratulations Charcoal, you're our first contestant." Rayquaza said with a grin.

"Wait, what!?" The Tepig exclaimed as he was thrown and strapped into the chair.

"Ok Charcoal, all you gotta do is look into Itachi's eyes. Are you ready" Asked Rayquaza with an evil smirk.

"NO!" The yelled as the helmet was placed on him.

"Ok Itachi, begin." Said Kavi as the undead ninja walked up to the fire type.

"Tsukuyomi!" Itatchi shouted as his red eyes stared into Charcoal's. In a matter of seconds, Charcoal was put into a trance.

"Uh…is he ok?" Asked Cloud.

"Don't worry; he's fine…for now. Spoke Itachi as everyone looked at each other concerned.

"What does that mean?" Questioned Laxish.

"You'll see." Said Kavi as he took the remote from Mewtwo and turned on the T.V.

***Charcoal***

_Charcoal is now seen as an Emboar as he's wearing an earpiece as he's sitting in a desk at what appears to be an office building. On his desk is a tiny robot that resembled a Wooper._

"_Hello Wooper bot, what news do you have today." The older charcoal said._

"_In the news today, Old Gateau may be good for you; Nanab berry prices are slightly higher than expected, and an Aipom named Jo-Jo has killed her trainer and ripped the face off of three police officers." The robot answered back._

"_That is not news, what do you have for me on Twigger (Pokémon Twitter) today? Asked the Emboar._

"_Checking….At Charcoal Flarebacon. Your support sucks, go kill yourself." Replied the robot Wooper in its monotone voice._

"_Hey."_

"_At C__harcoal Flarebacon. Dude, I've heard that your so called "girlfriend" left your sorry ass. You must feel like a chump." The robot continued._

"_I-I'd rather not talk about tha-"_

"_At C__harcoal Flarebacon. You know who else liked tech support…your mom." The Wooper bot cut him off._

"_Wha-What the?" Charcoal said in confusion._

"_At __Charcoal Flarebacon, I pissed in your beard while you're sleeping."_

"_Is that what that smell is? Son of a b***!" The fire pig yelled angrily._

"_At __Charcoal Flarebacon. Dude, you embarrassed yourself at that club last night. Stay off the dance floor you looser." Said the Wooper._

"_Come on, who doesn't like the funky Blaziken?" Charcoal questioned._

"_At __Charcoal Flarebacon. Oh my Arceus! Nobody likes the funky Blaziken." Wooper Bot answered._

"_T-this robot must be broken." Charcoal said to himself._

"_At __Charcoal Flarebacon, you must be lonely and should kill yourself." The robot continued a bit darkly._

"_Wooper Bot, what is your tech support number?" Asked Charcoal._

"_Searching…Please call 555-183-69-ext 17." Answered Wooper Bot._

"_Dial it for me!" Yelled the fire type._

"_Dailing…" Beeping was heard for a few minutes as the phone rang._

"_Hello?" Charcoal spoke from his headset as his voice is more amplified. A loud ring was heard, hurting his ears. "Oh my Arceus, I am the tech support." He realized as he turned off his headset. "Wait…Wooper Bot when did I take up that account?"_

"_You agreed to be the sole subscriber of Porkenheimer Tech Support at 1AM last night right after 32 shots of Tequila and having 12 lap dances distributed by skanky whores." Replied Wooper Bot in its monotone voice._

"_Ugh…I don't remember the last10." Said Charcoal._

"_And you wonder why your "wife" left your sorry ass." Retorted the robot._

"_Shut up."_

"_At __Charcoal Flamebacon, no one loves you. No one loves you. No one loves you." Wooper Bot said repeatedly as it began to multiply and circle around him. As Charcoal is now seen in a white room alone watching everything that is going on._

"_Wha-what is this?" Charcoal said scared out of his mind as he saw an even older version of himself in a coffin. As he looked into the old pig's face, he found himself in a coffin that is below the ground as is begun to close._

"OK OK! I SUCK! PLEASE MAKE IT STOP!" Charcoal screamed as he opened his eyes. He looked around and saw everyone looking at him either stunned while few tried not to laugh.

**-000-**

"**Wow, that almost made me feel bad about him." Said Misty**

**-000-**

"**Wow…That was freaking hilarious!" Laughed Bane**

**-000-**

"Ok, Charcoal, your time is a solid 2 minutes 50 seconds." Said Rayquaza.

"Hey Itachi, you don't have to tone it down. I wanted more screaming." Complained Kavi.

"I really don't want to hurt anyone, but I'll do what I can." Itachi replied.

"Good, because the author-"

"FORTH WALL!"

"I got this." Itachi said as he released a crow. The bird soon flew towards the direction of the voice.

"Alright thanks, Kimmy, you're up." Spoke Mewtwo as the Froslass cursed under her breath as she flew toward the chair.

"Actually, we have something else in store for you." Kavi said evilly.

"Like what?" Asked Kimmy a bit scared.

"This…AMATARASU!" Itachi widened his right eye as black flames surrounded Kimmy.

"HOLY S***!" Everyone said as the water pokémon tried to put the flames out.

"Don't even try, water has no effect on them." Said Kavi with an evil laugh.

"How are you going to get rid of it!?" Yelled Rayquaza as the fire started to expand.

"I SUCK I SUCK! GET ME OUT OF HERE!?" Screamed Kimmy as Itachi quickly withdrew the flames. Kimmy immediately flew towards Bane as she began crying.

**-000-**

"**The reason I went towards Bane is because he's the closest ice type there…yeah, that's it." Kimmy said.**

**-000-**

"**She digs me." Bane said smiling.**

**-000-**

"**That's actually the first time I've seen Kimmy so vulnerable, for some reason that made me feel good." Ally said with a small smile.**

**-000-**

"KAVI WHAT THE F***! HAVE YOU LOST YOUR MIND!?" Screamed Rayquaza.

"Look, I'm sorry ok, this won't happen again, I promise." Said Kavi trying to calm him down.

"You better, or else you know who will come." Threatened the green dragon.

"Fine…Kimmy, your time is 1 minute. Claws, you're up." Kavi said as the Sableye confidently sat in the chair.

"Why are you smiling?" Asked Itachi.

"My eyes are crystal, your will be effected by your own illusions." Said Claws proudly.

"You sssouldn't have sssaid that." Said Shadin.

"What do you mean?" Asked Claws as he saw that the ninja turned himself into many crows. Claws became confused at what was going on.

***Claws***

_Claws found himself in a cave full of gems. He tried to grab the gems until the cave turned pitch black._

"_Wha-what's going on here?" Claws said to himself nervously as he heard a voice that began to sing in s thick, raspy voice._

"_**Rock a bye baby on the treetop."**_

_Claws saw a dark figure that he couldn't make out._

"_**When the wind blows the cradle will rock."**_

_The figure disappeared as Claws couldn't move. As soon as he turned around, he felt sharp claws slashing his side._

"_What's going on here!?" Claws screamed angrily._

"_**When the bye breaks, the cradle will fall."**_

"_Claws saw two figures approach him as he noticed that they were an older Mawile and Sableye. They charged at him as he couldn't move. The Mawile used her jaws to grab Claws while the other Sableye slashed his face,_

"_**And down will come baby, cradle and all."**_

_Claws was thrown to the ground as he was thrown out of the cave. He looked up and saw the two pokémon smirking at him as they walked back inside._

"Stop it! Stop it! I suck!" Claws screamed as the genjutsu wore off as he woke up everyone looked at him in shock. He looked down and saw that his binds were loose. As soon he was released, he quickly ran off.

**-000-**

"**Wow… that was…disturbing." Said Kura.**

**-000-**

"**I don't think I would ever hear myself say this, but that almost made me feel bad for him." Spoke Kimmy.**

**-000-**

"**HOW CAN I LET THIS HAPPEN TO ME!? I CAN'T BELIEVE THAT THESE M************S! WHY DID I LET THIS HAPPEN!?" Claws screamed as he began scratching the confessional walls.**

**-000-**

"That was weird…" Stopped Rayquaza. "Ally, you're next."

"I'm not so sure about this." Ally said nervously.

"Don't worry; I'm sure you'll do fine." Said Dew as Hydra growled at them.

"Thanks." Ally said as she was strapped into the chair.

**-000-**

"**I just hope whatever her fear is, that she at least piss herself in front of everyone." Sneered Hydra.**

**-000-**

"**This is doing to be fun." Said Kimmy,**

***Ally***

_A spotlight is shown on top of Ally as she looked around and saw that she was in a circus._

"_What the…please tell me it's not what I think it is." Said Ally to herself._

"_Come on, don't you enjoy the circus?" Asked a voice as Ally turned around and saw no one there._

"_Dew? Is that you?" Kimmy? Anyone?" Kimmy continued walking as circus music started playing._

"_Please, don't let it be them." The Riolu thought as she saw a tiny car drive in front of her. Out came dozens of Mr. Mimes._

"_S***!" Ally screamed from the top of her lungs as she started running as the Mr. Mime clowns started to chase her._

"_KEEP AWAY FROM ME! I HATE CLOWNS!" Ally screamed from the top of her lungs as they kept chasing her. Ally soon found herself falling into a pitfall as she found herself inside a cannon._

"_Please don't fire, please don't FIRE!" The fighting type soon found herself flying as she was launched into the air. She looked down and saw the clowns carrying bazookas. They all fired as pies started to fly towards her._

"_THAT'S IT! I HAVE ENOUGH! AURA SPHERE!" The Riolu felt anger overcome her as she fired several balls of energy at them destroying them all as she landed perfectly on the ground._

"_BLAZE KICK!" Ally's feet ignited with flames as she charged towards the Clowns as she began to kick several of them as they all turned into crows._

***Back to reality* **

Everyone is shocked to see what was Ally Doing on the screen, but was even more shocked as the Riolu broke out of her chair.

"What the hell!? How did sh-!?" Kavi was caught off as the Riolu fired several Aura Spheres at the group. Everyone tried to move out of the way or block the attack as few pokémon such as Hydra, Hal, and an intern were hit by the attacks."

"BLAZE KICK!" Ally shouted as she charged at Kimmy as her feet were ablaze yet again.

"DAMMIT ITACHI! CALL IT OFF!" Shouted Mewtwo.

"I'm working on it!" He yelled back as he successfully called off his jutsu. Unfortunately for Kimmy, Ally's flaming foot nailed her square in the face. Ally stopped and saw what she had done.

"Wha-what happened?" Asked Ally afraid of the answer.

"You went crazy and broke out of the chair, and then you started attacking everyone." Explained Kavi with a small laugh.

"S-sorry about that." Said Ally as Kimmy was sent to the infirmary, her voice cracking.

"Don't worry, nobody blames you for this." Spoke Dew as he tried to comfort her.

"Thanks…" She said with a small smile on her face.

**-000-**

"**Wow…that was wow…" Said Static.**

**-000-**

"**I kinda feel better a bit better now. I wonder if…nah." Ally said to herself. "But Blaze Kicking Kimmy did feel good though.**

**-000-**

"**Ally is just a good friend and nothing more." Explained Dew "Not really looking for anything since… *sigh***

**-000-**

"**I am going to kill her…" Kimmy said darkly as she has an ice pac wrapped around her face.**

**-000-**

"Ally, your time is 3 minutes 52 seconds, now…next victim is Kitty!" Rayquaza announced as she reluctantly sat in the chair.

"Tsukuyomi!"

***Kitty***

_The Liepard soon found herself completely paralyzed. The atmosphere around her became dark as night. She looked around and saw a hollow inside of a large tree._

"_My home…" Kitty said to herself as she walked inside the tree. She heard some footsteps running around._

"_Lockhead? Is that you little bro?" Kitty asked as she turned around and saw a shadow that had ran past her._

"_Lockhead, this isn't funny." Kitty said with annoyance as she ran outside to follow the shadow. As soon as kitty ran outside, the sky turned red and she was surrounded by crows. The crows formed into a large mass as Itachi appeared from the mass._

"_Itachi!? What's going on here!?" Kitty Shouted. The ninja said nothing as he disappeared. A bloody shiny Purloin laid motionless on the ground where Itachi stood._

"_LOCKHEAD!" Kitty screamed as she ran towards the poor Purloin. "OH MY ARCEUS WHAT HAPPENED!?" Lockhead remained unresponsive as she knew what's happened._

"_Lockhead…no Lockhead." The Liepard said as her voice broke. She looked up and saw Itachi again, staring right into her eyes with his sharingan._

"_You…you bastard!" Kitty screamed from the top of her lungs as she lunged at Itachi. The cloaked human once again disappeared in the form of many crows._

"_NIGHT SLASH!" Kitty started slashing at the crows left and right. They began to multiply with every hit._

"_You're full of hatred…" Itachi's solemn voice rang through the area._

"_WHERE THE HELL ARE YOU!" Kitty Screamed. "COME OUT AND FIGHT ME!"_

"_I will not fight you, but if you want to quit, you know what you'll have to say." Spoke Itachi_

"ALRIGHT! I-I suck…" The Liepard said in defeat as the illusion was released. As soon as Kitty was released, she began to cry as she wrapped herself around Angel.

**-000-**

***sniff* "I know what you're thinking; I do not have a crush on Angel." Kitty explained. "He was just there and I couldn't**

**-000-**

"**I just hate it when a girl cry, but I kinda find it cute when it's Kitty." Angel stopped as he realized what he said.**

**-000-**

***Angel is trying to rip the camera off the wall* "Come on! Why isn't there a delete button on this thing!?"**

"**Because we know that you wanted some things removed, and that wouldn't be fun for the viewers!" Shouted Mewtwo.**

"**I hate you guys." Angel said to himself.**

**-000-**

"Alright, Kitty's time is 4 minutes 23 seconds, Hal

"You have forgotten, I am a robotic being, I have no sleep." Spoke the Beldum

"You're out then." Said Rayquaza."

"That will be void, the author will bring me back." Hal said as he was teleported away by Mewtwo.

"FORTH WALL! WAIT… WHAT THE AAAAHHHHH!" The voice screamed as everyone looked at Itachi.

"Hey, I said I'd take care of it." The Uchiha said shrugging his shoulders.

"Alright…since Hal is gone. Challenge's over." Said Grant as he walked away.

"Not so fast there." Spoke Rayquaza as he grabbed the Grovyle," Because the challenge is still on. And you're next."

"And like stated earlier, whoever has the lowest time is automatically eliminated." Added Mewtwo.

**-000-**

"**ARE YOU KIDDING ME!?" Laxish screamed.**

**-000-**

"**I'm screwed." Grant said.**

**-000-**

"Your eyes are not going to get me." Grant remarked coldly.

"I really don't' have to." Itachi said as he lifted a hand between his cloak.

***Grant***

"_Wait…what's happening here." The Grovyle said to himself as he saw himself in the middle of an arctic tundra._

'_S-so cold…" Grant said as he tried to walk through the wasteland, only to be slowed down by a blizzard. Grant continued as he tried to find shelter, only to fall to the ground time slowed down for every breath he took._

"_No…must keep going." _

"_Heh heh heh, I always knew that you were weak." Grant looked up and saw Bane grinning at him._

"_What the hell you're doing here…" Grant said coldly, as he struggled to get himself up._

"_I came to watch you die, but I don't think this weather is doing its job." The Weavile smirked._

"_You…Bastard…" Grant weakly spoke as he noticed that Bane now possesses the Sharingan eyes his claws glowed white with an icy aura as cold as the area._

"_Die…" Before anything else could happen, everything instantly turned to normal. Grant looked around confused as he saw everyone is still in the room. More noticeably, a white light is surrounding Itachi._

"What's going on here!?" Asked a stunned Static.

"I need a new host, that's what I need." Said Kavi angrily.

"Host?" Asked Artemis.

"You see, the effects of Edo Tensei, or Impure world resurrection requires a host where it feed on one's chakra or energy." Explained Kavi as everyone except for Itachi looked at him in shock.

"So who's the host?" Asked Bella nervously.

"Keldeo." Kavi said nonchalantly.

"What!?" Shouted Rayquaza and Mewtwo.

"Yeah, I brought him with me because Suicune is after him too. And he's scared out of his mind since Cobalion threw that last party.

"How come nobody invites me?" Complained Mewtwo.

"Nobody really likes you." Rayquaza retorted as the psychic legendary glared at him.

"Where's Keldeo anyway?" Asked Cloud.

"Glad you ask…CRAP! I NEED A NEW HOST!" The black Latios shouted.

"Don't worry." Itachi said as paper began to fly off his body. "My crow should be back in 3…2…1…"

As if on cue, a panicked Cofagrigus was flown in through the window. He looked around and saw the everyone in the room.

"Egridos!?" Yelled some of the contestants.

"Who's that?" Asked Sam holding his egg.

"The most annoying person you would meet.

"More annoying than anything." Added Static.

"Hey! It's not my fault that you kept breaking the forth wall." Said Egridos until he was tackled by Kavi.

"We'll be right back after a word from our sponsor." Spoke Rayquaza as he's blocking the camera.

**Jynx hair, no matter how many times you wear it, you'll always end up feeling like a transvestite-**

"And were back." Said Rayquaza nervously. "We have nothing to do with that add and we apologize for those who may be offended.

"Bulls***!" Yelled Egridos as he's tied down and is placed in some barrier made by Kavi.

"Shut up! Dew, you're next." The Dragon legendary said as he reluctantly sat in the chair.

"Could you take off your helmet Dew?" Mewtwo asked as he shook his head.

"Come on! You did it in my story." Said Kavi.

"FORTH WA-"

"SHUT UP!" Yelled everyone.

"Look, I'm not taking off my helmet." Said Dew.

"This isn't going anywhere." Growled Mewtwo as he used Psychic to remove some wires from the helmet attached to the chair. Each one went straight under the water type's shell.

"Wha-what was that!?" Asked Dew nervously.

"Just start the challenge already!" Yelled Kavi as Itachi locked eyes with Dew.

***Dew***

_Dew found himself waking up in a wooded area. He noticed that the forest appears larger. He noticed something odd as he stood up. He felt lighter and can stand on both his feet._

"_Wait, something isn't right here." He said to himself as he walked to a nearby stream. Dew is shocked as he looked in his reflection. He's smaller with a sky blue fur and a white head._

"_Wait, I'm an Oshawott now!?" He shouted. Before he could do anything else, he heard a scream. Knowing who it may be, he ran to the area where the screaming came from. Time seemed to slow down as he tried to run._

"_It's just an illusion, it's just an illusion." Dew said to himself as he kept running._

"_Keep telling yourself that, but it will become all real." Dew heard Kavi's voice._

"_Dew made it to an area that is familiar to him. His eyes widened from what he's saw."_

"_Gliscor! Use poison sting!" A blond haired teen shouted as the Fang Scorp pokémon fired dozens of needles at a brown furred Meowth._

"_Morgan!" Dew shouted as he tried to move, but the ground below him sucked him in._

"_What the…I can't move." Dew said as he tried struggle himself free._

"_Gliscor! Use Guillotine!" Dew's eyes widened as remember what was going to happen. The Gliscor smirked as its claws glowed white and began to fly towards the poisoned normal type._

"_NO!" The Oshawott screamed as he was able to free himself, he jumped in the path of the flying scorpion. To his surprise…everything has frozen in place, except for the Gliscor who had went through Dew and straight towards Morgan._

"STOP IT! JUST STOP IT! I SUCK!" Dew screamed as he was released from Itachi's genjutsu.

"Alright Dew, you've made good time. 4 minutes, 9 seconds" Said Rayquaza.

"That…seemed…a lot longer than that." The Samurott responded panting.

"Well, you're done." Spoke Kavi as he yanked the wires from under Dew's helmet as strands of long, white hair were still attached to it.

"OW!"

**-000-**

"**Wow…that was just as bad as Kitty's. Though he did look cute as an Oshawott…" Ally sighed. "Wait! Delete that last par-!"**

**-000-**

"**A long time ago, my sister and I were captured by an abusive trainer. His main pokémon was a Gliscor who's just as evil as he was." Dew said quietly. "Let's just say that that selfish a****** never made it to the age of 18."**

**-000-**

"Ok, this is taking way too long, may we start a montage here!?" Complained Rayquaza.

**-Montage-**

Camille watched herself became an old and lonely Vaporeon, but she stayed surprisingly long. Bane was trapped in a room full of Grants as they made him dress as a baby, but instantly quit, Adelina and Static had the same fear as they were confronted by their mothers and were beaten brutally by them, Hydra was chased by a giant boulder but quit shortly after, Misty was tied up and was burned at the stake, she stayed surprisingly long as she went to cloud for comfort but was tackled by Camille as Charcoal tried to fight Cloud…but failed. Cloud on the other hand didn't last long, he was trapped in a room with a Buneary that suddenly started to multiply and he instantly quit.

**-000-**

"**Wow…that was just sad." Said Alistar.**

**-000-**

"**I can explain! Buneary and Lopunny are evil…EVIL!" Yelled Cloud.**

**-000-**

Shadin wandered around the Island as everyone he passed he saw everyone die of poison, Laxish and M.P.S. were stuck in a world of famine. M.P.S. quits, but Laxish stayed a bit longer, Kura was surrounded by a wall of sand but quit before being crushed. She ran towards Tyson for comfort shortly after that. Sam saw everyone in the room dead, as he looked into a mirror; he saw an evil version of himself covered in blood, Angel didn't stay as many would expect as he was trapped in a cage that got smaller, crushing him by the second, while Artemis and Apollo quit at the same time as they watched each other get blown up, Tyson stayed the longest as he was surrounded by a large crowd of people before falling asleep surprising everyone. While Bella's fear…it's too brutal to show as she flew towards Static for comfort.

**-End Montage-**

"Alright, next victim is Omega!" Rayquaza announced as Mewtwo teleported him back to the mess hall.

"Welcome back Omega." Kavi said with an evil smile as the Spiritomb was thrown into the chair.

"WHO THE F*** ARE YOU!?" Yelled Omega who's twitching.

"I'm Kavi, and it's your turn to do today's challenge." Explained the Latios as he placed wires on Omega the same way as Dew. He noticed Itachi, but didn't get chance to say anything as he was placed in his genjutsu.

***Omega***

_The Spiritomb looked at Itachi waiting for something to happen._

"_HA! You call that an illusion? I can't believe that I'm wasting my time with you. " Omega asked laughed as Itachi looked back at him and smiled. Omega looked around and saw everyone smiling back at him._

"_Uh…What's going on here?" Omega asked confused._

"_Nothing really." Bane said he grabbed Grant's hand._

"_We are all just happy to be here." Finished grant._

"_Wait! You two hate each other! There is no way that you two will have any other contact without kicking the crap out of each other._

"_It's just so peaceful here." Dew said wrapping an arm around Hydra kissing her on the cheek._

"_Besides, you're always in a bad mood. So were here to turn that frown upside down." Spoke Kimmy as she and Ally placed a shell and flower necklace around him._

"_W-what's happening here!?" Screamed the Spiritomb._

"_Lalalalalalala lalala lalala." Everyone started singing as they formed a circle around him holding each other's appendages._

"_AAAGGGH! I SUCK I Suck!" Omega screamed as the genjutsu wore off. Everyone just looked in shock._

**-000-**

"**I'd rather get f***** by a bunch of Rhypherior than to do what that video showed.**

**-000-**

"**Never in a million years…" Grant growled.**

**-000-**

"**Great, now I gotta burn that image out of my head." Said Bane shuddering.**

**-000-**

**Dew: *Throwing up in the toilet***

**-000-**

"WHAT THE F*** WAS THAT!?" Yelled Rayquaza.

"A sea lion puking." Answered Itachi.

"forth…wall…" Egridos said weakly before passing out.

"Dammit, he's out of chakra." Kavi said as a blinding light began to surround Itachi.

"Looks like it's time for me to go." Itachi said with a smile. "I wish good luck to all you in this competition."

"Now that that's over, let's look at who's going home tonight." Mewtwo said as he read a list.

**Tyson- 6 minutes 20 seconds**

**Nexus- 6 minutes 19 seconds**

**Grant- 5 minutes 7 seconds**

**Bane- 5 minutes 2 seconds**

**Kitty- 4 minutes 23 seconds**

**Misty- 4 minutes 10**

**Dew- 4 minutes 9 seconds**

**Ally- 3 minutes 52 seconds**

**Shadin- 3 minutes 50 seconds**

**Camille- 3 minutes 46 seconds**

**Adelina- 3 minutes**

**Claws- 2 minutes 53 seconds**

**Charcoal- 2 minutes 50 seconds**

**Laxish- 2 minutes 3 seconds**

**Angel: 1 minute 52 seconds**

**Static- 1 minute 49 seconds**

**M.P.S. 1 minute 30 seconds**

**Cloud- 1 minute 25 seconds**

**Apollo- 1 minute 19 seconds**

**Artemis- 1 minute 19 seconds**

**Omega- 1 minute 15 seconds**

**Kimmy- 1 minute**

**Bella- 56 seconds**

**Hydra- 54 seconds**

**Hal- No time**

"Hydra, you're out." Said Rayquaza.

"WHAT!?" She screamed."

"Whatever, you're out of here." Said Mewtwo as Hydra lunged at the host only to be teleported away.

"Thank Arceus she's gone." Said Kura as Dew smiled.

"Now that two campers are eliminated, it is time to end this here. Who will win? Who will lose? Find out next time on Total Pokémon Insane Island!

*Vincent flies in with Ty*

"Where the hell were you guys!?" Asked M.P.S.

"Just looking around the other islands." Answered Vincent.

"Well, did you learn to fly yet?" Asked Brody, only to get smacked by Ty.

"That's none of your business."

***Elsewhere***

Keldeo is lying inside a cage as he slowly started to wake up. He saw a figure break open the cage as he knows who it may be.

"Wow…I know Kavi is evil, but that is no way for someone like you to be treated." The voice said as Keldeo weakly tries to escape.

"No…keep away from me…no…" Keldeo said before passing out.

**Alright, I'm going to end this off here. I was planning to get this out a lot earlier, but it came out longer than expected. Also, if there's something you want to add about your O.C. feel free to tell me and I will try and put that in a future chapter. Also, if anyone can guess where Charcoal's fear is based on, you will pick the next challenge Here's a hint, "Squirrley Wrath". But moving on, poor Hydra and Hal, I'm sure they will come back…or not, and also Keldeo and Egridos, but anyways, stay tuned for the next chapter.**


	10. Suicune's Return

**Hi there, sorry it took so long. Anyways this challenge is an idea by LazyFoxLover as she and MoonbeamMidnight got the answer to the last question right. The answer was Foamy the squirrel in the episode "Twitter Talking Robots" The fact that it was posted on Christmas was just a coincidence. But thanks to you guys for giving me ideas for a future challenge, I'll be sure to use them in the future. But anyways. Let's begin!**

**Suicune's Return**

Last time on Total Pokémon Insane Island! Fear is the name and fear is the game as the contestants were to do a fear challenge. We couldn't do this challenge alone as we brung a special guest Kavi. Things went by slowly until Kavi brought another guest, Itachi Uchiha. Because of this, the challenge now became time based where two campers, Hal and Hydra were sent packing. Meanwhile…Keldeo has been kidnapped (I have a good guess who). Will the remaining campers still keep their sanity? Find on Total…Pokémon…Insane…Island!

**-Later that night-**

"This is bad, this is bad! Virizon is going to kill me if I don't find Keldeo!" Shouted Kavi as he flew around in Rayquaza's trailer.

"Kavi! Calm down, we'll try and find him." Assured Rayquaza.

"WHAT!? HOW CAN I CALM DOWN WHEN MY CO-HOST IS MISSING!? IF THE SACRED SWORDSMEN, ESPECIALLY IF VIRIZON FINDS OUT I'M SCREWED HERE!" The black Latios snapped as the trailer door opened. The two dragon types turned around and saw Suicune entering he trailer.

"Suicune, you're finally back." Rayquaza said with a smile as the water legendary approached them.

"Sorry about my absence Ray, what is Kavi doing here?" Asked Suicune.

"I had Kavi and Mewtwo fill in for you since you've been gone since the FREAKING DARE CHALLENGE!" Rayquaza shouted causing Suicune to flinch.

"Also, Keldeo is missing. Have you seen him anywhere?" Asked Kavi as Suicune's eyes widened a bit.

"Uh…I-I haven't seen him anywhere." Suicune said nervously.

"Suicune, Reshiram told me that you're a terrible liar. Do you know where Keldeo is?" Questioned Rayquaza.

"I-I uh.." Suicune stuttered as Kavi got into her face.

"Suicune' Where is my co-host?" He said in a slightly threatening tone.

"I-I don't know. Look, there's Virizon!" She said pointing behind Kavi.

"What!? Where?!" Kavi asked as he looked away. The sound of the door shutting was heard as Suicune is gone.

"Oh that little-You know...I'll find Keldeo myself." Kavi growled as he teleported away.

"Well…at least Suicune's back." Rayquaza said to himself.

**-000-**

"Man, I really hate that challenge." Alistar said as he and the alliance members are in a deep part of the forest.

"Tell me about it…Everyone is h-happy." Omega said twitching.

"Aww….is the little ghosty afraid of a little happiness?" Mocked Bane.

"SHUT UP AND MAKE ME SOME TACOS!" Yelled the Spiritomb.

"What?" Asked Alistar.

"Nothing, I haven't been thinking right since the challenge before." Explained Omega. "Wait, where's Static and Claws?"

Moments later, loud angry screaming can be heard, following a few explosions from an unknown attack as the tress crackled and fell to the ground.

"Wow…today's change has really set him off." Said Alistar in concern.

"Whatever, the dark troll should get used to it….SUPAH WOOPA!" The Spiritomb said randomly causing everyone to stare.

**-000-**

"**Gah! What the f*** is wrong with me!?" Shouted Omega. "It's like my personality is getting….OH MY ARCEUS THERES AN EVIL BELLSPROUT!"**

**-000-**

"Ignoring that…has anyone seen the rat?" Asked Bane as the two remaining pokémon shook their heads.

**-Static-**

Static walked into the mess hall as he carried some sort of note with him.

"Hello? Is anyone there?" The Pikachu asked looking around the empty room. "You said that you wanted to talk to me about something right?"

As Static got deeper into the mess hall, the door behind him slammed shut.

"What the-what's going on here!?" Asked a stunned Static as a mysterious figure flew by and hit the mouse pokémon in the back of his head, knocking him out.

"We are going to have some fun tonight my electric lovely." A Zubat said revealing to be Bella.

**-Back to Bane's alliance-**

"Whatever, I've made a list on who we can get rid of." Said Bane with a sinister grin as he pulled out a list.

"Like who?" Asked Alistar as he looked at the list.

"Let me see it." Said Omega as he snatched it out of Bane's grasp (Don't ask how)

Charles

Artemis

Apollo

Bella

Laxish

Adelina

Sam

Angel

Kitty

"Wow…this is pretty good." Said Omega impressed. "But why the incest chande….nevermind." Spoke Omega.

"That's one of the reasons why I want him gone. The guy overstayed his welcome, and besides it would be a lot easier for me with less fire types around…no offence Al." Said the Weavile

"None taken." The Charmeleon replied not really caring.

"Alright then, Charles is out of here." Said Omega with a grin. "WAFFLE SAUSAGE!"

**-000-**

"**Ok, that guy is starting to get really weird." Bane said shaking his head.**

**-000-**

"**I kinda feel bad about getting some people out, but I need to make it far." Alistar spoke as to himself.**

**-000-**

Tyson, has asked Dew to meet him at the beach where he is met by M.P.S. ,Shadin, and Grant.

"Wait, what are you guys doing here?" Asked Dew in confusion.

*Yawn* "Dew, we're here want you to join our alliance." Said Tyson getting back to his normal self.

"Why should I even join? I'm not the one to be used here." The Samurott said as he began to walk away.

"Look, don't be such a pain. I'm not here to target specific people, I'm only doing this to make it at least to make it to the merge." The Scraggy explained.

"If you don't join, you'll be sent back with Hydra." Said M.P.S. causing the water type to stop in his tracks.

"Alright…I'll join, just please don't mention that name." Spoke Dew as he shuddered.

"Great. With my leadership, Shadin's intelligence, M.P.S, and Dew's strength, and Grant's speed, we're sure to make it far." Said Tyson.

"Ssso, what ssshould we do now?" Asked Shadin as he turned to Tyson.

*snore…snore…* Tyson laid flat on his back asleep as everyone fell over.

"So much for leadership…" Said Grant coldly.

Unknown to them, a small figure hid in a nearby bush.

"An alliance? I gotta make keep an eye out for him…: The figure said to itself before running off.

**-Leavanny Girls cabin-**

"Alright, Hal is gone. So who should we get rid of next?" Asked Kitty.

"How about Charles? He hasn't been doing much." Suggested Adelina as she put her egg in a makeshift nest.

"That's a good decision, but what about Angel?" Asked Artemis.

"Angel would be more useful, so I wouldn't get rid of him…yet." Said the Liepard.

"Just ask him out already." Spoke Artemis in her monotone voice.

"Why not you and Apollo?" Retorted Kitty.

"Ok, that would be just as messed up as Charles case because Apollo is my brother." Replied the Lunatone.

"Great…now I got to get that image scrubbed out of my head." Said Adelina as she climbed into her bed.

"Sorry about that…wait, where's Bella?" Asked Kitty.

"My guess...Static." Answered Artemis.

"I do not wanna know anything else…"Said Kitty "Let's get some sleep now."

**-000-**

It is morning in the Gyrados' girl's cabin. A certain Glaceon was the first to wake up, she saw a Tepig staring dangerously close at her. Misty immediately woke up as she let out an ear-piercing scream.

"Ah…Misty, what's going-CHARCOAL!? WHAT THE F*** ARE YOU DOING IN HERE!?" Shouted Ty

"I'm just here to see my purdy little "Ice Queen" here." Said Charcoal with a stupid grin on his face.

"GET OUT NOW!" The girls all shouted.

"Not unless she goes out with me, we'll get married, have some kids…AAAAHHHHHH!" Charcoal didn't finish as the girls began kicking the crap out of him.

**-Gyrados' boy's cabin-**

"Urgh…what was that?" Nexus asked sleepily as and the others woke up from the screaming.

"Who you think it may be?" Spoke Cloud as he pointed to an empty bed.

"Oh boy…he should be back in 3…2…1…" Vincent said as if on cue, Brody opened the door. He was then met by the angry girls as Kimmy threw a brutally beaten Charcoal in his face. Knocking them both to the wall behind him.

"Wow…what did you do to him? Asked Vincent slightly scared.

"I WOKE UP WITH THIS F***ING CREEP STARING AT ME WHILE I'M ASLEEP!" Screamed the Glaceon.

"Wow…I knew the guy was weird from the beginning, but NOT stupid." Said Nexus as Charcoal quickly got up much to everyone's shock.

**-000-**

"**What is wrong with this guy!?" Shouted Ally**

**-000-**

"**Ladies and gentlemen! I give you today's main attraction, the Indestructible Tepig!" Shouted Vincent with a ringmaster impression.**

**-000-**

"MISTY! I LOVE YOU!" Charcoal shouted as he ran towards Misty only to be stopped by Cloud.

"Hey, if she says she's not interested, then she's not interested. I suggest that you should keep your act together and back off if you know what's good for you." The Vaporeon threatened causing Misty to blush and Camille to glare at her.

"CAMPERS! REPORT TO THE DOCKS IMMEDIATELY!" Suicune yelled through speakers stunning everyone.

"Wow…Suicune's back?" Questioned Dew

"Whatever, let's see what torture they have in store for us." Said Kura.

**-000-**

"**Wow…that I really nice of Cloud to protect me like that. Maybe there is hope between us." Misty said with a smile.**

**-000-**

"**That ice witch better not take away my Cloud here, I'm the one who's right for him." Spoke Camille angrily.**

**-000-**

"**Really, the actions that Charcoal has done is just plain wrong…as an actor, I can sense conflict between us." Said Cloud.**

"**Hey Cloud! There's a Buneary outside!" Yelled Charcoal from outside.**

"**MOMMY!" The Vaporeon screamed from the top of his lungs.**

**-000-**

All of the campers made it to the docks as a huge elevated platform seen above the ocean. As Suicune and Mewtwo are here.

"Welcome campers to the next challenge!" Shouted Suicune.

"Where were you?" Asked Laxish

"And where's Rayquaza?" Added M.P.S.

"One, none of your business, and two Rayquaza is with Kavi." Explained Suicune.

"Doing what?" Questioned Brody.

"Keldeo is missing." Said Mewtwo as Suicune shifted her eyes.

**-000-**

Keldeo is seen handcuffed to a bed where numerous pictures of him and Suicune are everywhere.

"What the- Hey! Can somebody help me!? HELP!?" Keldeo screamed trying to break free.

**-000-**

"Where is –"

"SHUT UP ALREADY IT'S TIME TO START THE NEXT CHALLENGE MAGGOTS!" Yelled Mewtwo as everyone became quiet.

"Today's challenge is a Battle Royale challenge! Each team will get to battle each other. The last team standing wins!" Said Suicune in a cheery tone.

"But before we begin…" Mewtwo said as his eyes glowed blue as an unconscious Static brought back. His fur is messy, and he has Bella laying on top of him with a smile on her face, leaving everyone to stare in shock.

**-000-**

"**MY EYES!" Screamed Kimmy.**

**-000-**

"**Great…another image I need to burn from my brain." Said Bane.**

**-000-**

Static woke up and saw everyone staring at him, most of the guys smiled, while the girls just stared in shock.

"Why are you looking at me like…" Static stopped and noticed Bella on top of him.

"WHAT THE HELL? BELLA!?" The Pikachu screamed as the Zubat flew off of him.

"Why hello there Static, did you enjoyed our "time"?" Bella asked with a smile.

"No, because as soon as I walked into the mess hall, you knocked me out!" Static yelled.

"Ok ok, you two can have your lovers quarrel later." Said Suicune

"She's not my-"

"SHUT UP!" Mewtwo shouted as he teleported the campers to the platform.

"Now are both teams ready?" Asked Suicune.

"Uh…Adelina and I have an egg." Explained Sam as Mewtwo took the egg.

"Now…are there any other questions?" Asked Suicune.

"Aright…begin!" Mewtwo said as the two teams charged at each other.

It is like a war between the two teams. As if on instinct, Grant and bane were the first to attack each other slashing at each other with intent to kill. Static kept firing thunderbolts at Dew only to be blocked deflected by his sword nearly hitting Laxish as he hit M.P.S. with a Mega Punch sending him flying off the platform.

"M.P.S. IS OUT!" Suicune announced as a large explosion was heard as the Swinub was sent flying towards the infirmary.

"WHAT THE HELL WAS THAT!?" Shouted Brody.

"OH YEAH, WE PUT MIMES IN THE WATER TO MAKE THINGS INTERESTING." Explained Mewtwo as he took the megaphone.

"Now you tell us…" Grumbled Ty the Staraptor used Close Combat on an unsuspecting Angel who knocked Vincent off with a Flamethrower. The pecks and scratches were strong enough to knock the Houndoom off the platform, but unfortunately, Ty lost her balance and fell off. She cursed at herself for not being able to fly as she landed on a mine as well.

"ANGEL, TY, AND VINCENT ARE OUT!"

"Come on! They're losing more members! This is the Alamo!" Shouted Omega as he used Faint attack to knock Kimmy off. But due to being a ghost type, Kimmy floated back onto the platform safely as she knocked the Spiritomb off with an Icy wind at the same time Bane tackled Grant off the edge eliminating them both. But something odd is happening with Kura. She launched several Dark Pulses knocking off Camille, Tyson who's Knocked Claws with a Bone Rush, and knocking out Charcoal who blocked the attack for Misty.

"TYSON, OMEGA, GRANT, BANE, CAMILLE, AND CHARCOAL ARE OUT!" Announced Mewtwo.

The same thing is happening with Charles as he used Flame Burst on Nexus, Brody, Sam, Adelina, and Misty taking them out. Dew got electrocuted by Static's thunderbolt, but Static was eventually defeated as he got hit by the water type's Ice Beam. As this is going on, Cloud used Surf as a large wave came from behind the platform. Many of the remaining campers saw what's happening and immediately tried to hang on, taking out Apollo, Charles, and Artemis"

"WOW…STATIC, NEXUS, BRODY, CHARLES, MISTY, SAM, ARTEMIS, ADELINA, AND APOLLO ARE OUT!" Said Suicune impressed.

"NO!" Bella screamed as she fired an Air Cutter at the remaining Gyrados, but didn't notice Ally as she came out of nowhere and knocked her out with a Blaze Kick. Kimmy smirked as she fired an Ice Beam at her own sister only for Dew to get in the way knocking him off.

"BELLA AND DEW ARE OUT! THAT LEAVES 3 GYRADOS, AND 2 LEAVANNIES"

"KIMMY! WHAT THE HELL WAS THAT FOR!?" Screamed Ally.

"Oops, I missed. I didn't think that your boyfriend would get in the way." Mocked the Froslass.

"H-he is not my boyfriend Ally said as she began to get even more angry while Cloud is fighting Laxish and Kitty.

"You know I'm kidding. Daremoga minikui anata no you ni bunruisare masu.  
(Nobody will fall for an ugly slut like you.)

"I NEVER BEEN IN A RELATIONSHIP BECAUSE OF YOU YOU BITCH!" The Riolu then tackled her sister the ground as she began to stat wailing on her. Kimmy retaliated by blasting her in the face with an Ice Beam to the face knocking over Kitty, Laxish, and Cloud who were close to the edge.

"Uh…should we tell them that their team won?" Whispered Suicune to Mewtwo.

"Nah, let's keep this going for a little while." Said Mewtwo as Ally used Bullet Punch and successfully landed a hit on Kimmy before slowing down the speed of her attack with Icy wind. Kimmy then went for an Ice beam that seems like it hit but a hole in the ground has appeared.

"Nanidesu ka? (What)" Kimmy was stunned as the ground gave way and Ally popped up and punched the Froslass causing her to fall over the edge. But in the last second, Kimmy wrapped her arms around the Riolu as the began to fall on a nearby land mime before getting teleported safely.

"What the…weren't we about to get blown up?" Asked Ally as she and Kimmy noticed that they're safely on the docks.

"Yes, but first…Mewtwo." Suicune ordered as his eyes glowed. In an instant, the remaining campers were teleported back as they were either wrapped in bandages or covered in soot.

"Urgh…what do you want now?" Asked Shadin in pain.

"We just wanted to let you know that the Great Gyrados has won the challenge!" Suicune announced a The team cheered and the Leavanny team glared at Charles who had a confused look.

"Leavannies, I will see you at the campfire ceremony." Said Mewtwo a he teleported away.

**-000-**

"**The others told us what happened." Spoke Sam.**

"**Good bye Charles." Finished Adelina as the egg moved for a second much to their surprise.**

**-000-**

"**Charles, you screwed up man." Said Static.**

**-000-**

"**AAAGGGHHH! FIRST THE FEAR CHALLENGE, AND NOT THIS!? I HATE THIS GAME!" Claws yelled as his eyes glowed red as he began to tear apart the confessional.**

**-000-**

"**I'm not going to ask what's happened in here…but at least my Alliance will vote for Charles." Said Kitty.**

**-000-**

"**I don't know why everyone is mad at me, I'm voting for Kitty" Spoke Charles as he smoke a cigarette.**

**-000-**

"**If you're wondering why I had Kura and Charles attack their own team, it is because I've used confuse Ray on both of them during the fight. Whoever loses, that team gets to eliminate whoever is the "cause". *chuckle* "This makes the competition easy to get rid of." Explained Apollo.**

**-000-**

"Alright, everyone but Charles is safe." Mewtwo said impatiently threw the heads at the campers. Charles looked at the others in shock.

"What!? Why am I gone!?" Asked Charles in confusion.

"You've attacked your own teammates." Said Apollo.

"I wouldn't do that, I swear!" Yelled the Chandelure.

"Whatever, leave so you can go back to f***ing your mother." Said Bane coldly as Charles floated away in disappointed.

**-000-**

"**I…I just can't believe it, I hardly did anything in this story-"**FORTH WALL!"***sigh* I guess Claws, Bella, or Alistar deserves to win far better than I." Charles said in disappointment.**

**-000-**

"Now, that's over. The creator has posted a poll on his profile so you can pick up to three challenges that you would want the campers to do next. But moving on, will Omega become more crazy? Will Charcoal become more creepy? Will Ally and Kimmy try to kill each other in their sleep? And will Keldeo be found safely? Find out next time on Total! Pokémon! Insane! Island!" Suicune announced as the camera faded to black.

**-000-**

"Hello…? Anyyone?" A weak Keldeo said helplessly as he's still shackled to the bed.

**Alright, like Suicune said earlier, I've posted a poll to which challenge you would like to see. I also have one more question. Who would you like Cloud to be with? Would you like him to be with Camille the Vaporeon, or Misty the Glaceon? That's all I have to say now…so review everyone.**


	11. Lights! Cloud! Action!

**Alright, your votes have been casted and the challenge will be…meh, what am I saying? Also, sorry for being late on this. Kinda had a bad week which led to the delay. But Suicune, please start this off!**

Last time on Total Pokémon Insane Island! The campers were ready to rumble as the challenge was a battle royale. Mewtwo and I sat back and enjoy the campers beating the crap out of each other. Charcoal is still a CLB, Omega may be losing his mind, and a fight ensues between Ally and Kimmy accidentally causing their team to win the challenge. All and all, it was Charles who was eliminated after Apollo used Confuse Ray to make Kura and Charles to attack their own teammates, causing Charles to be eliminated. What will happen next? Will Rayquaza return? Will Keldeo be found (He should be fine.)? Find out now on TOTAL! POKÉMON! INSANE! ISLAND!

**-000-**

"Alright Ray, don't be scared, it's just Suicune's trailer." Rayquaza said to himself with apprehension as he cautiously approached a seemingly normal trailer. As he approached the trailer, he lightly knocked on the door that triggered an alarm causing the dragon to jump.

"INTRUDER ALERT! PLEASE IDENTIFY YOURSELF!" A robotic voice shouted as the alarms blared.

"Damn you Genesect." Rayquaza said to himself.

"INTRUDER ALERT! IDENTEFY YOURSELF!" The voice yelled.

"T-this is Rayquaza, I-is Keldeo inside?" The dragon stuttered."

"ACCESS DENIED! YOU MUST BE ELIMINATED FROM THE PREMESIS!" The trailer yelled as the "satellite" on top of the trailer aimed itself at Rayquaza.

"OH CRAP!" Rayquaza shouted as he tried to fly away.

"TARGET LOCKED IN 3…2…1…" In a matter of seconds, a huge laser shot out of the trailer blasting Rayquaza out of the sky. Causing him to hit the ground hard.

**-Rayquaza's trailer-**

"What was that?" Asked Mewtwo as he looked through some documents that were on a desk.

"Oh, it's the security system that I had for my trailer; I had it updated by Genesect." Explained Suicune.

"Uh…should we do something about that?" He questioned.

"About what? No one could get inside unless it's me, or someone I'll allow." She said with a smile.

"I'm not talking about that, I'm talking about Genesect! That guy is just as screwed up as Yveltal!" Mewtwo screamed.

"I don't know what are you talking about, they're ok to me…but you are right about Yveltal." Said Mewtwo.

"I hope you don't mind me for asking, but do you happen to know what happened to Keldeo?" Mewtwo asked as Suicune looked stunned.

**-000-**

"Urgh…Why does she have that much security?" Groaned the dragon type in pain as his phone began to rang. He barely able to pull it out as he began to talk.

"Hello…?"

"What!? That's where Keldeo is!?"

"I'll get him later, and explain the whole Suicune thing when I get there…"

'Oh yeah, Mew…Tell Genesect that I'm going to kill him." He finished before passing out.

**-000-**

"Wow, this is great! We were able to get rid of Charles!" Cheered Kitty.

"Yeah, but did you think that it was too easy?" Asked Adelina as she stared at the egg. "I mean Charles just attacked us for no reason at all, do you think that there may be someone else?"

"I guess you're right…" Said Artemis quietly.

"What's wrong Artemis, are you ok?" Asked Kitty as the Liepard approached the Lunatone.

"Yeah…I'm fine." She lied. "I'm just thinking about who to get rid of next."

"I don't know…how about we vote off Alistar, he hasn't been doing much, or maybe Laxish." Spoke Adelina.

"We might want to keep Laxish in so he would be an easy win if one of us makes it to the final round against him, but Alistar would make a good choice." Thought Kitty. "But I say that we may have to vote off Static."

"Why Static?" Asked Artemis.

"For starters, he hasn't been doing much and he's got Bella after him. So once we get Static out, Bella will quit so it's like killing two Pidgey with one stone." Said the dark type.

"Come to think of it, how come we don't see Bella here, we could use her." Suggested Artemis

"Static!? Why won't stay togeteher with me!?" Screamed Bella from the outside. The girls looked and saw the Zubat chasing him as he tried to get away.

"Yeah…that make sense, Static it is." Said Adelina.

**-000-**

"**Charles elimination wasn't as what they've seen…I just don't know what I should tell them." Said Artemis**

**-000-**

Inside the Gyrados Girls cabin, it is a complete mess, a few windows were broken and the bunks were trashed. Kimmy and Ally continued fighting as they were eventually separated.

"COME ON YOU BITCH! YOU'VE MADE MY LIFE HELL AS IT IS!" Ally shouted as she was held back by Ty and Camille.

"HOW ARE YOU GOING TO DO THAT YOU UGLY MUTT!? Shouted Kimmy as she struggled to break free from Misty and Kura.

"Will you please stop fighting; this isn't going to get you nowhere." Kura said as Kimmy is close to breaking fee.

"Uragirimonowoshatto daun da!" The Froslass screamed.

"Does anyone understand what the f*** she said!?" Yelled Ty

"She said 'Shut up you traitor!' and I believe that was directed towards you Kura." Answered Ally as the Umbreon started to get pissed off.

"Look, I told you that I don't know what happened! All I remember is that I was fighting Artemis and everything went blank after that!" She screamed.

"Yeah, like I would believe that!" The ghost type hissed. "Your ugly self probably cross-dressed so you can suck the guys tiny d****!" The insult caused Kura to seethe with rage.

"SHADOW BALL!" The Umbreon shouted as Kimmy got blasted in the face at point blank range knocking her out unconscious.

**-000-**

"**Well…I guess that's one way to stop them from fighting." Said Ty**

**-000-**

"**Kimmy…you've made yourself a new enemy." Seethe Kura**

**-000-**

"I have enough of this, you can keep this ice witch here!" Ally screamed as she ran out of the door slamming it.

**-Elsewhere-**

"Alright boys, we got Charles out. Let's keep up the good work and we'll be able to make the competition much easier." Said Bane.

"Easier than a Buneary getting a Brazilian." Spoke Omega as everyone just looked at him, as he gave him a weird look.

**-000-**

"**Okay, that guy is starting to get a little more weird." Said Alistar**

**-000-**

"**WHY DO I KEEP SAYOMG THESE THINGS!?" Screamed Omega**

**-000-**

"Ignoring that…who should we get rid of next?" Asked Claws.

"Don't you remember? We target Artemis next." Said Bane.

"Besides, she hasn't been doing much lately." Spoke Alistar.

"Good, now let's go so we can listen to Justin Bidoof." Omega as the alliance stood in shock. Embarrassed, Omega quickly floated away. Unknown to them, a certain meteor has been watching the group.

**-000-**

"**So they think that they're going to make it far because they have an alliance and now they're going to target my sister!?" Shouted Apollo. They wouldn't last no longer than six episodes when I'm done with them."**

**-000-**

*Yawn* "Alright, we should come up with a strategy on who we should get rid of." Said Tyson lazily.

"I thought that we're not targeting specific people." Replied M.P.S.

"Does it matter, we're already going to get rid of Kura since she attacked her own team." Said Grant coldly.

"I guess you're right." Spoke M.P.S.

"I don't know, something didn't feel right about that. I say that we should give her a second chance, because getting rid of her too soon would be such a pain…" The Scraggy interjected.

"Why are you so quick to protect her?" Scoffed Grant. "You can deal with your girlfriend some other time."

"And what if I do like her?" Retorted Tyson.

"That's going to make her a threat to the alliance, and you're supposed to be the leader!?" Grant shouted.

*Yawn* "I'm not going to waste my time arguing with you. It'll be too much of a pain." Tyson said as he laid back on the sand.

"Fine then." Said Grant as he walked away.

*Sigh* It's been two days since the alliance was made, and its already going to hell." M.P.S. said to himself. "What are we going to do now Dew? Dew?" M.P.S. looked around and noticed that he's missing as well.

"Great…I wonder if there's any ice cream left." The Swinub said as he ran off to the mess hall.

**-000-**

Ally is seen sitting on the docks as she tries to calm down from what happened between her and Kimmy. Surely she wonder why is she's always mean to her. Just…why? Her thoughts were broken as she saw a familiar pokémon rising from the water below.

"Dew, what are you doing here!?" Asked the stunned Riolu as the Samurott climbed onto the dock.

"Just swimming around, nothing else." He answered. Besides, you looked upset, what's wrong?"

"Kimmy and I kept fighting; I'm really getting tired of her and her mess." She said sadly.

"Well, at least you stood up to her." Replied Dew trying to cheer her up.

"Yeah…I guess you're right. But I have one question." Said Ally.

"What is it?" Asked Dew.

"In that last challenge, why did you take that Ice Beam for me?"

"Well I-"

"CAMPERS REPORT TO THE AUDITORIUM IMMIDEATLY!" Shouted Suicune through the megaphone.

"We have an auditorium?" Asked Ally.

"YES, WE DO!"

"I'll explain later." Said Dew as he ran off with Ally following.

**-000-**

The campers made it to an area not too far from the cabins where a large building stood. Inside there a stage is set up. A movie projector and a white screen hung from the top of the stage.

"What's this?" Asked Brody.

"I'm glad you asked because today's challenge is a movie challenge!" Suicune said cheerily as Cloud smiled.

**-000-**

"**Yes! A challenge that I'm good in!" Cloud shouted happily.**

**-000-**

"**Hmm…this is going to be tough…I might help us win…this time." Apollo pondered**

**-000-**

"**This is perfect! This will show them that I'm good for the team!" Kura said confidently**

**-000-**

"Here are the rules, both teams will be given a genre of a movie and will have three hours to do it. It will be a short movie and you will have the limit of four scenes to have a complete movie, there're many props and equipment for you backstage and once you're finished, the movies will be judged by myself and two guest that will show up later this challenge." Explained Suicune "Any questions?"

"Yeah…where's Suicune?" Asked Vincent

**-000-**

*Mewtwo is shown bound and gagged as he struggled inside of a closet.*

**-000-**

"Mewtwo is tied up at the moment, but moving on. The Gyrados team has an action/adventure movie, while the Leavannies have a romance movie. The challenge begins…now." She said as the campers immediately rushed to the opposite directions backstage.

**-Leavannies-**

The Leavanny team are now in a large room where there are many lights, a camera, and a green screen for the scenes. Nearby, there were props, but there only used for the scenery. The team looked around until Apollo floated in front of the group.

"Alright, our team shows lack of leadership here. So I will be directing this movie. The two pokémon that will be starring are Adelina and Sam-"

"Why us?" The two pokémon asked as they cut off Apollo.

"Because you two are the closest to a couple on this team. Besides, you two haven't been given much screentime.

"But what about us!? Shouted Bella as she got Static in a death hug, nearly choking him.

"I'm sorry, but I don't count crazy stalker behavior." Replied Apollo as the Zubat frowned at him.

"Hey sunshine I have a question, who died and made you leader?" Growled Bane.

"Oh, if you want to know I would like to talk to you in private." Answered the Solrock as he led the Weavile away from the group.

"What do you want rockhead?" Said Bane impatiently.

"I just want you to know that I know about your alliance." The Solrock responded causing the Weavile's eyes to widened

"H-how do you know this?" Stuttered Bane.

"Just like another Pokémon here, I've been observing the others. Just so you know I also know that you're planning to get rid of Artemis. If you even think of voting you off, you'll have a bigger problem than Grant. I'm not planning to join your alliance, but you better do what I say unless you'll end up like Charles. Got it?" Apollo threatened as he nodded.

"Good boy, now remember what I say so we can win this challenge." Said Apollo as he and Bane walked back to the group

"What's wrong?" Asked Angel as he noticed Bane's worried look.

"I-it's nothing, Apollo and I were just talking that's all." Said Bane trying not to sound nervous.

"Good, now let's get this movie started." Spoke Apollo in a happy tone.

**-000-**

"**Dammit, he's on to me! I gotta find some way to get rid of him…but how?" Thought Bane.**

**-Gyrados-**

"Alright. Do to my acting experience, I would like to see what you guys have so I'll be the director." Said Cloud as everyone looked excited or slightly nervous.

"Are you sssure you can do thisss?" Asked Shadin.

"Of course, I already made a cast list right here as soon as Suicune gave us the genre. I can't think of a title for it, but I'm pretty sure this will work out. A young prince. Brody. End up finding his father, the king. Dew that's you. In the process of dying. Brody learns from the servants, Ally, Kura and Charcoal that it was a knights, that's you Shadin is the killer. Brody will be trained by Nexus who later 'betrays' Brody and sends him to Shadin. The three will clash as Shadin will be killed by Brody, avenging his father. So…what do you think?" Asked Cloud.

"That…is…AWESOME!" Shouted Misty as she hugged Cloud causing Camille and Charcoal to glare at them.

**-000-**

"**That fishstick better stay away from my Misty." Charcoal said darkly as he's extremely close to the camera.**

**-000-**

"**That little bitch! I need to show Cloud that I am the best for him…But how?" Cammile said to herself.**

**-000-**

"Hey, why did you pick them?" Kimmy complained in a bratty tone. "Surely you could've used someone more kawaii for this…Unlike some people." She said gesturing to Ally and Kura as they glared at her.

"I didn't pick roles by cuteness Kimmy, I just pick who I think is best. It's simple really. Brody seems like that he would be more of a hero like character, we need some support characters to add in so Ally, Kura, and Charcoal would seem to fit, then we have Dew, your beard already makes you look old…no offence, while Ty and Vincent, you two are important for the main character so his character development becomes stronger, and finally we have Nexus and Shadin as the antagonist. The most important role in this story, I was originally going to put Grant or Nexus in, but I believe that you will fit that role the best. "Explained Cloud.

"But what about us?" Asked Grant.

"Grant and M.P.S., Vincent and Ty, you will do the lights, Tyson will work on the sound, Kimmy will do the effects, and Camille and Misty, you girls will do the makeup. Got it?" He asked as everyone nodded.

"Alright! Now let's begin!"

**-Leavammies-**

"Look, I'm just trying to help here." Said Sam as he tried to catch up to a ticked off Adelina.

"Look, I don't need you or anyone else here! I thought you were different, but you're just like the others!" The Leafeon shouted causing the Absol to flinch.

"Look, you don't understand." Sam said in a calm tone.

"Understand what!? That you're a-!" Adelina was cut off as Sam gave her a deep, passionate kiss.

"CUT!" Apollo shouted as the two pokémon kept making out.

"I SAID CUT!" The Solrock yelled as the two pokémon stopped and were blushing soon after.

"So… how did we do?" Asked Sam who is still blushing.

"I was about to say that two should show more emotion, but I think we got a scene right here. Everyone take five." Said Artemis from behind the camera. Everyone had left to take a break leaving behind the grass and dark type.

"So…that kiss just a few moments ago." Artemis started to speak. "Was that-"

"For real? Yes, from the deepest depths of my heart, no love like this is false nor can tear us apart." Said Sam with a smile.

"Wow…I didn't know that you can be so poetic." Spoke the Leafeon with a smile.

The Absol came to get the egg that was next to the camera. "Thanks, I'm usually the quiet one and all, but you are the first in a long time who made me feel…complete." He said as he gave Adelina another kiss. "I guess that I have to say is that I love you."

Tears started to flood Adelina's eyes. "Oh Sam." The two pokémon leaned closer for another kiss until they heard a sound of a crack.

"What was that?" Asked Sam as the two pokémon looked down and saw the egg moving.

"Oh my Arceus, it's hatching!" Shouted Adelina excitedly.

"What pokémon you think it's going to be?" Asked Sam.

"I think we're going to find out now." Replied Adelina as the egg broke apart. The pokémon revealed is a small pink pokémon, it hound a round body, a tuft of pink fur on its head, and beautiful brown eyes. The pokémon looked at Sam and Adelina and immediately ran to the Absol and snuggled him.

"Aww, she likes you."Cooed Adelina. "What should we name her?"

Sam looked at the Igglyhuff and nuzzled back. "I don't know, how about Rin or Rina?" He asked.

"That sounds perfect, Rina it is." Said Adelina as the newborn fell asleep.

**-Gyrados-**

"Alright Dew, we couldn't find any sword props so it would be best for Brody to borrow one of your Seamitars." Said Cloud ah he's operating the camera.

"I'm sure that wouldn't be such a good Idea." Spoke Dew as he is covered a substance that appears to be blood.

"Aw come on, you got two swords. I'm pretty sure the ladies are in to someone who is strong enough to wield something like that." Brody said as he yanked one of the swords from Dew's arm and lifted it up into the air as it became just as tall as Brody. The Lucario felt it getting heavy as he dropped the sword, causing the broad side to fall on him. Knocking him out in the process.

**-000-**

"**And that's why we stand on all fours. Those things are heavier than they look. Said Dew**

**-000-**

"**Hahahaha EPIC FAIL!" Shouted Ty as she fell on the floor laughing.**

**-000-**

"What did I just say?" Asked Dew as he withdrew his sword returning it to its smaller size.

"Anata ha karewokechiga!" Shouted Kimmy who was floating above the set.

"I didn't jinx anyone Kimmy, it's not my fault he's a pain magnet!" Dew retorted as a light fell on top of Brody.

"Sorry about that!" Shouted Vincent. "The screws are loose here!"

"Nice going Captain Idiot!" Shouted Ty as Vincent looked away sheepishly."Now we lost Broady.

"For the love of...EVERYONE! WE NEED TO STOP SCREWING AROUND HERE! WE ALREADY WASTED THIRTY MINUTES AND WE NEED TO GET THIS MOVIE DONE, PRONTO!" Shouted Cloud as everyone stared at him.

"Don't worry, we'll get it done. Tyson said lazily as he jumped off the balcony and took Dew's sword. He lifted it up and wielded around with no problem surprising everyone.

**-000-**

***Dew looked at the camera shocked***

**-000-**

"**Wow…even if he seems lazy Tyson is a lot stronger than he looks." Said Kura. "I have to say, that I'm quite impressed."**

**-000-**

"Amazing Tyson, do you have any experience in wielding swords?" Asked Cloud happily.

*Yawn* "I do, my brother was a thief and he taught me how to use almost every weapon out there." Said Tyson lazily as he swung the large sword a few times. The last swing knocked out Brody again who's just getting up.

"Perfect, now let's start and someone give this guy some coffee, only a little caffine." Smiled Cloud. "Lights!"

*M.P.S. Grant, Ty, and Vincent turned the lights on."

"Camera!" Cloud shouted as he activated the camera.

"Action!"

**-Leavannies-**

The group returned to he set as many were either surprised or smiled at what they saw. There laid Sam and Adelina as they were asleep, curled around the newly hatched Igglybuff. Everything is peaceful until a certain ghost pokémon broke the silence.

"OH MY ARCEUS! MY EYES! THEY BURN!" Shouted Omega as he closed his eyes, waking up the sleeping pokémon in the process.

"Wait-what the!?" Adelina shouted as she and Sam woke up and saw Rin crying.

"Omega!? What the hell is wrong with you!?" Yelled Sam as Adelina tries to calm down Rin.

"I HATE LOVE! I CANT STAND LOVE! JUST SEEING THIS IS MAKING ME SICK!" Shouted Omega as he left the set.

**-000-**

"**Wow,,,bad breakup much?" Asked Laxish.**

"**NO!" Shouted Omega.**

**-000-**

"Ignoring that…everyone, meet the new pokémon that hatched from the egg. Her name is Rina." She said introducing the baby pokémon to the team.

"But you can call her Rin for short." Added Sam as most of the Leavanny team rushed in to see the baby.

"Aww…she's so cute." Squealed Bella. "I just wish I have Static's kids in the near future."

"You know we're not in the same egg group right?" Asked Static.

"So what are you going to do with her?" Asked Angel. "I mean, Rin is still a kid, and she's too young to do these challenges."

"I don't know, I don't think they would let her compete." Replied Sam.

"Well, except for Sonan and Spike on the other island." Explained Laxish until an intercom buzzed.

"ACTUALLY, RIN WILL BE JOINING YOUR TEAM." Said Suicune through the intercom.

"Yay!" Rin cheered as she's clapping her stubby arms together.

"What! You can't do that, she's just a kid!" Shouted Adelina as she held the normal type closer to her.

"I JUST DID. YOU HAVE TEN MINUTES LEFT TO FINISH YOUR MOVIE. ALSO…YOU LEFT YOUR CAMERA ON." She said as the group turned around and saw the flashing red light on the camera, causing everyone to fall on their backs.

"F***!" Shouted Kitty

**-Gyrados-**

"Alright, now that's a rap! I have to say, directing usually isn't my strong suit, but this is probably the best I have done yet." Said Cloud with a smile.

"Good, I need some sleep anyway" Yawned Tyson as he fell on his back asleep right unknowingly almost Kura causing her to blush a small bit.

"What are we going to do now?" Asked Nexus.

"We only have a short time in editing it so it won't take me that long." Answered Cloud.

"Hey Cloud, do you need any "help" with that?" Asked Camille with a hidden smile as Misty was ready to attack.

"Alright, I will some time to fix this. So I will need some time for myself. Every one of you had done a great job." He said gladly as he walked away with the film.

As the group departs, a shadow appeared and started following Cloud.

**-000-**

"Come on, where are these two?" Suicune asked to herself as she waited in the auditorium.

"Hey! Sorry we're late!" Shouted a female voice as two pokémon had appeared. The first one is a deer-like pokémon with rainbow antlers, and an x within each of her eyes. The looks like a white dog with a red "scarf" and a green mohawk.

"It's about time you two showed up." Said Suicune with a pout.

"Sorry about that, some Snorlax tried to eat my Gracedea flowers. To be honest, a salad would've been good for the fat oath." Explained Shaymin.

"What about you Xerneus? How you're doing?" Asked the water legendary.

"Um…I'm with Cobalion now." Said the deer pokémon nervously causing Suicune's jaw to drop.

"What!? You're with Cobalion now!?" Exclaimed Suicune as Xerneus nodded.

"Also, we know about you and Keldeo. By the way, weren't you with Raikou?" Laughed Shaymin.

"The couples are mixed up on the shows, someone smart should make a timeline of th-"

"FORTH WALL!"

"By the way, did they find Keldeo?" Suicune finished.

"Yeah, they did. He's with Kavi now…though something has eerily changed about him." Explained Xerneus.

"Changed? How?" The water type asked.

"He's nice." Said Shaymin.

"Ok, that is kinda creepy, but I'll guess I pay Keldeo a visit after this episode." Said Suicune with a smirk.

"Don't you have a show to host?" Asked Shaymin.

"Oh, you're right!" Exclaimed Suicune as she went to a nearby table and pressed a button on top of it. "CAMPERS, TIMES UP! REPORT TO THE STAGE IMMEDIATELY!" She shouted as the campers made it back in a matter of seconds.

"Alright campers, it's now time to start the second half of the challenge, which is to show your movies!" She said enthusiastically. "But first, let me introduce you to two of our three judges, Shaymin and Xerneus!"

"Hello there.' Said Xeneus calmly.

"Hi, can we start watching movies already!?" Shouted Shaymin impatiently.

"Right, we three will judge the movies. Whoever gets a score out of thirty wins." Suicune explained. "First up, Leavannies!"

Apollo took the film and easily set it up Psychic. The room darkened and in a matter of seconds, the movie starts to play as the campers took their seats behind the judges.

**A Helping Hand**

The song Lonely by 2ne1 started to play as Adenlina is seen crying in front of a tombstone with an egg next to her. Sam walks up next to her.

"You miss him don't you?" The Absol asked as he sat next to the Leafeon.

"I do…I when he saved me from that fire, all I did was treat him like crap." She sobbed.

"He's done everything to try to protect you." Said Sam consoling the Leafeon.

"I just wish that there is some way to make up for what happened." Adelina spoke softly.

"Is that why you have that egg?" Asked Sam.

"Yes, he's been taking care of it for some time. I don't know what pokémon it is, but this kid can't be living on its own." Adelina explained.

"If you needed a place to stay, I can offer you a place at my home." Suggested Sam.

"Really!?" Asked Adelina surprised. "That would be nice.

"Come on Adelina, let's go." Said Sam as the two walked off with the egg. The camera zooms in on the tombstone as a Munchlax is engraved on the stone.

The next scene took place around evening as the music played Hands Down by Dashboard Confessional. The two pokémon l made it to a house. Sam opened the door inside is nothing but a small room.

"It may not be much, but you can stay here for the time being." Said Sam as he led her around the house.

"Thanks Sam, but should I ask you something?" Asked Adelina.

"Yeah, what is it?" Asked Sam.

"Why are you helping me? Nobody accept for Laxish has ever done that for me." Said Adelina

"You see, since I first met you I was too shy to do anything. I noticed how you and Laxish were close and I grew jealous and I became distant. I knew that I didn't have a chance until I found out he died in the fire…wait, that didn't come out did it?" Asked Sam lowering his head.

"No, it didn't. But let me tell you something, Laxish and I were never in a relationship, we were just close that's it. I don't know why you're acting like a baby, but there is nothing between us!" Shouted Adelina surprising Sam.

"Look, I'm sorry. I didn't know. But if anything, I will do everything take care of this egg for you. I'm doing this because I love you Adelina." Said Sam causing the Leafeon to blush and smile.

"Y-you do?" Asked Adelina smiling.

The Absol came to get the egg that was next to Adelina. "Yeah, I'm usually the quiet one and all, but you are the first in a long time who made me feel…complete." He said as he gave Adelina. "I guess that I have to say is that I love you."

Tears started to flood Adelina's eyes. "Oh Sam." The two pokémon leaned closer for another kiss until they heard a sound of a crack.

"What was that?" Asked Sam as the two pokémon looked down and saw the egg moving.

"Oh my Arceus, it's hatching!" Shouted Adelina excitedly.

"What pokémon you think it's going to be?" Asked Sam.

"I think we're going to find out now." Replied Adelina as the egg broke apart. The pokémon revealed is a small pink pokémon, it hound a round body, a tuft of pink fur on its head, and beautiful brown eyes. The pokémon looked at Sam and Adelina and immediately ran to the Absol and snuggled him.

"Aww, she likes you." Cooed Adelina. "What should we name her?"

Sam looked at the Igglyhuff and nuzzled back. "I don't know, how about Rin or Rina?" He asked.

"That sounds perfect, Rina it is." Said Adelina as the newborn fell asleep. The two carried off Rina as the two went to sleep.

"Laxish would be proud would he?" Asked Sam

"He would be." Replied Adelina as they drifted off to sleep.

-**End-**

As the movie ended, most members in the room started to applaud, especially members of the Gyrados, especially di to the introduction of Rin. Suicune raised her paw in the air signaling their silence.

"Alright, that was a great effort, but the movie kinda sucked. And I said FOUR scenes. This deserves a 5 out of 10." Said Suicune shocking the Leavannies..

"I agree with Suicune, even though it's nice the egg hatched and all, I found the plot a bit too confusing. So it's a 5." Said Xerneus.

"It sucks, 3." Spoke Shaymin as the Leavannies glared at her.

**-000-**

"**Ok, now she's going to get it." Growled Apollo**

**-000-**

"Next up, Gyrados!" Announced Suicune as Cloud set up the film.

"Wait, is that Cloud Margaux!?" Shouted Shaymin in a fangirl like fashion. "I'm such a huge fan of yours. May I have your autograph? Are you starring in this movie!?"

"Thanks, here you go, and no." Said Cloud as he handed out a signed picture of himself. "I'm actually directing tis film."

"Oh wow, I can't wait to see it." Cheered Shaymin as cloud started the movie.

**Revenge of the Pokémon Prince**

**Directed and edited by Cloud Margaux**

Drums are heard as the camera zooms in side of a castle. It moved through a few rooms. The camera stopped towards Tyson as he wore a blue coat with a white stripe across it, and an emblem of two crossed swords . He lay in his bed sleeping. Pretty soon, footsteps could be heard as three figures barged into his room alerting the Scraggy.

"Prince Tyson, you must come quickly!" Shouted Kura as she, Charcoal, and Ally wore coats that are similar to Tyson's but are white instead of blue.

"What's wrong my loyal servants?" Asked Tyson worriedly surprisingly not even tired.

"It's your father, he's…he's…" Ally tried to fight back the tears.

"Just follow us." Ordered Charcoal as the three led the dark/fighting type to a room that appears to be the throne room. On the ground lies Dew as he's in of pool of his own "blood" and appears to be unconscious as a cold wind blew. Everything is silent until a violin started to play.

"Father! My Arceus, what happened to you!?" Shouted Tyson as Dew opened an eye and started coughing.

"Father, who did this to you?..." Asked Tyson.

"My son…I do not have much time…left. I was ambushed by a former knight…who like he is had attacked me." Said Dew Breathing heavily.

"Who did this?" Asked Tyson as a tear started to fall from his eye.

"Beware…of the snake named Shade…his poison…isn't like any normal poison. He resides …in the kingdom of Viperium…but I have one final request…" Said Dew.

"What is it? I'll do anything." Cried Tyson.

*cough* "As you…avenge my death…I need you to take my sword for your journey…find a Scyther known as Nexus so he can rain you…he's …the only one…." Dew didn't finish as he now died on the cold, hard floor.

"Dear lord…Father, I will avenge you." Said Tyson as he pulled out one of Dew's swords. He carried it over his shoulder and lest the castle as the servants took a large blanket to cover the body.

The next scene showed Tyson running as the image of a map as the Scraggy ran across the land. He then stopped into a middle of a forest as Scraggy stopped at a nearby tree to rest.

"Come hither, who dares to trespass on my land?" A gravelly voice said as Tyson immediately rose to his feet.

"Who's there!?"Shouted Tyson as he notice a figure appear from the shadows knocking him to a nearby tree.

"Why are you here!?" The voice yelled.

"I'm on a quest to avenge my father, you're wasting my time already." Said Tyson as he noticed the figure appear. Tyson swung the sword as it grew increasing its range. The figure soon found himself knocked against the tree. The figure is revealed to be Nexus as Tyson pointed the sword against the Scyther's throat.

"Wait…the coat of arms, you're Steven's son aren't you?" Asked Nexus.

"I am, are you Nexus?" Questioned the Scraggy.

"I am, but what is this about this quest you're on?" Asked the bug type.

"Shade…he killed my father, he told me to go and find you." Said Tyson with anger in his voice.

"So that's why you have his blade. You see, I used to fight Shade years ago, but I was almost killed by him, but became one of the first to survive. For you to be ready, I will take you on as my apprentice." Offered Nexus.

"Alright, as long as I can take down" Said Tyson.

"The two pokémon kept fighting for what appears to be weeks and later months. Tyson had a tough time due to him having one blade and Nexus have scythes on both of his arms. Soon enough Tyson learned full use on how to use the seamitar.

"Nice job Tyson. You're really showed signs of improving." Nexus said smiling.

"Thanks, but I should probably get going. I must end this quest." Spoke Tyson.

"Yeah…about that." Said Nexus.

"What do you-!" Tyson felt a large force of pressure hitting him in the back of his head. The Scraggy fell to the ground as a black figure slithered next to him.

Tyson later woke up as he found himself in a dark room as the cold winter air blew though the room. He looked around as he noticed that Dew's sword is missing.

"Looking for thisss?" Hissed a voice as Tyson turned around and saw Shadin the Serviper holding the seamitar.

"My father's sword, what are you doing with it!?" Yelled Tyson.

"Oh, sssomething of a trophy of your useless father of yours. But on a clossser exam, this thing is junk just as much as he is." Shadin said as he threw the sword, Tyson caught it in time before it fell on the ground. Unfortunately, it was a trick as the Seviper lunged at the Scraggy. The two kept on brawling as the sounds of blades clashing lasted for what seemed to be hours. Tyson succeeded in avoiding his poison and knocking Shadin to the ground. Stepping on his tail so he won't use his poison.

"Shade, My father was honorable enough to have you banished for treason, but now you mus-" The film suddenly froze as the screen eventually turned white, surprising everyone in the room.

"Aw come on, it was getting to the good part!" Wined Cloud.

**-000-**

"**Yeah, while Cloud was working on the film *laughs*, I did a little bit of editing of my own." Laughed Omega"**

**-000-**

"Whatever, it was good that deserves an 8." Said Suicune.

"It's alright, 7." Spoke Xerneus.

"Alright, both teams are tied, let's see what does Shaymin thinks." Said Suicune as the grass legendary was staring at Apollo.

"Hey, Shaymin. You're ok?" Asked Xerneus.

"Oh, what I have to say is that this movie is absolutely dreadful." Said Shaymin causing everyone to stare in shock. "I can't believe that I watched this chicken s***! Negative 500!" Shaymin yelled as the Gyrados' team jaw's dropped.

"Well, it looks like the Leavannies win!" Suicune announced as the team cheered leaving the Gyrados both stunned and disappointed.

"HOW THE HELL DID THEY WIN! MY TEAM WORKED SO HARD TO MAKE THIS! YOU'RE ARE JUST….HORRIBLE!" Shouted Cloud as he stormed off. Shaymin shook her head realizing what was heard flew away crying."

"Wow, harsh. Anyways I will see you at elimination tonight." Suicune said as the Leavannies went off to celebrate.

**-000-**

"**Hmm…I say Brody." Said Charcoal.**

**-000-**

***M.P.S. is eating a jug of ice cream* "Brody."**

**-000-**

"**The hopeless romantic pain magnet." Said Grant.**

**-000-**

***Snore* *Snore* Tyson fell asleep.**

**-000-**

"Ok, I gotta go pay someone a visit so everyone but Brody gets a tiki head." Said Suicune impatiently.

"What, why!?" Yelled Brody surprised.

"It's for your own good, you're kinda a pain magnet." Spoke Grant in a cold tone.

"That was a coincidence, I am not a pain magnet!" He yelled angrily.

"Oh yeah, there was a package mailed to you." Suicune said as she gave the Lucario a box. Brody opened the box as it's revealed to be a bomb.

"WHAT THE FU-!" *BOOM* Brody is seen flying out of the island.

"Alright, now that we gained a member and lost a member what kind of chaos will happen next. Find out next time on TOTAL! POKÉMON! INSANE! ISLAND!

*Mewtwo is seen tied up inside of a closet. The floor he's on is wet and he appears to be crying.*

**Alright, sorry for being so late right there. Though I have to say, that this is the toughest challenge I've done, especially since half of this chapter got deleted for…unknown reasons *gives death glare at a figure from the next room*. I only have two weeks of wrestling left also, so after those two weeks. Chapters should be coming in quicker than before. Anyways, thanks for reading.**

**-SS**


	12. Barf Wars

**Last time on Total Pokémon Insane Island, the contestants had to make a movie. Both teams did well until Omega sabotaged the Gyrados' movie costing them the challenge. In the end, it's Brody who was sent blasting off the island. What will happen next? Find out now on Total Pokémon Insane Island!**

**-Gyrados Boys Cabin-**

The guys are sleeping peacefully until they heard an ear piercing scream woke them up.

"What was that?" Groaned M.P.S.

"I have a good idea who." Said Vincent as he pointed a wing at an empty bed. The cabin door eventually opened as a badly beaten Charcoal crawled into the cabin.

"What did you do this time?" Asked Dew.

"I…just went to the bathroom to…see Misty, and…she did this." The Tepig spoke weakly as the guys gave him a disturbed look.

**-000-**

"**Idiot…" Muttered Grant**

**-000-**

"Really dude, you deserved to have your ass kicked for that." Remarked Cloud as Charcoal passed out.

"Uh…ssshould we help him?" Asked Shadin.

*Yawn* "Nah, he'll be fine." Said Tyson as he climbed back in his into his bed.

"CAMPERS! REPORT TO THE MESSHALL IMMEDIATELY!"

"S***." Muttered Tyson.

**-Mess Hall-**

"Good morning campers, are you ready for the next challenge?" Asked Suicune in a really good mood.

"No, just get this over with already." Said Angel impatiently as everyone nodded.

"And why are you so happy anyway?" Asked Kitty.

"She's back together with Keldeo." Explained Rayquaza. "But moving on, today's challenge is an eating challenge!" Rayquaza announced as some of the contestant's eyes widened with excitement.

**-000-**

"**YES!" Shouted M.P.S. and Laxish at the same time.**

**-000-**

***Sigh*..."I don't know if I should do this." Said Alistar.**

**-000-**

"But we can't have an eating challenge without any food." Added Rayquaza as a Kangaskhan pulled out a large table consisting of poffins, berries, and other of food.

"Is this is a dream?" Asked Laxish as his eyes watered.

"You didn't do anything to the food, did you?" Asked Bane cautiously.

"No, and we just feel like giving this to you. So just take your seats and eat." Rayquaza said as everyone sat in their seats.

"Ok…ready, set go!" Suicune shouted as everyone was eating like crazy. Tyson, Kimmy, Apollo, Artemis, and Omega were eating the berries, while Laxish, M.P.S. and Alistar (surprisingly) ate a large amount of poffins. The more carnivorous pokémon such as Ally, Bane, Kura, Dew, Nexus, Kitty, and Angel ate a large roast that was a part of the table. Nobody noticed the hosts leaving the room as everyone eventually became full.

"Wow, that food is just great." Said Static rubbing his full stomach.

"Yeah, but who won?" Asked Sam with Rin sleeping on his back.

"I don't know, but maybe we should…" Ty was interrupted as the doors and windows shut down with a steel covering that also covered the walls.

"What the heck is going on here!?" Shouted Camille while the sounds could be heard from a speaker.

"Alright campers, this is the REAL part of the challenge." Said Rayquaza through the intercom.

"Let us guess, we have to stay locked in till we piss ourselves?" Asked Laxish sarcastically.

"Close enough. You see, we spiked your foods with some stuff that will make you puke. Last team standing wins." Explained Rayquaza as the speakers shut off.

"There's no way I'm staying in here! Volt Tackle!" Static ran towards the steel wall as electricity covered his body. Static hit the wall head first as he knocked himself out unconscious.

"That had to hurt." Said Dew as Bella went to check on the electric type.

**-000-**

***Bane is laughing like crazy.* "Epic fail!"**

**-000-**

"Oh yeah, we covered the area with reinforced steel so yeah…there's no way out."

"I swear I'm going to kill you by the time this is over." Muttered Nexus darkly before slapping himself.

"Yeah, there will be no killing of anyone." Spoke Suicune. Somebody is going to throw up in 3…2…1."

"BLARRGH!" Everyone turned around and saw Laxish throwing up in a garbage can.

"Oh Arceus, the smell…"BLARGH!" Camille started to vomit next.

"CAMILLE AND LAXISH ARE OUT." Announced Rayquaza as the two were teleported out of the area.

"Why is the speaker so loud?" Groaned Tyson before throwing up in his pants, followed by Rin, Dew, and Kimmy.

"TECHNICAL DIFFICULTIES, AND YOU THREE ARE OUT!" Shouted Rayquaza.

"One question, how is M.P.S. and Charcoal still in?" Said Apollo.

"Don't jinx us! What about Static and Alistar they ate just as much as them!" Shouted Ty.

"I DON'T KNOW, MAYBE THEY'RE GOOD AT HOLDING IT IN. BUT THIS CHALLENGE IS GETTING BORING, HOW ABOUT WE MAKE THINGS INTERESTING." Said Rayquaza as a large t.v. came out of the ground.

"What the hell is this?" Asked Omega.

"YOU'LL SEE." Said Rayquaza as the t.v. turned on as two girls appeared on the screen.

"Hello!" Said Charcoal happily as the guys began to watch, much to the disapproval of the girls.

"Sam, how could you watch this filth?" Asked Adelina causing him to look away.

"Lighten up girls, there's nothing wrong with watching two girls together." Said Vincent earning a glare from Ty.

"Yeah, it's just….wait, what's going on here?" Asked Angel as the video progressed.

"Wait…WHAT THE HE-BLARGH!" Ally couldn't finish as she threw up to.

"No…No! FOR THE LOVE OF ARCEUS PLEASE DON'T!" Screamed Omega

It wasn't long until the others as the video showed something….gross.

"ALRIGHT, THE FINAL CONTESTANTS LEFT ARE APOLLO, AND ARTEMIS FOR THE LEAVANNIES, AND M.P.S. for the Gyrados.

"Wow…I can't believe I made it that far." M.P.S. said to himself weakly Apollo looked at Artemis who has fainted and looked back at the Swinub. He smiled at himself as he figured out a way to win this.

"Hey, Mamio are you ready to quit?" Asked Apollo as the Ice/Ground type shook his head.

"If you're trying to psych me out…you have another thing….coming." Said M.P.S. trying to keep calm.

"Look, I know that it must be hard for you to keep all that in, after all that eating you've done." Answered M.P.S.

"That must be a shame since you will have to spit up all of those berries, that meat, and don' forget that ice cream." The meteorite pokémon said as M.P.S. began to lay on the ground.

"Please…don't say anything about food." M.P.S. spoke, practically begging.

"Ice cream." Apollo said causing M.P.S. to throw up.

"AND THE LEAVANNIES WIN!" Cheered Suicune through the intercom as the campers were all teleported outside of the mess hall.

"Gyrados, I'll see you at the bonfire tonight." Rayquaza said as the Gyrados team were too sick to do anything.

**-000-**

"**Camille, she was the first one out. Plus, I wanted that stupid love triangle to end." Said Grant coldly.**

**-000-**

"**Sorry Camille." Said Dew.**

**-000-**

"**Cloud." Muttered Charcoal.**

**-000-**

"**Goodbye Camille." Smiled Misty.**

**-000-**

"**I don't think I will eat ice cream ever again…" M.P.S. said before pigging out on large bucket of ice cream.**

**-000-**

"Wow…Gyrados, this is your second elimination. You guys are really starting to suck." Said Rayquaza as the Gyrados glared at him.

"Just tell us who's leaving." Muttered Tyson before covering his mouth.

"Alright then, Ty, Vincent, Shadin, Nexus, Tyson, Dew, Ally, Kimmy, Charcoal…" Rayquaza spoke before giving them their wooden heads.

"The next ones safe are Misty and Cloud." Rayquaza said as they both smiled.

"M.P.S. you cost your team the challenge, while Camille is the first on your team to vomit. So, the one who is leaving tonight is….

….

….

….

"GET ON WITH IT ALREADY!" Yelled Kura."

"Alright fine, Camille is time to go." Rayquaza said as the Vaporeon was shocked.

"Fine, I'll leave. But first, Cloud?" She asked as she turned to face him.

"Yeah, what is it?" He responded.

"I just wanted to say that I-I BLARGH!" Camille didn't get the chance to finish as she threw up on the actor.

"My Arceus, that's just sick! Get out of here! Out, NOW!" Cloud yelled as Camille ran off crying.

**-000-**

"**NO! I CAN'T BELIEVE I DID THAT TO HIM!" Camille screamed between tears. "I don't care who wins as long as it's not him"**

**-000-**

"Well that was unfortunate. Anyways, who would be going home next? Will the Gyrados break their losing streak? And what kind of **pain** will happen next? Find out next time on TOTAL POKÉMON INSANE ISLAND!

**Alright guys, sorry for this chapter being so short, kinda been busy. But really, I feel sorry for Camille right there, not the only issue to deal with now is Charcoal. But I have a little game to play. The first two people to know what video was played in that challenge will get 1 immunity coupon. You can only use this for one O.C. and to anyone you want. So yeah…review and see ya next time.**

**-SD**


	13. Wheel of Misfortune

**Last time on Total Pokémon Insane Island. We pretty much gave the campers food poisoning to see how long they would last without throwing up. The challenge went by slowly at first until we sped it up as we had them watch 2 Girls 1 Cup, this lead up to Apollo and M.P.S., being the last two standing. Apollo won as he made him puke that sent the Gyrados to the elimination causing Camille to get the boot...not before throwing up on Cloud, who will be tonight's loser? Will more couples get together? Find out now on Total Pokemon Insane Island!**

**-000-**

"Alright, now that we're getting closer to the merge, I say that we need a strategy in case we lose again." Said Tyson.

"Didn't we go through this before?" Asked Dew.

"Yeah, personally I don't want to get rid of anyoe." Replied M.P.S.

"True, we should just play the game fairly, and as soon as we make it to the merge, then everything's fair gain." Said Tyson. "Got it?

"What the hell kind of strategy is that!? We hardly show up with one of our teammates missing because one of our members have to go and be with some girl on the team. If you're going to do that, just shut the fuck up and make out already!" Shouted Grant as Dew and Tyson looked at each other.

**-000-**

"**Ok, I admit it...I do have some feelings for Ally." Said Dew, "It's just that I'm af-"**

**-000-**

**Tyson is asleep with his face against the camera.***

**-000-**

*Yawn*"So, what if we're away then? It doesn't hurt the alliance that much." Said Tyson

"It does, you promise me that you'll take me closer to Bane, so far, we've been doing nothing!" The Grovyle yelled.

"Hey, if you want to leave, then be my guest, nobody will stop you." Tyson spoke lazily.

"Fine..."Grant growled as he stormed off away from the group.

"He's kinda right though, we haven't been doing that much." Said M.P.S.

"Yeah, but should we try to stop him? We would be in trouble if he told everyone." Dew spoke as he turned to Tyson.

***Snore...snore*** Tyson is fast asleep as Dew and M.P.S. sweat dropped.

**-000-**

"**Maybe Grant was right for leaving." Thought M.P.S.**

**-000-**

Bane's alliance is in the forest

"Alright we need to know who to target next." Said Bane.

"What about Artemis?" Asked Claws not really caring as the Weavile's eyes widened.

"Um, I say we target someone else like Static or Bella. Because Static hadn't been showing up because of that bat, and Bella is just useless." Bane said trying to change the subject as Omega gave him a look.

**-000-**

"**I know why Bane is backing down, who knew that our Alliance would be found out so soon?" Omega thought. "If I can try to get rid of Artemis *chuckle*, then Bane will be the fall guy. This is going perfectly."**

**-000-**

"Whats wrong with you? You're kind of acting odd since the movie challenge." Alistar spoke.

"You know what, I don't feel like planning. Just do what you have to do." Bane said as he walked off.

"What's his problem?" Asked Claws as he's eating a gem.

"I don't know...wait, where did you get that gem?"

"MINE!" Claws shouted as he pulled the gem closer to him.

**-000-**

"**You will always be mine my precious." Claws said quietly as he's petting a gem.**

**-000-**

Ty and Vincent were in another part of the forest. Ty is perched high on top of the tree.

"Uh...Vincent, I'm not sure this is a good idea." Ty said in a worried tone.

"Look, I know it seems scary at first, but if you want to learn how to fly, this is the best way to learn how. All you have to do is extend your wings and flap them at a steady rhythm" The Pidgeot instructed.

*Sigh* "Alright. If I die, I'm going to drag you to hell along with me." The Staraptor threatened.

"Easy Tyranna, I'll catch you before you hit the ground." Assured Vincent. "Besides flying isn't what you have in your brain, it's what you have in your heart."

"Did you steal that from a movie?" Asked Ty

FORTH WALL!

"Nevermind that, just jump when you're ready."

Ty took a deep breath as she closed her opened her wings and closed her eyes. She was leaning over the edge until...

"CAMPERS REPORT TO THE CAMPGROUNDS IMMEDIATELY!"

"Oh shit!" Ty screamed as she lost her balance and fell off the branch. She's flailing around in the air desperately trying to flap her wings.

"I can't believe I'm going to die here..." Ty thought as she's getting closer to hitting the ground. Only to land on a soft ass cushioning her fall. She looked up and saw Vincent looking right at her.

"You see, I told you that I would catch you." Vincent said smiling.

"Uh...thanks." Answered Ty with a small blush.

**-000-**

"**Ok, I know that Vincent can be an idiot sometimes, but having him there with me makes me feel...happier." Ty said.**

**-000-**

"**I can feel it...My chances with Ty are increasing." Vincent said happily**

**-000-**

The campers made it to the middle of the campgrounds, only to be met by Suicune and Rayquaza with a smile on both of their faces. Next them was a large wheel that has different sections that with the words "moves, status, random, emotional, and chance"

"What is this?" Asked Kitty.

"This is your next challenge, the Wheel of Misfortune!" Rayquaza announced happily.

"For this challenge, each team must pick 6 members on each team and must endure several painful challenges as you see on this wheel here. Last camper standing wins." Suicune explained.

"Alright, now go and pick your vic-I mean challengers." Said Rayquaza.

"Nice save there." Kura said sarcastically.

"Thank you, you have 3 minutes." Answered Rayquaza.

**-000-**

"Ok, who wants to volunteer?" Asked Cloud as everyone looked at each other uneasily."

"I'll go." Said Shadin.

"I might as well." Grant spoke.

"Same here." Dew and Vincent said at the same time.

"Ok, now we need one more." Cloud said as everyone turned their heads to Kimmy.

"Nani, why me!?" Kimmy shouted.

"Because you're a ghost type and most things aren't going to hurt you." Explained Kura

**-000-**

"**Actually, we kinda do." Said Kura.**

"**Good one." Spoke Ally as they hi-pawed each other.**

**-000-**

"Alright fine, as long as we win this." Kimmy said as she floated away.

"Ok, who's next?" Cloud asked as Tyson raised his hand."

"Good, we have our guys, now let's do this team!" Cloud said with enthusiasm.

**-000-**

"Ok, who want to get tortured?" Asked Bane as no one responded.

"How about you, Claws, and Omega go?" Suggested Apollo

"Why us!?" Yelled Bane.

"Because you haven't been doing much in this challenge, Claws and Omega however, have no weakness due to being dark/ghost, so that would give us an advantage. "The Solrock explained.

"Wow, that's pretty smart tight there." Said Angel

**-000-**

"**Yes, if we lose, one of these three losers would be on the way out of here." Mused Apollo. "This is coming together perfectly."**

**-000-**

"**Bullshit…" Growled Bane.**

**-000-**

"Alright, is anyone else willing to volunteer?" Asked Apollo.

"I'll-"

"I'll go." Angel said before Kitty could finish. The Houndoom looked at her and smiled.

"You're sure?" Asked Kitty.

"Yeah, I' can take this." Responded angel.

"Ok, now we only need one person." Asked Apollo.

"How about you or Artemis?" Asked Bane, I mean, both of you are rock/psychic which means you can take some damage." Bane said before covering his mouth.

"What!? There is no way I'm letting my sister Artemis-"

"LEAVANNIES, TIME IS UP! ARTEMIS WILL NOW BE YOUR 5TH MEMBER!" Rayquaza shouted through the loudspeakers. Apollo looked shock as Bane and Omega hid a smile.

**-000-**

"**Bwahahahahahaha! If you're wondering why Bane said that, I used one of my souls to possess him! This is probably the best thing the author-"**

"**FORTH WA-"**

"**SHUT THE F*CK UP!" Screamed Bane.**

**-000-**

"Alright, will the chosen campers take a seat next to the wheel?" Asked Suicune as they did as they told.

"Ok, first up is Shadin!" Suicune said as the Seviper came spun the wheel. The wheel spun for a while and stopped at "status". Suicune picked up a card and read it.

"Shadin, you must endure the effects of Stun Spore." Suicune said as an Oddish intern sprayed a yellow cloud of dust at the Seviper. Shadin felt his nerves began shut down as he fell flat on the ground.

"Shadin, are you ok?" Asked Rayquaza.

"Y…yeah, I'll be fine in a minute." Shadin said weakly as he opened his mouth. Out of his mouth came a new Seviper with a brighter colored skin, leaving behind nothing but an empty husk of skin causing nearly everyone to gag.

"What? Ssshed sskin isss my ability, there is nothing wrong with that." Said the "new" Shadin.

"Moving on." Rayquaza said trying to change the subject. "Bane, you're up."

"F*ck my life." Bane said to himself as he got up and spun the wheel. Seconds later, the arrow stopped at "Random".

"Ok Bane, you must make out with the person you hate the most." The dragon legendary said stifling a laugh as Bane and Grant's eyes widened.

"WHAT!? HELL NO!" The two pokémon yelled as they both glared at each other.

"Do it, or its automatic elimination." Rayquaza said as the two looked at him.

"Alright, fine…" They said in defeat as they started to lean closer to each other.

"Oh my Arceus they're going to do it!" Suicune said excitedly as she pulled out a camera.

The two mowed closer to each other until…

"NIGHT SLASH!"

"LEAF BLADE!" The two pokémon attempted to slash at each other only to be blocked by the other. The two kept battling each other as they went deep into the forest area as numerous trees can be seen being knocked over.

**-000-**

"**Wow will those two ever stop fighting?" Asked Sam.**

"**Yay fight!" Rin shouted as Sam looked at the Igglybuff surprised.**

**-000-**

"I would accept that, but both of them are out of the challenge." Spoke Rayquaza.

"But the next victim will be Tyson." Said Suicune and noticed Tyson is asleep.

"Uh…Tyson, you're up!" Yelled Suicune as the Scraggy is still asleep.

"I know a way to wake him up." Rayquaza said as he spun the wheel. Once again, it landed on "Random". Rayquaza picked up of the card and smiled at what he's reading.

"Tyson must endure a gang initiation." The dragon legendary smiled as he whistled as a signal. Out of nowhere, a group of Poliwrath, Machoke, and Bisharp began kicking the living crap out of Tyson. Everyone was shocked, and will be even more for what happened next.

"Don't…you…ever disturb MY SLEEP!" Tyson Shouted as a white light glowed inside the pile of pokémon that were later sent flying. There, Tyson isn't the same. He grew taller, the black crest on his head became larger, and he now has a hoodie that wrapped around the next. He now carried a pissed off expression as he's pummeling an unconscious Bisharp.

**-000-**

"**Ok…Remind me not to piss him off." Said Cloud slightly scared.**

**-000-**

"**That was…wow…and he's kinda hot." Kura stopped as she realized what she said.**

**-000-**

"Wow…Tyson, since you evolved you have immunity for this challenge." Rayquaza said as the newly evolved Tyson used Hi-Jump Kick that sent the Bisharp flying off the island.

"What! Since where there was a rule about that!?" Yelled Kitty.

"I just made it now, next up is Claws." The dragon spoke as the Sableye meekly made it to the wheel.

"I hope it isn't something too bad." Claws said to himself as he spun the wheel. This time, it landed on "Moves".

"I got this, Claws, you must survive a Superpower from Regigigas." Suicune said as Claws sighed in relief.

"That's good, I'm immune to fighting type moves anyway." Claws said smiling.

"You would say that now." Suicune said devilishly. "Intern!"

"Got it, Forsight!" A Biebarel intern said as she shot red lights out of her eyes causing Claws to look around confused.

"Uh…what just happened?" Claws asked nervously as his eyes started to glow red.

"THIS! SUPERPOWER!" A voice screamed as a white statue-like pokémon came crashing down from the sky, crushing the Sableye with his huge fist crushing him to the ground. A large explosion is followed as Suicune got caught in the blast, knocking her out.

"Crap, somebody bring a medic!" Rayquaza shouted as an Audino carried Claws and a Hydreigon and Blissey carried off Suicune.

"WELL AT LEAST HER AMNIESA WILL BE GONE." Said Regigigas as everyone covered their ears.

"What do you mean amnesia?" Asked Static.

"You see, Suicune was with Raikou, but she got caught in an accident caused by Regice which lead to her amnesia which caused her to be interested in Keldeo." Explained Rayquaza.

"Wow…that would make a great idea for a movie." Said Cloud "Mind if I buy that from you?"

"We'll talk about this later, but we still have the challenge to do." Reminded the dragon type. "Now just in case the viewers don't know, the last remaining campers are Dew, Vincent, Kimmy, Shadin, Omega, Artemis, and Angel….you're next." Rayquaza said as the hellhound spun the wheel, this time the move landed on "Random."

"Ok Angel, you must get kicked on the nuts." Rayquaza said not caring.

"That's not too ba-!" Angel couldn't finish as a human with an orange afro came out of nowhere and kicked Angel right in his pup makers.

"Why me…" Angel said in a high pitched voice before passing out.

"Wow…I thought that he would stay longer, too bad. Dew, you're up! The Samurott approached the wheel and spun it. This time it landed on "Emotional".

"Wow…I was hoping you would get this, Dew you must watch a video of all the pokémon you've been with in the series." Rayquaza read as Dew's eyes widened.

"But that means that…"

"Yep, you must watch a video of Carman!" Rayquaza said as Dew began to leave.

"Oh no you don't" Rayquaza pushed a button that caused a chair to pop out of a ground, the metal restraints attached to the chair.

"What the hell?" Dew noticed as a television is brought up in front of him as he struggled to get out of the shackles.

"Gotta thank Mew and Victini for this, survive 1 minute of this and you're done got it?"

"Fine…" he grumbled.

The t.v. turned on and a Roserade that is making out with a Dewott is being shown. A piano can be heard playing.

"_Perfect, now I have an alliance that'll easily wipe out the competition." _ The Roserade said smirking.

The next scene showed Dew looking lovingly into the Roserade's eyes.

"_One by one, they'll fall victim to my treachery."_

"_Dew makes an excellent love puppet. He'll do whatever I say as long as-_

"ARRRGGGHH!" Dew screamed as he broke out of the chair as he destroyed the t.v. In a blind rage, he started firing ice beams at everyone and moved out of the way. Out of nowhere, he used Megahorn on Omega taking him out. Rayquaza used Extremespeed and wrapped himself around Dew's neck. Causing him to pass out due to lack of oxygen.

**-000-**

"**Ok, I knew that he once went to therapy due to Carmen's actions, but never in my life I seen him that pissed." Said Static.**

**-000-**

"**Is that what heartbreak can do to you?" Questioned Ally**

**-000-**

"Wow…Kimmy, you're up." Rayquaza said as if nothing has happened much to everyone else's surprise.

"You just pissed off two people and almost got us killed, and you STILL want us to continue!? Shinjirari nai!" Shouted Kimmy.

"Well, you better believe it because this challenge is almost over." Said Rayquaza as he spun the wheel this time it landed on "moves".

"Survive a fire blast." Rayquaza said as he fired a star shaped flame at the Froslass instantly taking her out.

"Artemis, it's your turn/" Rayquaza spun the wheel as is landed on "Random".

"Artemis, the challenge is over, you're eliminated." Rayquaza said.

"WHAT!?" Shouted Apollo and Artemis.

"Yeah, too bad so sad, now get going." Rayquaza said as Artemis hugged (don't ask me how) Apollo and went to the confessional one final time.

**-000-**

"**I know that Apollo will be getting rid of the people on his team. But what he didn't know is that I'd plan my own elimination, when the time is right, I'll make my return and win this. If Apollo and I happen to fail, I wish for one of the girls to win…especially Rin."**

**-000-**

"Now that this challenge is over, will other contestants get more screentime? Will we avoid a possible lawsuit? And what will happen to Dew, Grant, Bane, and Suicun-"

"Wait, the challenge is over!?" Shouted Suicune.

:"So Suicune, is your memory back?" Asked Rayquaza

"Rayquaza, there is something I have to tell you, I never had amnesia."

"What!? Then why were you're with Keldeo then?"

"To get back at Raikou." She explained.

"What do you mean to get back at Raikou?" Rayquaza asked confused/

*Suicune whispered something to Rayquaza which caused his eyes to widen.*

"WHAT!? Are you sure he did that!?" Yelled Rayquaza as Suicune nodded.

"Wow…just…wow." Rayquaza said to himself.

**Time to end this off here. There is something that I don't like about this chapter, but I can't think on what it is…But yeah, not a lot of people's day here and as for the last challenge, mostly everyone got it right, but I gave the prize to the first two posters, BarrettM107 and LiveLoveCastiel. **


	14. Battle of the Songs pt1

**-Sometime after the last challenge-**

Dew is seen in the infirmary as he began to wake up. He looked around in confusion as he slowly tried to get off his back.

"Dew, stay down." Dew recognized the voice as he saw Ally walking through the door.

"Ally? What are you doing here?" Asked Dew as the Riolu sat in a chair next to him.

"I came to check on you, you kinda scared everyone after you just snapped and attacked everyone." Ally explained as Dew looked down.

"I really did that?" Asked Dew.

"Yeah, fortunately nobody got hurt…except for Omega, could you just tell me what happened?" Said Ally.

*Sigh* "I just don't feel like talking about it." Dew said as he was about to leave, only for Ally to jump on chest.

"What are you doing? Get off of me-!" Dew was cut off as the Riolu's lips met his. Dew was shocked, at first, but later returned the kiss. Moments later, Ally started glowing. She became taller, slender, her paws and chest now had a spike. Ally has evolved into a Lucario.

"Ally, you've evolved. You look really nice as well. Dew said as Ally looked at her new form and blushed a bit.

"Look, you've helped me since the beginning of the game. So let me return the favor." Ally answered as the two kissed again.

**-000-**

"Alright Ty! You're doing good!" Vincent shouted from the ground as the Staraptor is flying in the air, but is slightly wobbling.

"Yeah! I think I'm getting the hang of it…ah!" Ty shouted as she nearly flew into a tree.

"Ty, Don't flap your wings so hard or else you-"

"OW! MOTHERF***!" Ty screamed as she flew head first into a tree causing Vincent to flinch.

**-000-**

"**That HAD to hurt." Said Vincent.**

**-000-**

"Oh my Arceus! Ty, are you ok!?" Asked a worried Vincent as a dazed Ty slowly got up.

"Yeah, I'm fine." Said Ty as she fell over causing Vincent to catch her.

"Don't worry, I got you, let's call it a day." Suggested Vincent, still holding her.

"Ok then, uh Vince?" Asked Ty.

"What is it?"

"You can let go now."

"Oh, sorry." Said Vincent blushing as he released her.

**-Elsewhere-**

"Hmm….I really need to think about what I need to do to make it further." Kimmy thought as she's covered in soot from the previous challenge. "I might let Cloud and Charcoal would probably eliminate each other as well as Grant and Bane, Shadin is weird, Nexus…I can't make heads or tails on him as well as Ty and Vincent, Tyson is too lazy, M.P.S. is a fat slob, I could keep them until the finals, Misty has to deal with Charcoal and Cloud…mainly Charcoal, while I can't stand Dew, Kura, and Ally…."

"Ahhhhhhhhhhhhh!" Kimmy snapped back into reality as she heard a loud scream. Looking up, she saw Bane falling from the sky crashing into her. The two recovered and noticed that their faces were just mere inches away from each other.

"Well hello ther-!" Bane didn't get the chance to finish as Kimmy hit the Weavile in the groin causing him to fall off of her.

**-000-**

"**Who knew she could hit that hard?" Said Bane in a slightly high pitched voice, covering his…goods.**

**-000-**

"You keep you and your tiny d*ck self away from me!" Shouted Kimmy as she began to float away.

"I didn't even try to do anything like that!" Screamed Bane. "That leaf bastard Grant just learned Energy Ball and sent me flying!" He explained as Ally stopped and smiled to herself.

"Oh, you're still having trouble with Grant? How can you let a Grass type like him beat an Ice type like yourself?" Kimmy teased as Bane glared at her.

"Give me a break woman I was caught off guard! I don't know why I am talking to you anyway." Bane said as he began to walk away.

"If you need any help in taking out Grant, I could assist you." Offered Kimmy as she followed Bane.

"Look, I want to settle this myself and-"

"And you alone can't do it yourself." Kimmy retorted as she cut Bane off as he sighed in defeat.

"What do you have in mind?" Asked Bane as he turned to the Froslass.

"Shintakuwatashiha watashiha keikakuga ari masu." Said Kimmy with a smile.

"In English please?" Asked Bane.

"Trust me, I have a plan." Answered Kimmy.

**-000-**

"**What have I gotten myself into?" Bane asked himself.**

**-000-**

"**Perfect, now I have somebody on my side here. Now I just need one more…"**

**-000-**

"Nexus is sitting alone at the docks as he's clearly troubled about something. As he looked into the water below, his reflection changed as he saw himself with evil red eyes and a dark aura surrounding his body. Nexus quickly splashed away the water and wiped his face with the flat sides of his blades.

"I must be seeing things." Nexus said to himself before walking off. "Nothing more."

"Or so you think." A voice said darkly as Nexus turned around. This time the area around him is pitch black and the dark version of himself stood right before him.

"Oh Arceus, why do you torture me?" Nexus said to himself as the dark Nexus smiled evilly.

"What do you mean torturing you? I am you, and I have an offer that you can't refuse."

"Why should I even trust you!? You caused me to be an outcast for most of my life!" He shouted as he slashed at the dark clone, only for it to disappear.

"Nexus..Nexus…NEXUS!" A voice screamed as Nexus snapped out of it. He looked and saw Cloud pinned to the ground with his bladed arm against his throat.

"Dude get the hell off me!? What are you doing!?" The Vaporeon yelled as Nexus realized what he was doing and ran off leaving the water type a bit shaken.

"Heh heh heh…that's part of what I have in store for you." Dark Nexus said in his thoughts as he continued running.

**-000-**

"**Great, this game is bad enough, now my dark side wants to take over!? Great, just great….Heh heh heh he hehehehe BWAHAHAHAHA! *slaps himself* "STOP IT!"**

**-000-**

Most of the Leavannies were in the mess hall as everyone is treating this like a regular day.

"Great…I can't believe the stupid Gyrados won again." Growled Kitty.

"Yeah, it sucks now that we're losing again." Said Adelina as she and Sam are playing with Rin.

"Come on, this is just bad luck. I guarantee that we would win this time." Spoke Angel causing Kitty to smile.

"DAMMIT DAMMMIT DAMMIT!" A voice shouted as Apollo busted through the doors. "WHERE IS HE!?" He shouted again as Rin started crying.

"There there…everything's gonna be ok." Adelina said calming the Igglybuff down.

"Apollo! What the hell is wrong with you!?" Shouted Sam as Adelina glared at him.

"Not in front of the baby." Said Adelina.

"Sorry…"Replied the Absol.

"SCREW THAT! WHERE IS BANE!?" Yelled Apollo

"Isn't he still fighting Grant? Besides, what do you want with him?" Asked Laxish as he stole an oran berry from Alistar's plate.

"I know that Bane is responsible for my sister's elimination!" The Solrock shouted.

"What do you mean, it was automatic elimination wasn't it? How could Bane be responsible?" Asked Angel.

"If it wasn't for him, then Artemis would've stayed in!" Apollo yelled. "By the way, as soon as Bane walks through that door, I have something to tell everyone as soon as he walks in."

"Like what?" Asked Claws nervously as Bane walked into the mess hall.

"Good, now that he's here. I have an important announcement to tell everyone." Said Apollo.

"What are you talking about?" Bane asked in confusion.

"I just want to let you know that Bane has made an alliance with Alistar, Claws, and Omega!" Apollo shouted as everyone gasped and glared at the four pokémon.

**-000-**

"**That son of a BITCH!" Screamed Bane as he clawed at the walls.**

**-000-**

"**Oh boy, here we go…" Said Laxish**

**-000-**

"Static was in it too!" Shouted Omega as everyone looked at the mouse pokémon.

"Is…is that true?" Asked Bella shocked.

"Hey, I didn't even do anything because you were chasing me around the island!" Retorted Static.

"Look, I don't know what are you getting mad at us about, we just wanted to make it far." Said Alistar.

"Yeah! And I just wanted a friend!" Shouted Claws.

"Yeah, like we believe that." Said Kitty.

"Would you believe me if I told you that Apollo was responsible for-

"CAMPERS, REPORT TO THE AUDITORIUM!" Rayquaza shouted through the intercom.

**-000-**

"**BWAHAHAHA! Bane is screwed now! Especially since nobody would…" Omega stopped as he's realized what he's saying.**

"**OH S*IT, I'M IN TROUBLE TOO!"**

**-000-**

"**That's close, I kinda wished the Gyrados team was here to see that." Said Apollo. "Come to think about it, where are they?" Asked Apollo**

"**The author has been laz-"**

"**FOR-"**

"**EGRIDOS IF YOU YELL OUT FORTH WALL AGAIN, I'M GONNA SEND A BUNCH OF CHANDELURE TO BURN YOUR SOUL!" Suicune yelled outside of the confessional.**

"**Wow…"**

**-000-**

The campers made it to the auditorium where they are met by Suicune, Rayquaza, and a third pokémon. The pokémon appears feminine as she has green hair with music note accessories, she also had a black dress that covers her pale skin and an earpiece attached to her head.

"Alright everyone today we have…wait, Gyrados. You're missing two members." Said Suicune as everyone looked around and saw noticed Dew and Ally is missing.

"Where are they this time?" Grumbled Grant.

"Don't know, don't care. Could we start the challenge already?" Said Kimmy impatiently.

"No, not yet…"Answered Rayquaza as he pulled out a remote control and pushed a button. Immediately, the Samurott and the newly evolved Lucario is seen making out.

"Wow…" Spoke Ally as the two broke the kiss.

"Yeah… that was-." Dew stopped as he realized where were they at. "Uh...Ally."

"What? "Ally looked around and saw everyone looking at them, both were blushing hard..

**-000-**

"**Awkward." Said Static.**

**-000-**

***Kimmy swears***

**-000-**

"**Well, that was awkward." Said Ally**

"**Yeah, it was…"Said Dew who is next to her.**

***The two proceeded to make out again.***

**-000-**

"Ok…moving along, today's challenge is a Singing Challenge!" Suicune cheered as the campers either smiled or looked unsure about the challenge.

"Excuse me, but are you going to introduce me to them?" The green pokémon asked impatiently.

"Oh sorry. Campers, meet the pokémon who will be joining us this challenge. Meloetta!" Rayquaza said as the Melody pokémon curtsied and smiled.

"Hello there campers, as Rayquaza just stated I am Meloetta. For today's challenge every one of you will be given lyrics to the song that you are required to sing. You will be judged by Rayquaza, Suicune, and myself. The team that gets the highest score wins." The Melody pokémon explained.

"Oh, speaking of teams. We've just recently gotten some complaints about our teams so…" Rayquaza took out another remote and pressed a button that caused a large explosion.

"What the hell was that!?" Yelled M.P.S.

"Your cabins." Suicune said nonchalantly.

"WHAT!?" Screamed everyone realizing their cabins were destroyed.

"Don't worry, whatever crap you had in there, we moved it to your replacement cabins." Assured Suicune as four helicopters flew overhead with four new cabins. Two of them are painted orange while the other two are painted purple.

"What was that?" Asked Bella.

"Campers, today we're switching teams." Said Rayquaza.

"What!?" Screamed everyone as Kimmy and Bane smiled at each other.

**-Flashback-**

A Wartortle intern is seen carrying a bag of mail as he's approaching Rayquaza's trailer. Out of nowhere, Kimmy and Bane jumped out of the bushes as loud screams could be heard. The Wartortle eventually came out battered and bruised as he limped to Rayquaza's trailer carrying a crumpled letter as he knocked on the door.

"Hold on a second!" A voice shouted as Rayquaza opened the door. "Jerry, what happened to you?"

"Nothing, just have some special mail for you…" The Wartortle said as he gave the dragon type the letter before passing out.

"Hmm…let's see, Dear Rayquaza and Suicune, we of the total pokémon fanbase dislike the way that you set up the teams. Please note that we do enjoy the show and all, but the names of the teams blah blah blah…if you don't we have some of the best hackers to find out…" Rayquaza reading as he read something that made his eyes widen.

"Oh crap, Suicune!" Rayquaza yelled as he went back into his trailer slamming the door in Jerry's face.

**-End Flashback-**

"Anyways here are the new teams. The first team are the Toxic Toxicroaks, and those team members will be Kimmy, Bane, Nexus, M.P.S. Laxish, Shadin, Charcoal, Cloud, Ty, Claws, Omega, Alistar, Grant, and Apollo. While the Ferocious Floatzels will have Tyson, Static, Bella, Kitty, Dew, Kura, Ally, Misty, Angel, Vincent, Rin, Adelina, and Sam. Any questions?" Rayquaza asked as some members seemed satisfied, while the others seemed disappointed.

"Good, now here are the songs that you must sing." Said Meleoetta as she gave everyone some sheets of paper.

"Oh yeah, you can't switch and you have two hours to practice so good luck." Spoke Suicune cheerily.

**-000-**

"**Nice job host, it's kinda fitting for me." Said Cloud.**

**-000-**

"**No…why me." Groaned Static.**

"**Shut up! At least yours sound better than mine!" Yelled Bane outside of the confessional.**

**-000-**

"**NO! I CAN'T SING THIS!" Screamed Charcoal.**

**-000-**

***Laxish and M.P.S. hi-pawed each other***

**-000-**

"**Fuck this show…" Muttered Bane.**

**-000-**

"**I'm kinda worried about Rin. Since she's part of the Jigglypuff line, I'm afraid that she would be voted off so soon." Said Adelina**

"**Don't worry, she'll be fine." Assured Sam.**

**-000-**

***Ally smiled***

**-000-**

"**It's better than nothing." Said Kura.**

**-000-**

"**FUUUUUUUUUU!" Screamed Omega.**

**-000-**

***Tyson is sleeping***

**-000-**

"**Not the one I thought I would get, but ok…I guess." Said Dew.**

**-000-**

***Insert every swear word in Japanese from Kimmy***

**-000-**

"**Thisss….sssucks." Said Shadin.**

**-000-**

"**It kinda sucks that Vincent and I are on different teams now. I mean he's really nice, helpful, and hot…DELETE THAT NOW!" Screamed Ty.**

**-000-**

Everyone are now sitting in their seats as the Rayquaza, Meloetta, and Suicune appeared on stage.

"Ok, welcome to the first ever TPII Sing Off! Just because we are running low on time, will the I would like five members of the Floatzels and five members of the Toxicroaks to go backstage." Explained Rayquaza as Ally, Kimmy, Tyson, Grant, Bane, M.P.S., Laxish, Omega, Vincent, Sam, and Kitty walked backstage.

"Hold on Grant. Because you're up first." Said Suicune smirking.

"Alright fine, let's get this over with." Growled Grant as he walked towards the microphone.

**-000-**

"**Oh my Arceus this is going to be good." Said Bane Before laughing.**

**-000-**

"Alright Grant, tell us what song you have." Spoke Meloetta as she and the two host sat at a table.

"I got…Genie In a Bottle. By Christine Aguilera." Muttered Bane as Suicune and Meloetta gasped in excitement and Rayquaza stifled a laugh.

"What was that Grant? I can't here you." Said Rayquaza as he started laughing.

"I GOT GENIE IN A F*CKING BOTTLE!" Screamed Grant as Bane can be heard laughing backstage.

"Oh, you can start." Said Rayquaza.

"Screw you." The Grovyle muttered as the music started to play.

Come on, come on

Ohh, whow

I feel like I've been locked up tight

For a century of lonely nights

Waiting for someone to release me

You're lickin' your lips

And blowing kisses my way

But that don't mean I'm gonna give it away

Baby, baby, baby (Baby baby baby...)

Ooohhh, my body's sayin' let's go

Ooohhh, but my heart is sayin' no

If you wanna be with me

Baby there's a price to pay

I'm a genie in a bottle

You gotta rub me the right way

If you wanna be with me

I can make your wish come true

You gotta make a big impression (Oh yeah)

Gotta like what you do

(I'm a genie in a bottle baby

Gotta rub me the right way honey

I'm a genie in a bottle baby

Come come, come on and let me out)

The music's fading and the lights down low

Just one more dance and then we're good to go

Waiting for someone

Who needs me

Hormones racing at the speed of light

But that don't mean it's gotta be tonight

Baby, baby, baby (Baby baby baby...)

Ooohhh, my body's sayin' let's go

Ooohhh, but my heart is sayin' no (but my heart is sayin' no)

If you wanna be with me

Baby there's a price to pay

I'm a genie in a bottle (I'm a genie in a bottle)

You gotta rub me the right way

If you wanna be with me (Ohh)

I can make your wish come true (Your wish come true ohh)

Just come and set me free baby

And I'll be with you

(I'm a genie in a bottle baby

Gotta rub me the right way honey

I'm a genie in a bottle baby

Come come, come on and let me out)

I'm a genie in a bottle baby

Gotta rub me the right way honey

(If you wanna be with me)

I'm a genie in a bottle baby

Come come, come on and let me out

Ooohhh, my body's sayin' lets go

Ooohhh, but my heart is sayin' no

If you wanna be with me

Baby there's a price to pay

I'm a genie in a bottle (I'm a genie in a bottle)

You gotta rub me the right way-

"BWAHAHAHAHA! Holy s*it man! I can't believe you sung that and that took a lot of balls!" Laughed Raquaza as he wiped a tear from his eye. "I give that an 8."

"That is one of my favorite songs, but your voice was kinda too low, so I would give that a 6." Said Meloetta.

"Same here, 6." Added Suicune.

"Alright, that is 20 points for the Toxicroaks. Next up is Ally for the Floatzels!" Rayquaza announced as Ally walked up on stage.

"Alright Ally, what song do you have?" Asked Suicune.

"I have Butterfly by Smile Dk." The Lucario said smiling as she glanced at Dew.

"Alright, you can start now." Meloetta said as the music started playing.

Ai yai yai

Ai yai yai

Ai yai yai

Where's my samurai?

I'm searching for a man

All across Japan

Just to find

To find my samurai

Someone who is strong

But still a little shy

Yes I need

I need my samurai

Ai yai yai

I'm your little butterfly

Green black and blue make the colours in the sky

Ai yai yai

I'm your little butterfly

Green black and blue make the colours in the sky

I'm searching in the woods

And high upon the hills

Just to find

To find my samurai

Someone who won't regret

To keep me in his net

Yes I need

I need my samurai

Ai yai yai

I'm your little butterfly

Green black and blue make the colours in the sky

Ai yai yai

I'm your little butterfly

Green black and blue make the colours in the sky

Ai yai yai

Ai yai yai

Ai yai yai

Where's my samurai?-

"Alright Ally, you can stop." Said Rayquaza as she stopped singing.

"So, how did I do?" Asked Ally.

"Considering that you've found your "samurai" and because you have a good voice and good looks, I'll give that a 9." Said Rayquaza.

"It was good, but I sensed some nervousness which caused you to be slightly off key in the beginning, et you quickly recovered after that so I'll give an 8." Said Meloetta.

"Same here. 8." Spoke Suicune.

"Wow, that's a 25, which means your team is in the lead. Now you can take a seat." Rayquaza said as Ally smiled and walked o where Dew is at.

"Ok. Next up is Omega! For the Toxicroaks!" Suicune called out as the Spiritomb floated onstage.

"Alight Omega, what do you have to sing?" Asked Meloetta.

"Bite me…" He muttered.

"What was that!?" Asked Meloetta as she started to get angry.

"Meloetta, you can kick his ass later. Omega, just tell us what your song is." Said Rayquaza impatiently.

"I have Wannabe…by Spice Girls." He answered as most of the guys were laughing.

*snicker* "Alright just start already." Said Rayquaza.

Yo, I'll tell you what I want, what I really really want,

So tell me what you want, what you really really want,

I'll tell you what I want, what I really really want,

So tell me what you want, what you really really want,

I wanna , I wanna , I wanna ha, I wanna ha, I wanna really

Really really wanna zigazig ah.

If you want my future forget my past,

If you wanna get with me better make it fast,

Now don't go wasting, my precious time,

Get your act together we can be just fine.

I'll tell you what I want, what I really really want,

So tell me what you want, what you really really want,

I wanna ha, I wanna ha, I wanna ha, I wanna ha, I wanna really

Really really wanna zigazang ah.

If you wanna be my lover, you gotta get with my friends,(gottagetwithmyfriends!)

Make it last forever friendship never ends,

If you wanna be my lover, you have got to give,

Taking is too easy, but that's the way it is.

So what you think about that?Now you know how I feel.

Say you can handle my love are you for real,(are you for real)

I won't be hasty, I'll give you a try

"Alright alright please stop!" Shouted Suicune as the music stopped.

"You know I hate you guys right?" Asked Omega.

"Yeah, and I hate your singing. Omega, you get a 4." Retorted Meloetta as Omega gave her a death glare.

"I have to agree, your attitude in this song just made it bad." Said Suicune. "5."

"Although terrible, you gave me something to smile about. So you get a 6. That means the Toxicroak's score adds to 30." Spoke Rayquaza as Omega quickly floated offstage.

"Alright Toxicroaks, will you guys continue to suck?" Asked Suicune causing the Toxicroak team to glar at her.

"But anyways Laxish, you're up!" Shouted Rayquaza as the cat like pokémon and M.P.S. walked on stage.

"M.P.S. what are you doing here?" Asked Rayquaza.

"We both have the same song." Said M.P.S.

"And you'll find out soon what it is." Finished Laxish as the sound of drums started playing as everyone knew what the song could be.

M.P.S.: We're no strangers to love

Laxish: You know the rules and so do I

M.P.S.:A full commitment's what I'm thinking of

You wouldn't get this from any other guy

I just wanna tell you how I'm feeling

Gotta make you understand

Both: Never gonna give you up,

Never gonna let you down

Never gonna run around and desert you

Never gonna make you cry,

Never gonna say goodbye

Never gonna tell a lie and hurt you-

"Alright stop the music!" Rayquaza yelled as half of the campers were laughing. "I can't believe that we got Rick Roll'd…you get a 7."

"The way that both of your voices merged at the chorus amazes me, you get a 10." Said Meloetta smiling causing Laxish and M.P.S. to high paw each other.

"You two get an 8. Meloetta already explained it for me" Spoke Suicune.

"Congratulations you two, you're now in the lead. You now have 55 points. Sam, you're up." Rayquaza said as the Absol appeared.

"I have Breathe by G-Dragon? The JD Relic version." Said Sam as he looked at the host confused.

"We didn't pick these." Explained Suicune.

"BULLSHIT!" Shouted Omega.

"Just start already." Said Rayquaza as he played the music and the Absol began to sing.

I can't breathe

I can't breathe

I can't breathe oh no...

I can't breathe no more

I can't sleep no more

In this crazy world, the cold heart of the city, I'm alone

I can't live no more but I can't stop no more

Even if I close my eyes your breath is knockin at my door

I can't deny, all of these sleepless nights

When You appear to me, and you're so so beautiful

Hey gorgeous sweet amazing baby

I know you want it baby

isigan mankeumeun

You and me hardcore

Till you say no more

*I can't breathe I can't breathe

I don't even care that my lungs will not believe.

I can't breathe I can't breathe

Even when the morning light descends I won't get up

I can't breathe

I'm tired of these games, I've lost my self-restraint

when the sky is crashing down, You're my world. V V Venus!

But If you take the stars and the moon that were under, the sun will l fade to grey , Its been so long now that I wonder

"Alright Sam you can stop, your voice is good so you get a 10." Said Rayquaza as the dark type smiled.

"That was amazing, you get a 15." Spoke Suicune.

"WHAT!? Shouted Bane, You're just going to give them extra points.

"Yes. I can, you're the contestant and I'm the host so I can judge however I please." Replied Suicune.

"Flawless and just perfect, that's all I have to say. 10." Said Meloetta. "Your team score is now 60."

Sam smiled and walked off the stage where he was greeted by Adelina and Rin.

"You did great." Said Adelina as she kissed him and Rin hugged him.

"Thanks, I didn't think I would do that well."

"Besides, what does isigan mankeumeun mean anyway?" Asked Adelina.

"I have no idea." Answered Sam.

"Bane, you're up!" Yelled Rayquaza as the Weavile cursed under his breath as he walked onto the stage.

"What's wrong, don't you have a good song?" Asked Rayquaza as if he's taunting him.

"Bite me, just get this over with. But I warn you, if you laugh I will rip your balls off and make you choke on them." Bane growled as the music played.

You know you love me

I know you care

Just shout whenever,

And I'll be there

You want my love

You want my heart

And we would never, ever, ever be apart

Are we an item?

Girl quit playin'

We're just friends,

What are you sayin'?

Said there's another as you look right in my eyes

My first love, broke my heart for the first time

And I was like

Baby, baby, baby ooh

Like

Baby, baby, baby noo-

"YOU SUCK DOUCHEBAG!" Grant shouted as everyone laughed. Bane got immediately pissed and lunged at the Grovyle. The two were out of the door in seconds as they both tried to kill each other.

**-000-**

"**Why did I felt like Bane was looking at me as he sung?" Asked Kimmy.**

**-000-**

"**Even if you put those two in the most life-threatening situation, those two would still try to kill each other."**

**-000-**

*****And I'm going to end this off here. Sorry guys for taking so long, I've had a many things wrong such as writers block, school, etc…Anyways, what do you think of the new teams and the songs? Be sure to review!*****


	15. Battle of the Songs pt 2

**Here's pt 2 of the chapter, sorry for taking so long. To make it up, there's a special announcement in the middle of this chapter.**

**-000-**

Alright, that was zero points for the singing. But for the entertainment I'll give that an 8." Said Rayquaza.

"I don't understand why most guys hate anything that is Beiber related-"

"Because he's a no talented pussy!" Static shouted only to get tackled by Meloetta. Her straight, green hair turned orange and formed a spiral above her head. Her dress has changed into a ballerina's.

"DON'T YOU EVER TALK ABOUT MY BEIBER!" Meloetta screamed as she's pummeling the mouse pokémon with hellfire in her eyes.

"Hey! Get the f*ck off my man you slut!" Bella screamed as she began to attack the music legendary.

"Cat fight!" Charcoal shouted only for the girls to glare at him.

"Um…we'll be right back after a quick word from our sponsor." Said Rayquaza as he began videotaping the fight.

**-000-**

The setting takes place what seems to be a news station where a pink foxlike pokémon with blue eyesp and ribbons on her body and a blue frog like pokémon with a cloud cape and mustache sat at a desk.

"Hello everyone, I'm Nenfia, but you may call me Sylveon." The pink pokémon was the first to speak with a smile.

"And I'm Froakie." The frog pokémon followed.

"We are the host of an upcoming new show called Total Pokémon Gossip!" Nefnia cheered.

"This is when you the viewer's send rumors, facts, or anything in between about the casemates of the Total Pokémon series and we try to embar-uh I mean interview them about these questions." Explained Froakie.

"Basically it's just a Q and A show, but you can send in who you wanted to get interviewed or anything else you suggest by PM or review." Nenfia added.

"We will be here every two chapters or so, but starting next week, we'll start with a special guest. Who is it? You gotta see." Said Froakie.

"That's all the time we have for now bye!" They both said as they waved at the camera.

**-000-**

"And we're back." Said Rayquaza as Static is covered in bruises with swirls in his eyes. Meloetta and Bella are nowhere to be found.

"While Bella and Meloetta sort out their issues, Bane's score will not count. That means the Floatzels are still in the lead by 5." Explained Suicune 60-f 55-t

"Aw come on!" Screamed Kimmy.

"Too bad, because you're next." Said Rayquaza.

**-000-**

"**I hate this game." Said Kimmy.**

**-000-**

"Alright Kimmy, tell us what you have." Said Suicune.

*sigh* "I have "Bad Touch" by the Bloodhound Gang." The Froslass said receiving a few laughs mostly from the guys.

"Alright, go ahead and sing." Suicune spoke as the music started playing. "Go to hell, both of you."

Well now, we call this the act of mating

But there are several other very important differences

Between human beings and animals that you should know about

I'd appreciate your input

Sweat baby sweat baby sex is a Texas drought

Me and you do the kind of stuff that only Prince would sing about

So put your hands down my pants and I'll bet you'll feel nuts

Yes I'm Siskel, yes I'm Ebert and you're getting two thumbs up

You've had enough of two-hand touch you want it rough you're out of bounds

I want you smothered want you covered like my Waffle House hashbrowns

Come quicker than FedEx never reach an apex just like Coca-Cola stock you are inclined

To make me rise an hour early just like Daylight Savings Time

Do it now

You and me baby ain't nothin' but mammals

So let's do it like they do on the Discovery Channel

Do it again now

You and me baby ain't nothin' but mammals

So let's do it like they do on the Discovery Channel

Gettin' horny now-

"HAHAHAHAHAHA! Oh God, stop!" Laughed Rayquaza as the music stopped playing.

"Good, you got your laugh. Watashiha imanokosukotoga deki masuka!?" Kimmy yelled.

"Can someone please tell me what the heck she's saying!?" Shouted Alistar.

"She asked can she leave, and no. Not until you're judged." Explained Suicune. "Kimmy, you get a 5. Don't really like the song."

"What's with everyone's songs lately? It's like you're trying to make me laugh." Said Rayquaza.

"You know you have something to do with that!" Yelled Kimmy.

"Whatever, you get a 6 which puts your team in the lead with 66 points."

"Kura, you're up!" Rayquaza shouted as she nervously walked onstage.

"Uh…I have "What Do I Stand For?" by Fun" She said as she turned to Tyson who's sleeping backstage.

**-000-**

"**I guess evolving doesn't really change one's habits." Kura said to herself.**

**-000-**

"Alright, here it goes." Kura said mentally as she began to sing.

Some nights I stay up cashing in my bad luck

Some nights I call it a draw

Some nights I wish that my lips could build a castle

Some nights I wish they'd just fall off

But I still wake up, I still see your ghost

Oh, Lord, I'm still not sure what I stand for oh

What do I stand for? What do I stand for?

Most nights I don't know anymore...

Oh, whoa, oh, whoa, oh, whoa, oh, oh,

Oh, whoa, oh, whoa, oh, whoa, oh, oh

This is it, boys, this is war - what are we waiting for?

Why don't we break the rules already?

I was never one to believe the hype

Save that for the black and white

I try twice as hard and I'm half as liked,

But here they come again to jack my style

That's alright;

I found a martyr in my bed tonight

She stops my bones from wondering just who I am, who I am, who I am

Oh, who am I? Mmm... Mmm...

Well, some nights I wish that this all would end

'Cause I could use some friends for a change.

And some nights I'm scared you'll forget me again

Some nights I always win, I always win...

The music stopped as everyone looked shocked.

"Did she just do the voice of the entire song?..." Asked Rayquaza.

"I believe she just did." Replied Suicune. "That deserves a 10/10!"

"I couldn't agree more 10. That's a big lead for the Floatzels, Toxicroaks you suck." Rayquaza said as the team glared at him.

**Floatzels 80 Toxicroaks 64**

"Now, next contestant will be Charcoal!" Suicune announced as he walked onstage with tears in his eyes.

"Hey Charcoal, why are you crying?" Asked Rayquaza pretending to care.

"I-I just can't sing this…" Said Charcoal as he started to run off, leaving his lyrics behind.

**-000-**

***Charcoal is crying in the confessional***

**-000-**

"What a wuss, what song did he get anyway?" Asked Suicune as Rayquaza looked at the song.

"F*ck You by C-Lo Green. That's the song I would sing to Latias for cheating on me." He growled.

"And who's that?" Asked Suicune as he whispered something in her ear."

"Latios."

"What the f***! Aren't they brother and sister!?" Shouted Suicune.

"Don't ask, next up is-"

"AAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Several voices screamed as Bella, Bane, and Grant all crashed through a wall unconscious with Meloetta floating above them.

**-000-**

"**Wow, the legendriesss have some ssserious isssuesss." Said Shadin.**

"**Hey, *sniff* can I use the confessional again?" Charcoal asked outside.**

"**No!"**

**-000-**

"Meloetta!? What the hell happened!?" Yelled Suicune.

"And did you have to destroy our wall!? We're on a tight budget here!" Shouted Rayquaza.

"Sorry about that, those two got caught up in my fight with "batgirl" here, and I taught them both a lesson." Meloetta explained as she changed back to her Aria form. "By the way, what's the score?"

"It's 64-80 Floatzels. And will someone take them to the infirmary please? Tyson, you're up!" The dragon type yelled as nobody came onstage.

"Tyson? Tyson? TYSON! GET THE F*** UP ONSTAGE NOW!" Rayquaza yelled as nobody came out.

*snore* *snore* The sounds of sleeping can be heard as everyone fell over anime style.

*groan* Will somebody get him?" Said Suicune annoyed.

Kura rose up "I'll get hi-"

"I got it!" Rin shouted much to everyone's surprise. She happily ran up to the stage and found Tyson dead asleep.

"HYPER VOICE!" A loud voice was heard as large shockwaves of sound can be heard. The Scrafty was immediately blasted onstage.

"Urgh…that was uncalled for." Tyson said rubbing his head.

"YAY!" Rin shouted as she ran back to her "parents".

"Tyson, what song do you have?"

"Zombie by *yawn* "Family Force 5". " He said tiredly as the music started to play.

Airborne, sound the air horn

It's a contagion, invasion, rampaging, with no vaccination

Six feet down, coming out of the ground

Looks like it's getting around

It's a virus, apocalyptic,

You won't survive this

You can't predict it, hey!

Chaotic, psychotic

Death defying, lifeless logic

It's scary, supernatural

Knock me down, I'm so come-back-able

Not dead, undead, a new creation

Zombie regeneration

Fresh flesh, but I don't need a headshot

Still hot, still rock

Worldwide, infected

I'm back, resurrected

Whole life I remember it fondly

Watch me walk like a zombie

Zombie zombie zombie,

Zombie zombie zombie,

Re-re-reanimated,

Back-back-back-back from the dead

Zombie zombie zombie,

Zombie zombie zombie,

Re-re-reanimated,

Back-back-back-back from the dead

Walk, watch me walk, watch me walk,

Watch me walk like a zombie

Walk, watch me walk, watch me walk,

Watch me walk like a zombie

I'm a zombie, who I want to be

And I don't want to be but a zombie

I know, insanity, unattainable, unchainable

Zombie-ance is uncontainable

Run for your-ru-ru-run for your life, what

Bon-Appetit, I got a new appetite

Transformed, be-be-be-be-reborn, uh

Love bites and it's in rare form

Worldwide, infected

I'm back, resurrected

Whole life I remember it fondly

Watch me walk like a zombie

Zombie zombie zombie,

Zombie zombie zombie,

Re-re-reanimated,

Back-back-back-back from the dead

Zombie zombie zombie,

Zombie zombie zombie,

Re-re-reanimated,

Back-back-back-back from the dead

Zombie zombie zombie,

Zombie zombie zombie,

Re-re-reanimated,

Back-back-back-back from the dead

Zombie zombie zombie,

Zombie zombie zombie,

Re-re-reanimated,

Back-back-back from the dead

Zombie zombie zombie,

Zom-zom zombie,

Re-re-reanimated,

Back-back-back from the dead

Zombie zombie zombie,

Zombie zombie zombie,

Re-re-reanimated,

Back-back-back-back from the dead

Zombie zombie zombie,

Zombie zombie zombie,

Re-re-reanimated,

Back-back-back from the dead

Back-back-back-back from the dead

Back-back-back-back from the dead

Back-back-back-back from the dead

Back-back-back-back from the dead

As the music stopped, everyone looked at Tyson shocked.

**-000-**

"**Wow…"** **Said a stunned Kura**

**-000-**

*Yawn*"Could you tell me my so I can go back to sleep?" Asked Tyson.

Rayquaza, Meloetta, and Suicune looked at each other. "Ten."

**Floatzels 110 Toxicroaks 80**

"Good, I've done my job." The Scrafty said as he walked into the bleachers and fell asleep.

"I have a question, how come they get to sing their whole songs, while some of us only done half of it?" Asked Kura.

"It's because we stop when we want to, or that that this episode is long enough already." Explained Suicune. "Any other questions?"

"Good, next up is Nexus!" Rayquaza announced as the Scyther walked onto the stage.

"Alright, tell us your song." Said Suicune.

"I have "Hell in a Handbasket" by Voltaire." Nexus explained.

"Uh…that's the same one I have." Spoke Claws rising from the bleachers.

"Good, you'll be joining him in too." Said Rayquaza as everyone looked at him.

"Wait, you telling us that some of us may have the SAME SONG!?" yelled Kimmy.

"Yeah, I'm surprised that you didn't notice. It seems like Laxish and M.P.S. are the smart ones here." The Dragon type answered as the teams glared at him.

"Uh…could we start now?" Everyone noticed that Claws was already on stage next to Nexus.

"Yeah, you can start." Said Meloetta.

Claws: Oh and Now  
The end is near  
And I face that final curtain  
So good-bye to strife  
This is the last dance of my life

Nexus: Lord of this I'm certain  
I've been a sinner.  
I've been a saint.  
Done both good and evil deeds.  
Oh, but in the end, I was good to my friends  
and that's good enough for me.

Claws: Oh good Lord, they say all souls you forgive.  
Well if that's true then why  
does there need to be a hell?  
Hey, what's that sulfury smell?  
Now I can feel, the fire, creepin up my thigh.

Nexus: I'm goin to Hell,  
in a handbasket.  
It's a Bohemian Rhapsody.  
Oh, Galileo, mama mia, scaramouche, scaramouche.  
Oh, Beelzebub's got a devil put aside for me.

Claws: I'm goin to Hell, in a handbasket.  
With my flesh they'll make a feast.  
I'm gonna be there in that number.  
That's 666 the number of the beast.

Nexus: I'm goin to Hell, in a handbasket.  
Well at least I'll have a view.  
Oh I will see the fire, through the rusty razor wire.  
Oh don't you worry, I saved a seat for You.

I'm goin to Hell, in a handbasket.  
And I might like it that way.  
No this ain't no lie, I'd rather be Kentucky Fried  
Than live and kicking in Jersey any day

Claws: I'm goin to Hell, in a handbasket.  
I'd pray if I had the guile.  
No this ain't no fib, I'd rather be a splatter on the Devil's bib.  
'Cause on my knees repentent ain't my style.

I'm goin to Hell, in a handbasket.  
Oh please don't pray for me.  
No I don't need to be saved, of the devil I ain't afraid.  
There ain't nothin he can do that ain't already been done to me.

Both:I'm goin to Hell, in a handbasket.  
And I'll have good company too.  
'Cause If I was so bad, than there's no need to be sad.  
'Cause everybody else will be there too (Including You).

Oh, oh good Lord, I only ask you forgive  
The self righteous who deceive  
When your words they twist,  
We both know Hell don't exist,  
Except in the minds of the poor fools who believe

"Alright, you will be scored as if you're a single person. Claws, your voice was decent and I would've gave you a 6. But in Nexus's case, I will give that a 2. What I'm saying is that you suck you the score I'm giving both of you is a 4." Said Rayquaza .

"Wait what!?" Yelled Nexus and Claws.

"You did well Claws, but Nexus is slowing you down. So you two will get a 3." Said Meloetta.

"They both said it for me, 2. Nexus, that was one of the most mediocre acts I've seen from anyone." Spoke Meloetta as Nexus stormed off the stage while Claws smiled to himself. ** Toxicroaks 89**

**-000-**

"**Some people say that is harsh. But hey, that's showbusiness for ya." Said Cloud.**

**-000-**

***A dark aura formed around Nexus as he wrecks everything in the confessional.***

**-000-**

"**Due to the destruction of the previous confessional, all showings will now be placed here until further notice." Suicune said while inside a toolshed.**

**-000-**

"Ok, just to make this easier, we are going to have the remaining Toxicroak team to sing first. So first up is Apollo." Spoke Rayquaza as the Solrock floated to the microphone. "Also, we will only give individual scores after the challenge."

"What song do you have?" Asked Suicune.

"When You're Evil" by Voltaire." The Solrock answered with an slightly odd tone in his voice.

"This will be interesting. Begin." Said Meloetta as the music began to play.

When the Devil is too busy

And Death's a bit too much

They call on me by name you see,

For my special touch.

To the Gentlemen I'm Miss Fortune

To the Ladies I'm Sir Prize

But call me by any name

Any way it's all the same

I'm the fly in your soup

I'm the pebble in your shoe

I'm the pea beneath your bed

I'm a bump on every head

I'm the peel on which you slip

I'm a pin in every hip

I'm the thorn in your side

Makes you wriggle and writhe

And it's so easy when you're evil

This is the life, you see

The Devil tips his hat to me

I do it all because I'm evil

And I do it all for free

Your tears are all the pay I'll ever need

While there's children to make sad

While there's candy to be had

While there's pockets left to pick

While there's grannies left to trip down the stairs

I'll be there, I'll be waiting 'round the corner

It's a game. I'm glad I'm in it

'Cause there's one born every minute

And it's so easy when you're evil

This is the life, you see

The Devil tips his hat to me

I do it all because I'm evil

And I do it all for free

Your tears are all the pay I'll ever need

I pledge my allegiance, to all things dark

And I promise on my damned soul

To do as I am told, Lord Beelzebub

Has never seen a soldier quite like me

Not only does his job, but does it happily.

I'm the fear that keeps you awake

I'm the shadows on the wall

I'm the monsters they become

I'm the nightmare in your skull

I'm a dagger in your back

An extra turn on the rack

I'm the quivering of your heart

A stabbing pain, a sudden start.

And it's so easy when you're evil

This is the life, you see

The Devil tips his hat to me

I do it all because I'm evil

And I do it all for free

Your tears are all the pay I'll ever need

And I do it all for free

Your tears are all the pay I'll ever need

And I do it all for free

Your tears are all the pay I'll ever need

It gets so lonely being evil

What I'd do to see a smile

Even for a little while

And no one loves you when you're evil

I'm lying though my teeth!

Your tears are all the company I need

As Apollo stopped singing, he received a light applause as Kimmy noticed a glint in his eye when he floated past her.

**-000-**

"**Call me paranoid, but just by that song I have to keep a close eye on him. Maybe Bane knows about this." Kimmy thought.**

**-000-**

"**Hopefully, I didn't get too much into character with the song." Said Apollo**

**-000-**

"Ok, Ty, you're up." Meloetta said as she hopped her way upstage. She couldn't help but notice Vincent using his wing as a thumbs up motion at her.

"What song do you have?" Asked Rayquaza.

"I have "Teenage Dream " by Katy Perry.

You think I'm pretty without any make-up on

You think I'm funny when I tell the punch line wrong

I know you get me, so I let my walls come down, down

Before you met me, I was alright

But things were kinda heavy, you brought me to life

Now every February you'll be my Valentine, Valentine

Let's go all the way tonight

No regrets, just love

We can dance until we die

You and I, we'll be young forever

You make me feel like I'm living a teenage dream

The way you turn me on, I can't sleep

Let's runaway and don't ever look back

Don't ever look back

My heart stops when you look at me

Just one touch, now baby I believe

This is real, so take a chance

And don't ever look back, don't ever look back

We drove to Cali and got drunk on the beach

Got a motel and built a fort out of sheets

I finally found you, my missing puzzle piece

I'm complete

Let's go all the way tonight

No regrets, just love

We can dance until we die

You and I, we'll be young forever

You make me feel like I'm living a teenage dream

The way you turn me on, I can't sleep

Let's runaway and don't ever look back

Don't ever look back

My heart stops when you look at me

Just one touch, now baby I believe

This is real, so take a chance

And don't ever look back, don't ever look back

I'ma get your heart racing in my skin-tight jeans

Be your teenage dream tonight

Let you put your hands on me in my skin-tight jeans

Be your teenage dream tonight

You make me feel like I'm living a teenage dream

The way you turn me on, I can't sleep

Let's runaway and don't ever look back

Don't ever look back

My heart stops when you look at me

Just one touch, now baby I believe

This is real, so take a chance

And don't ever look back, don't ever look back

I'ma get your heart racing in my skin-tight jeans

Be your teenage dream tonight

Let you put your hands on me in my skin-tight jeans

Be your teenage dream tonight

As she stopped singing, almost half of the crowd started cheering. In a foolish attempt, she jumped off the stage, only to be caught by Vincent.

"You know you haven't completed your flying lessons right?" The Pidgeot asked as the Staraptor turned away embarrassed.

"Sorry about that. Just gotten a bit overconfident." Said Ty.

"Don't worry about it, you did well."

"Thanks. Uh…Vincent."

"What is it Ty?" he asked.

"You can let go of me now." She said as the Pidgeot blushed and quickly released her.

"Sorry."

"Wow, next up is Shadin!" Raywuaza announced as the Seviper slithered to the stage.

"Altight Shadin, what song do you have?" Asked Meloetta.

"1985."

"Which version, the Bowling For Soup or the SR-71 version?" Asked Suicune

"I think it'sss the SssR-71 version." Said Shadin.

"Alright, you may start."

**Shadin**

Debbie jusst hit the wall

Ssshe never had it all

One prozac a day

Hussband's a C.P.A.

Here dreamsss went out the door

Once ssshe turned 24

Only been with one man

What happened to her plans

Sshe was gonna be an actresss

Sshe was gonna be a ssstar

Ssshe was gonna shake that asss

On the hood of Whitesnake'sss car

Now her SssUV has become the enemy

Looks at her average life

Nothing has been alright... since

Bruce Ssspringsteen, Madonna

Way before Nirvana there was U2

"Alright stop! Shadin, You can't do the song right!" Yelled Meloetta.

"I'm a sssnake, what the hell do you exsspect!" Shadin retorted.

"That's a lame excuse, there's a Serperior and a Dragonair in a different competition and they do not hiss every time they say anything with an s. 0." Rayquaza responded.

"Agreed, 0." Meloetta and Suicune said in unison.

"Ssscrew you, and besssides, Bowling For Ssoup is better than that pile of crap!" Yelled Shadin as he slithered off stage.

"Jerk…well, next up is Alistar!. Rayquaza called as the Charmeleon walked onstage.

"Alright, Alistar, can you give us your song please?" Asked Meloetta.

"Um…"Every Little Thing Gonna Be Alright" by Bob Marley."he answered.

"Ooh, last time I've heard any reggae, was that party that Shaymin held a few years ago." Suicune whispered to Rayquaza and Meloetta.

"Maybe after the challenge, we could stop by Shamin's for those _"special herbs"._ Answered Rayquaza.

"I like where this is going." Said Meloetta.

"Uh, should I start now?" Alistar asked.

"Oh, yeah, go ahead." Said Rayquaza as he played the music.

"Don't worry 'bout a thing,

'Cause every little thing gonna be all right.

Singin': "Don't worry about a thing,

'Cause every little thing gonna be all right!"

Rise up this mornin',

Smiled with the risin' sun,

Three little birds

Pitch by my doorstep

Singin' sweet songs

Of melodies pure and true,

Sayin', ("This is my message to you-ou-ou:")

Singin': "Don't worry 'bout a thing,

'Cause every little thing gonna be all right."

Singin': "Don't worry (don't worry) 'bout a thing,

'Cause every little thing gonna be all right!"

Rise up this mornin',

Smiled with the risin' sun,

Three little birds

Pitch by my doorstep

Singin' sweet songs

Of melodies pure and true,

Sayin', "This is my message to you-ou-ou:"

Singin': "Don't worry about a thing, worry about a thing, oh!

Every little thing gonna be all right. Don't worry!"

Singin': "Don't worry about a thing" - I won't worry!

"'Cause every little thing gonna be all right."

Singin': "Don't worry about a thing,

'Cause every little thing gonna be all right" - I won't worry!

Singin': "Don't worry about a thing,

'Cause every little thing gonna be all right."

Singin': "Don't worry about a thing, oh no!

'Cause every little thing gonna be all right!

With that, Alistar got a bit of cheers from both teams. The Charmeleon smiled as he walked off the stage.

"Alright, next up and final member of the Toxicroaks. Cloud!" Rayquaza announced as the Vaporeon smiled to himself as he walked onto the stage.

"Ha, we're going to win!" Cheered Kimmy as she earned glares from the Floatzels.

"Ignoring that, what song do you have Cloud?

Cloud Smiled, "I have "Sexy Back", by Justin Timberlake."

"Good, because someone else has the same song that you do." said Rayquaza.

"And who is that?" he asked.

"Um…Cloud, it's me." Misty said with a small blush walking next to him.

"But she's on a different team, how will that work?" asked Laxish.

"The same way as Laxish and M.P.S', and Claws and Nexus'. explained Rayquaza.

"Now less talking and more singing." Suicune said impatiently.

"Misty, are you ready to start?" The Vaporeon asked.

"Yeah…ready when you are." Misty replied as the music played.

Cloud: I'm bringin' sexy back (Yeah)

Them other boys don't know how to act!(Yeah)

I think you're special what's behind your back.(Yeah)

So turn around and I'll pick up the slack!(Yeah)

(Take em' to the bridge!)

Misty: Dirty babe...(Uh Huh)

You see these shackles? Baby I'm your slave(Uh Huh)

I'll let you whip me if I misbehave!(Uh Huh)

It's just that no one makes me feel this way(Uh Huh)

(Take em' to the chorus!)

Cloud: Come here girl!

Misty: (Go 'head be gone with it!)

Come to the back

(Go 'head be gone with it!)

VIP!

(Go 'head be gone with it!)

Drinks on me

(Go 'head be gone with it!)

Let me see what you're torquing with

(Go 'head be gone with it!)

Look at those hips!

(Go 'head be gone with it!)

You make me smile

(Go 'head be gone with it!)

Go head child!

(Go 'head be gone with it!)

Get your sexy on

(Go 'head be gone with it!) (8x)

I'm bringin' sexy back (Yeah)

Them mother****ers dont' know how to act! (Yeah)

Girl let me make up for the things you lack. (Yeah)

'Cause you're burnin' up I gotta get it past! (Yeah)

(Take em' to the bridge!)

Dirty babe...(Uh Huh)

You see these shackles? Baby i'm your slave (Uh Huh)

I'll let you whip me if I misbehave!(Uh Huh)

It's just that no one makes me feel this way(Uh Huh)

(Take em' to the chorus!)

Come here girl!

(Go 'head be gone with it!)

Come to the back

(Go 'head be gone with it!)

VIP!

(Go 'head be gone with it!)

Drinks on me

(Go 'head be gone with it!)

Let me see what you're torquing with

(Go 'head be gone with it!)

Look at those hips!

(Go 'head be gone with it!)

You make me smile

(Go 'head be gone with it!)

Go head child!

(Go 'head be gone with it!)

Get your sexy on

(Go 'head be gone with it!)(x8)

You ready?

You ready?

You ready?

Uh (Yes)

I'm bringin' sexy back(Yeah)

You motha****ers watch how I attack(Yeah)

If that's your girl, better watch your back(Yeah)

'Cause she'll burn it up for me, and that's a fact(Yeah)

(Take em' to the chorus!)

Alright, you can stop." Said Rayquaza as he wrote some notes.

"That was great Cloud!" Misty exclaimed as she hugged him crushing the air out of him.

"Ack, no….problem." Cloud said as he's being choked out.

"Finally, we get to the Floatzel team. And we have another duet apparently, Angel and Kitty. You're next!" Suicune announced as the two dark types looked at each other."

"I thought you said that you didn't chose these songs!" yelled Omega.

"Yeah…we lied." Said Suicune smirking.

**-000-**

"**First chance I get, they're going to get it." The Spiritomb growled.**

**-000-**

"Alright you two, what song you have?" Asked Meloetta.

Angel felt flustered. "Um…we have…"

"We have "Hips Don't Lie" by Shikira." Said Kitty intervening.

"Thanks, just a bit nervous." Whispered Angel to Kitty.

"Don't worry, you don't have to sing the girl parts, I got it." Kitty whispered back causing him to sweat.

"That's not what I meant!" The Houndoom yelled causing everyone to stare at him.

**-000-**

***Angel is slamming his head against the wall* "Stupid, stupid, stupid!"**

**-000-**

"Uh, aren't you going to sing, or aren't we going to eliminate both of you?" Asked Rayquaza.

"No! We're gonna start!" The two pokémon said in unison as the music began to play.

Angel: Ladies up in here tonight

No fighting, no fighting

We got the refugees up in here

No fighting, no fighting

Shakira, Shakira

I never really knew that she could dance like this

She makes a man wants to speak Spanish

Como se llama, si, bonita, si, mi casa, su casa

Shakira, Shakira

Kitty: Oh baby when you talk like that

You make a woman go mad

So be wise and keep on

Reading the signs of my body

And I'm on tonight

You know my hips don't lie

And I'm starting to feel it's right

All the attraction, the tension

Don't you see baby, this is perfection

Angel: Hey Girl, I can see your body moving

And it's driving me crazy

And I didn't have the slightest idea

Until I saw you dancing

And when you walk up on the dance floor

Nobody cannot ignore the way you move your body, girl

And everything so unexpected - the way you right and left it

So you can keep on taking it

I never really knew that she could dance like this

She makes a man want to speak Spanish

Como se llama, bonita, mi casa, su casa

Shakira, Shakira

Kitty: Oh baby when you talk like that

You make a woman go mad

So be wise and keep on

Reading the signs of my body

And I'm on tonight

You know my hips don't lie

And I am starting to feel you boy

Come on lets go, real slow

Don't you see baby asi es perfecto

Oh I know I am on tonight my hips don't lie

And I am starting to feel it's right

All the attraction, the tension

Don't you see baby, this is perfection

Shakira, Shakira

Oh boy, I can see your body moving

Half animal, half man

I don't, don't really know what I'm doing

But you seem to have a plan

My will and self restraint

Have come to fail now, fail now

See, I am doing what I can, but I can't so you know

That's a bit too hard to explain

Both: Baila en la calle de noche

Baila en la calle de día

Kitty: Baila en la calle de noche

Baila en la calle de día

Angel: I never really knew that she could dance like this

She makes a man want to speak Spanish

Como se llama, bonita, mi casa,

Shakira, Shakira

Oh baby when you talk like that

You know you got me hypnotized

So be wise and keep on

Reading the signs of my body

Kitty: Senorita, feel the conga, let me see you move like you come from Colombia

Mira en Barranquilla se baila así, say it!

Mira en Barranquilla se baila así

Angel: Yeah

She's so sexy every man's fantasy a refugee like me back with the Fugees from a 3rd world country

I go back like when 'pac carried crates for Humpty Humpty

I need a whole club dizzy

Why the CIA wanna watch us?

Colombians and Haitians

I ain't guilty, it's a musical transaction

No more do we snatch ropes

Refugees run the seas 'cause we own our own boats

Kitty: I'm on tonight, my hips don't lie

And I'm starting to feel you boy

Come on let's go, real slow

Baby, like this is perfecto

Oh, you know I am on tonight and my hips don't lie

And I am starting to feel it's right

The attraction, the tension

Baby, like this is perfection

"Alright, your both did really great, your score will be announced at the end of the challenge." Said Meloetta.

"Wow, that was pretty good Angel." Kitty said with a smile.

"Heh, thanks." He replied. "Maybe we could get to know each other a bit more."

"I'd like that." The Liepard said as the two walked off the stage.

"Awww so cute, Static you're next." Suicune said. Everyone looked and saw Static was still unconscious from earlier along with Bella, Grant, and Bane.

Rayquaza smirked as he took a megaphone and held it to Static's ear. "STATIC, YOU'RE UP NEXT!"

"AAAAHHHHHHHHH!" The Pikachu screamed as he released a Thunderbolt attack, electrocuting a few pokémon including Rayquaza.

"Alright rat, what song do you have?" growled Meloetta as Static looked embarrassed.

"I got….Ass Man."

*snicker* "What?" asked Meloetta

"Just shut up and let me get this over with." Said the Pikachu as the music began to play.

I'm an ass man

Yeah I'm an ass man (Yeah!)

I love to love 'em

I love to kick 'em

I love to shove 'em

I love to stick 'em

Love to flaunt 'em

I love to watch 'em

I love to pick 'em

And I'm gonna kick 'em

'Cause I'm an Ass Man

Yeah, I'm an Ass man

Yes I'm an Ass man (OH!)

I'm an Ass Man

So many asses, so little time

Only a tight one, can stop me on the dime

I'm a lover, of every kind

The best surprises always sneak up from behind

I'm an Ass man

Yeah; I'm an Ass man

Yes I'm an Ass man (OH!)

I'm an Ass Man

Buns of glory,

Buns of steel

Your lies won't give away the truth of how I feel

You walk behind me,

I feel the heat.

That's why the girls don't walk behind me down the street

I'm an Ass man

Yeah; I'm an Ass man

Yes I'm an Ass man (OH!)

I love to love 'em

I love to kick 'em

I love to shove 'em

I love to stick 'em

Love to flaunt 'em

I love to watch 'em

I love to pick 'em

And I'm gonna kick 'em

I'm an Ass man

Yeah; I'm an Ass man

Yes I'm an Ass man (OH!)

Static opened his eyes and saw everyone either covered their ears or started laughing at him.

"Static, I have to be completely honest with you." Said Rayquaza.

"And what is it?" Asked Static sure he knows the answer.

"YOU CAN'T SING FOR S*IT GET THE F*CK OFF MY STAGE!" Rayquaza screamed as Static walked off the stage disappointed. Leaving some of the campers feeling bad for him.

**-000-**

***Kimmy is laughing her head off***

**-000-**

"**That was just bad…really bad." Said Cloud**

**-000-**

***Dew shakes his head* "Wow..."**

**-000-**

"That was terrible. Dew, you're up!" Shouted Rayquaza.

"Good luck Dew." Said Ally as the Samurott smiled at her and walked onstage.

"Alright Dew, what's your song?" Asked Suicune.

"I have "When It's Over" by Sugar Ray." Said Dew not really caring.

"Go ahead and sing it already!" Yelled Meloetta.

"Alright alright." Dew said as he the music began to play.

When it's over

That's the time I fall in love again

And when it's over

That's the time you're in my heart again

And when you go go go go

I know

And it never ends

It never ends

All the things that I used to say

All the words that got in the way

All the things that I used to know

Have gone out the window

All the things that she used to bring

All the songs she used to sing

All the favorite TV shows

Have gone out the window

I'm missing you

I never knew how much she'd loved me

I'm missing you

I never knew how much you meant to me

I need you and when you go go go go

I know

It never ends

Never ends

All the things that I used to say

All the words that got in the way

All the things that I used to know

Have gone out the window

All the things that she used to bring

All the songs she used to sing

All the favorite TV shows

Have gone out the window

I'm wishing you

You never said you were pretending

I'm wishing you

You feel the same and just come back to me

I need you and when you go go go go

I know

It never ends

It never ends

When it's over

Can I still come over

And when it's over

Is it really over

When it's over

That's the time I fall in love again

All the things that I used to say

All the words that got in the way

All the things that I used to know

Have gone out the window

All the things that she used to bring

All the songs she used to sing

All the favorite TV shows

Have gone out the window

All the things that I used to say

All the words that got in the way

All the things that I used to know

Have gone out the window

All the things that she used to bring

All the songs she used to sing

All the favorite TV shows

Have gone out the window

The crowd cheered as Dew smiled and walked off the stage.

"Nice job Dew." Ally said as she gave him a quick kiss.

"Thanks, if we win this, how about we celebrate soon after." He responded.

"We'll see."

"Moving on! Next up is Bella." Said Suicune as the Zubat flew onstage.

"Alright bitch, tell us your song." Said Meloetta as Bella lunged towards her. Only to be stopped by one of Suicune's tails.

"Meloetta, don't taunt the contestants…yet, and Bella, tell us your song.

"Game of Love" by Michelle Branch." Bella spoke as she turned towards who's sulking in a corner.

**-000-**

"**Gee, thanks for the support." Said Bella**

**-000-**

Tell me just what you want me to be

One kiss and boom, you're the only one for me

So please tell me why

Don't you come around no more

'Cause right know I'm crying

Outside the door of your candy store

It just takes a little bit of this, a little bit of that

It started with a kiss, now we're up to bat

A little bit of laughs, a little bit of pain

I'm tellin' you, my babe, it's all in the game of love

This, whatever you make it to be

Sunshine will set on this cold lonely sea

So please baby, try

And use me for what I'm good for

It ain't sayin' goodbye

That's knockin' down the door of your candy store

It just takes a little bit of this, a little bit of that

It started with a kiss, now we're up to bat

A little bit of laughs, a little bit of pain

I'm tellin' you, my babe, it's all in the game of love

It's all in this game of love

You roll me, control me, console me, please hold me

You guide me, divide me into what

So please tell me

Why don't you come 'round no more

'Cause right now I'm dying

Outside the door of your lovin' store

It just takes a little bit of this, a little bit of that

It started with a kiss, now we're up to bat

A little bit of laughs, a little bit of pain

I'm tellin' you, my babe, it's all in the game of love

It's all in this game of love

It's all in the game of love

Let's play the game of love

Roll me, control me, please hold me

A little bit of laughs, a little bit of pains

A little bit of this, a little bit of that

A little bit of laughs, a little bit of pains

Bella received a decent amount of applause as she flew off towards Static.

"Much better than "Mr. Asshole", you can go now." Said Rayquaza as Bella flew towards Meloetta.

"After the challenge!" Suicune said grabbing the Zubat with her tails and throwing her at Static.

"Ok, Vincent, you're up!"

"I have "Fly Love" by Jamie Foxx." The Pidgeot said as he looked at Ty and smiled.

"You may start now." Rayquaza said as Vincent began to whistle.

Wasn't really thinking, wasn't looking

Wasn't searching for an answer

In the moonlight when I saw your face

Saw you looking at me, saw you peeking

Out from under moon beams

Through the palm trees, swaying in the breeze

I know I'm feeling so much more

Than ever before

And so I'm giving more to you

Than I thought I could do

Don't know how it happened

Don't know why but you don't really

Need a reason when the stars shine

Just to fall in love

Made to love each other,made to be together

For a life time

In the sunshine flying in the sky

I know I'm feeling so much more

Than ever before

And so I'm giving more to you

Than I thought I could do, oh

Now I know love is real

So when sky high, as the angels try

Leaving you and I, fly love.

As Vincent stopped singing, members of both teams applauded as Vincent took a bow. Ty couldn't help but smile as she looked at him as he flew off the stage.

"Wow, tha

**Adelena and Rin**

"Ha! This is going to be easy." Said Omega earning a few glares from the Floatzels.

"Though I hate to say it, it's true. Therefore…"

"No! I want to sing!" Shouted Rin surprising everyone including Adelena.

Sam walked up to the Igglybuff "But Rin, if you sing, there's a chance that you would be voted off.

"No! No! NOOOOOO!" Rin screamed as the room started to shake. Everyone is freaking out in the process.

"W-what the heck is happening!?" Yelled Dew as pillars of fire erupted from the ground.

"I don't know, but will someone please calm her down before we DIE!?" shouted Ty as she held Vincent tightly.

"Rin, RIN! YOUR MOTHER AND I WILL LET YOU SING!" yelled Sam as the chaos around them had stopped.

"Ok!" Rin chirped as everyone looked at as if she's a demon.

**-000-**

"**You see, this is why I don't babysit." Said Rayquaza**

**-000-**

"**My Arceus, she's scarier than Morgan." Shuddered Dew as part of his beard was burned off.**

**-000-**

"**I just saw my life flash before my eyes, and it was…delicious!" spoke M.P.S.**

**-000-**

"**Crap, I don't think Rin is going to last longer here." Said Sam.**

**-000-**

"O-ok, what song you two have?" Asked Rayquaza who's shaken a bit.

"We have "Rolling in the Deep" by Adele." Rin said happily.

"Alright, you may begin." Spoke Meloetta as she played the music.

Adelina: There's a fire starting in my heart

Reaching a fever pitch, it's bringing me out the dark

Finally I can see you crystal clear

Go 'head and sell me out and I'll lay your ship bare

See how I leave with every piece of you

Don't underestimate the things that I will do

There's a fire starting in my heart

Reaching a fever pitch

And it's bringing me out the dark

The scars of your love remind me of us

They keep me thinking that we almost had it all

The scars of your love, they leave me breathless

I can't help feeling

Rin: We could have had it all

(You're gonna wish you never had met me)

Rolling in the deep

(Tears are gonna fall, rolling in the deep)

You had my heart inside of your hand

(You're gonna wish you never had met me)

And you played it, to the beat

(Tears are gonna fall, rolling in the deep)

As Rin sang, one by one the campers began to fall asleep. Strangely enough, the judges didn't feel a bit drowsey.

Adelina: Baby…I have no story to be told

But I've heard…. one on you

And…I'm gonna make…your…head…burn

Adelina couldn't continue on as she fell asleep as well.

"Mom? Mom! What's wrong!?" The Igglybuff screamed as she's shaking the Leafeon.

"Rin, you might want to look around you." Meloetta said, the Igglybuff looked around and saw everyone dead asleep.

"Wha-what?"

"This is what we were trying to warn you about." Said Rayquaza. "Your evolutionary line have the ability to cause sleep by singing."

Rin began to tear up. "B-but how are you two awake?" She asked.

"Simple, I used Safegaurd. That blocks any effects so no sleep for us." Explained Meloetta as a clear bubble disappeared around them. "I can only do it for us."

"But let me wake them up first, it's the end of the challenge." Rayquaza said as he used an air horn waking up the campers.

"Urgh…what happened?" Asked Laxish rubbing his head.

"I'll tell you what happened, the Toxicroaks won the challenge!" Rayquaza causing the Toxicroak team to cheer.

"Wait, how can they win when you didn't tell us our scores!?" Yelled Kity.

"Don't worry, we have the results right here." Rayquaza said as he pressed a button causing a large screen to drop from the ceiling. Within moments, the results were displayed.

**Toxicroaks**

**Alistar-16**

**Apollo-24**

**Bane-0**

**Charcoal-0**

**Claws/Nexus-9**

**Cloud- 200**

**Grant-20**

**Kimmy-19**

**Laxish/M.P.S.- 25**

**Omega-15**

**Shadin-0**

**Ty-23**

**Total Toxicroaks-351**

**Floatzels**

**Adelina/Rin-10**

**Ally-25**

**Angel/Kitty-23**

**Bella-20**

**Dew-28**

**Kura-30**

**Misty-29**

**Sam-35**

**Static-2**

**Vincent-22**

**Tyson-30**

**Total: Floatzels-254**

"Floatzels, I will be seeing you at the bonfire ceremony." Said Suicune as they glared at Cloud.

**-000-**

**Tyson: My vote goes to Rin, nobody should disturb my sleep.**

**-000-**

***Dew sighs***

**-000-**

**Vincent: Sorry Rin, but I want to live.**

**-000-**

**Kura: Static, that was just terrible.**

**-000-**

**Static: Myself, I just know that I'm leaving.**

**-000-**

Everyone has gotten their tiki heads instead of Static, Rin, and Sam.

"Alright Static, Sam, and Rin. All three of you have votes." Said Suicune "Static, your singing sucks, Rin. You nearly killed us all, and Sam, I have no idea why you're here. "The next one safe is…Rin."

Rin smiled as she got her head.

"Static, Sam, you are the final two. The one who will walk the Dock of Shame and boarding the Lapras of Losers tonight is…

…

…

…

"Alright I'm going." Said Static as he got up.

"What are you talking about, you're safe. Sam's going home." Said Suicune.

"WHAT!?" Shouted everyone as they looked at Sam who smiled at himself. Rin and Adelina stood there shocked.

**-000-**

"**Rin, I want you to stay longer, and Adelina, you two deserves this more than I do." Spoke Sam as he took out a box and replaced it with a different one.**

**-000-**

"S-sam-"

"I did that to keep Rin in the game." Sam said to the Leafeon.

"Daddy, no! don't leave!" Screamed Rin as she ran towards the Absol.

"I'm only going to be gone for a while." Assured Sam. "I want you to stay strong and win this for me and your mother ok?" Rin nodded with tears in her eyes. "And Ade"

"What is i-!?" Adelina was cut off as Sam gave her a long kiss. Only to be pulled away by a Machoke.

*sniff* "Sam…" Adelina said to herself.

**-Elsewhere-**

"Alright who do you want to get rid of?" Asked Kimmy.

"As much as I would like to get rid of Grant, he will have to wait. Right now, I need Apollo gone." Said Bane.

"Why Apollo?" The Froslass asked.

"He exposed my alliance before the teams switched. The former Gyrados members must've known by now." Explained the Weavile.

"Good, but just to help us, I have invited someone to come here." Said Kimmy.

"And who will that be?" Asked Bane.

"That would be me…" A dark voice said as a shadowy figure stepped out of the shadows.

"Really, I didn't expect you to be here." Said a stunned Bane.

"I'm glad that you're here. Welcome to Team Dusk."

**Alright I'm going to end this off here. Yeah…sorry for taking over A WEEK for writing this but I hope you enjoyed it. Also Sam eliminating himself? That's unexpected, as well as my new upcoming project, Total Pokémon Gossip (I might change the title). In a way, it's almost like an aftermath, only difference is that if it's someone who's not in TPII, but in another total pokémon fic, you can PM me to who you want to be on the show. Also, who do you think is the dark figure, and who do you think is the dark figure? Next challenge is a relay race so stay tuned for Total Pokémon Insane Island…**

**Also, be sure to check out Shamekeeper12's page…It's the least I can do to help him.**


	16. The (Un)Amazing Race

**Last time on Total Pokémon Insane Island, the campers showed their off their singing talents, some did well, while other's did…**

**-000-**

***A replay is shown of Static is singing "I'm An Ass Man"***

**-000-**

**Terrible. Soon, it was Rin and Adelina's turn to sing. Due to many of us being against it and the Igglybuff almost killed us all, Rin was allowed to sing putting everyoun (but us of course) to sleep. At the elimination ceremony, there was a complete shocker. Sam, has switched the votes against himself causing him to go home, leaving behind a crushed Adelina and Rin. It wasn't soon after where Kimmy and Bane has made an alliance with a third member , starting the creation of Team Dusk. Who will win, will there be more heartbreak? Find out now on Total Pokémon Insane Island!**

**-Floatzels Girls Cabins-**

All of the girls were sound asleep, as a figure climbed through a window. It wasn't long until it saw Misty sleeping in her bed. The figure approached Misty and placed a note on the bed. The Glaceon started to stir in her sleep causing the figure to run and trip causing it to crash against a wall.

"What the!? Daddy, you're back!?" Shouted Rin as she quickly turned on a nearby light. Waking up the others, she could've sworn she saw a shadow escape from the window.

"What is it Rin?" Asked Kura groggily.

"I thought I just saw dad." The Igglybuff said sadly as she started to cry.

"Look Rin, I know you're upset right now that Sam's gone and so am I. But he only did that because he loves you. He knows that you can be strong." Assured Adelina trying not to tear up.

**-000-**

"**I can't break down in front of Rin, I need to show her to be strong." Adelina said before crying.**

**-000-**

"Don't worry Rin, we'll be there for you." Said Misty approaching Rin as the note fell out of her bed.

"Hey Misty, what is that? Ally asked as the girls looked at the note."

"I don't know, looks like some sort of note." The Glaceon said as she began to read the note.

"The sparkling beauty of your eyes

Is better compared to the night skies

Your looks and personality amazes me

But I hope together for us to be

After the challenge, the docks you'll come

And together, you an I will become one.

"Wow, it's a love note." Said Ally as Misty blushed a bit.

"Yeah, but who could've wrote it?" She asked to herself.

"That is a good question, it could've gone to any of us." Spoke Kura

"What do you mean?" questioned Kitty. "Ally's with Dew, Adelina's with Sam, Bella is trying to get Static, I don't know about Ty and Vincent as well as Kura and Tyson."

"But what about you and Angel?" Asked Bella as Kitty blushed a bit.

"Uh…"

**-Flashback-**

Moans and panting are heard behind some bushes.

**-End Flashback-**

"We're starting to get together." Said Kitty still blushing.

*Yawn* "Oh, that's great. But, now let's get some sle-"

"CAMPERS! REPORT TO THE FLAGPOLE IMMEDIATELY!" Rayquaza screamed through the speakers.

"It's 4 in the morning!" Screamed Kitty.

"And we didn't get any screentime yet!" Shouted Nexus from his cabin.

"NO BREAKING THE FORTH WALL! JUST DO IT NOW!" The dragon legendary screamed as everyone exited their cabins.

**-000-**

"**Ok, I really want to kill the host now." Said Ty**

**-000-**

"**This gonna suck. I can feel it." Spoke Ally.**

**-000-**

"What do you want now? Could you have done this at a later time?" Asked an agitated Cloud as he and the others glared at the host.

"We could, but we just got impatient." Said Suicune.

"But-"

"No buts! Today's challenge is an Obstacle Course challenge. But not any obstacle course, but also a relay race." Spoke Rayquaza with as much enthusiasm he brung to his voice.

"Here are the rules, each team must chose 3 members for this challenge. For the first part, the starting pokémon will be given a flag. Those two pokémon must run and avoid a series of traps that we've set up. Run to the docks where a water race will begin. Same thing as the land race only this time, there's a platform there final event, the sky race will begin. The first pokémon that makes it back to the island wins for their teams. Are there any questions?" Suicune asked as everyone raised their hand/paw/appendage.

"If it involves you dying in a fiery explosion, put your hand down." Said Rayquaza as everyone did.

"Good, you got 5 minutes to pick your team. Also….You're not allowed to use moves." Rayquaza finished as everyone looked a bit nervous.

"What are you doing!? Choose your team NOW!" Shouted Suicune as Both teams ran off in opposite directions.

**-Floatzels-**

"Alright, who should we pick for this challenge?" Asked Misty

"Ok, I say either Static, Ally, or Angel for the first part, Dew is the only water type on the team, so he's in, and for the flight race, would be Vincent." Said Kura.

*Yawn*"Ok, we have Dew and Vincent for the last two, so who should we have for the land race?" Tyson asked.

"I'll go." Everyone turned and to Angel.

"Are you sure about that? I could've gone?" Said Static.

"Nah, I got it." Replied the Houndoom.

"Alright we have our three. Now let's win this." Said Misty as the team cheered.

**-Toxicroaks-**

"Ok, I will be taking part or the water race." Said Cloud, so who will do the other two?

"How about doucheba-uh…I mean Grant, and Ty?" Asked Bane causing the Grovyle to look at him. Everyone gasped at his suggestion.

"What are you planning?" asked Grant in suspicion.

"Nothing at all, it's not like I wanted you to get blown up or something." Said Bane with a shrug as he began to walk away.

"W-wait, how come I have to do this challenge!?" Screamed Ty. "Why not Kimmy or Nexus!?" The two pokémon looked at each other.

"We Scyther's aren't that good where it comes to flying." Said Nexus as his voice sounded a bit differently.

"Is there something wrong Nexus?" Asked Charcoal as Nexus shook his head.

"Yeah…I'm fine."

"Also, I may be a ghost, but do you know how hard it is to float at a high altitude? I'll waste too much energy." Kimmy responded. "Besides, how do we know you're not faking your flight issues in order to be with Vincent?"

"What!? I would never do anything like that!" screamed the Pidgeot.

"Well prove it then!" Shouted Bane.

"Fine! I will!" She yelled as she walked away.

"CAMPERS! YOUR TIME IS UP!" said Rayquaza.

**-000-**

"**Ok, I don't have to read anyone's mind to know that they're full of crap." Said Apollo**

**-000-**

"**This will be too easy." Said Bane darkly.**

**-000-**

***Nexus smirked evilly***

**-000-**

"**Manuke (Dumbasses)." Said Kimmy**

**-000-**

"**I don't know why, but I know that this is going to be fun." Laughed Omega**

**-000-**

"Alright campers, for the first leg of the race will be Angel vs. Grant, next will be Cloud vs. Dew in the water race, and for the sky race will be between Ty and Vincent!" Suicune announced as Vincent looked at Ty in shock. "Remember, first team to bring their flag back wins for their team. Any questions?"

"Yeah, what abou-"

"Too bad." Rayquaza cut Vincent off as he took a remote and pressed a button. Sending the four competing campers away except for Grant and Angel.

"Alright Grant you'll take the purple flag for the Toxicroaks, and Angel will take orange for the Floatzels. Now get into starting position." He continued.

"Alright, ready…START!" Rayquaza took out a starting pistol and fired it. Moments later, an airplane has crashed miles away as everyone stared in shock from the explosion.

**-000-**

"**Ok, I'm definitely going to fire the idiot who keeps putting real bullets in here!" Rayquaza screamed.**

**-000-**

Grant immediately took off like a bullet, leaving a stunned Angel from behind.

"Angel! What the hell are you doing!? Run!" Screamed Kitty causing the Houndoom to snap out of it causing him to run after Grant.

Grant is in the lead as he saw Angel catching up to him. Grant was surprised at how fast the Houndoom caught up.

"I'm impressed, not that many pokémon can catch up with my speed." Grant said as he narrowly avoided some poison darts that flew out of a nearby tree.

"Thanks, but unfortunately. I must win this." Angel replied as he pushed Grant over causing them both to step onto a land mine. "You idiot…." Grant muttered before they were blown up. The two were sent flying as they fell straight into a pool filled with Shapedo and Carvhana.

"AAAAGGGGH! SOMEONE HELP ME!" Angel screamed as he was struggling to swim. Getting torn apart by the water pokémon inside. Grant however was trying to avoid the carnivorous pokémon. Suddenly, Grant started glowing, he became taller, his tail became larger, and he has four seeds that are growing out of his back. He became a Sceptile.

Suddenly, in a burst of speed, the newly evolved Grant tore through the pool shattering the glass into pieces, causing the water pokémon and Angel to spill out. It didn't take him long to avoid the last few traps as he saw Cloud and Dew. He gave his flag to Cloud who immediately swam off. Seconds later, A severely injured Angel crawled up to the Samurott.

"Woah…what happened to you?" Asked Dew.

"Don't…ask." Angel said as he passed out. Dew quickly took the flag and swam after Cloud.

**-000-**

Cloud is having a hard time avoiding the traps that were in the water. There were mimes, and large pokéball colored objects that looked familiar, but the Vaporeon paid no attention to it. "Ok, all I have to do is avoid the mimes." Cloud said to himself as he swam right into the giant pokéball. "Ow…that hurt." Cloud said rubbing his head. He looked up and saw the "pokéball" open its eyes. "Electrode…" it said causing Cloud's eyes to widen as the ball pokémon glowed and caused a large explosion.

Dew was not far behind as he saw the explosion, creating a large wave that is coming towards him. To avoid it, he quickly dived underwater to avoid it. Unfortunately, for him he saw several large pink tentacles reach out towards him. He was able to avoid it, but several green tentacles wrapped around his arms and legs. Struggling, he looked and saw two jellyfish pokémon. One is large, pink with large red lips, while the other is blue with a black body. On top of its head are two large crystals.

"Hey Jellicent, we got ourselves a live one." The Tentacruel said with lust in her voice.

"Ooohhh, you're right. It's been a while since we've had some "fun"." Said Jellicent causing Dew's eyes to widen.

**-000-**

"Wow Suicune, I can't believe you added the jellyfish pokémon!" Laughed Rayquaza as he Suicune, and the campers watched the race from a television. Many of them were in shock at what they were watching.

"Thanks, the mimes and the shark tank were great addition were great additions yourself." Suicune said as Rayquaza smiled. Everyone in the room looked at them as if they're crazy.

"Ok seriously, what the hell is wrong with you?" Asked Alistar.

"Hey, compared to Mew, Victini, Darkrai, and Cresellia. We're perfectly sane." Rayquaza said.

"What about Kavi?" Asked Laxish.

"Just shut up and keep watching." Said Suicune as she looked for the remote, only for the television to be changed as it showed a scene between a Milotic and Serperior.

"Oh James, how could I been so blind." The Milotic said as the Serperior approached her.

"It's just because it takes a long time to realize who really love you." The Serperior answered as he approached her.

"Oh James."

"Oh Caroline."

"Oh Misty." Misty turned around and saw Charcoal extremely close to her. Both of their faces touching. Moments later, Charcoal was sent flying towards a wall as Rayquaza approached him.

"Wow, smooth move. I'll be taking that." Said Rayquaza as he snatched the remote from the unconscious Tepig.

"Now we can see who gets tortured next." Bane spoke as Rayquaza changed the channel back.

**-000-**

"Ty, what have you gotten yourself into? You're still learning how to fly." Said Vincent as Ty look away embarrassed. The two birds are on the same platform used for the battle challenge.

"Look, I kinda got pressured into it." Ty replied.

"How about before our teammates make it back, I can help you with one final les-"

"SWIM FASTER!" The flying types turned and saw Dew and Cloud swimming at an incredible speed as they were being chased by a group of Tentacruel and Jellicent"

"Come on! How could you resist someone who's as good as us?" Asked the Jellicent as one of the Tentacruel used her tentacles and tried to grab the two males.

"Over here!" Ty shouted. The two water types saw the platform and immediately jumped on top of the platform. Leaving the Jellyfish pokémon in the water.

"What happened to you two?" Asked Vincent.

"Cloud, gets blown up, I almost got raped, Cloud saved me by falling on them, and they started to come after us." Explained Dew.

"Now enough talking, just take the flag." said Cloud as Vincent and Ty took their flags.

"Ty, you can fly by climbing on my back for now." The Pidgeot said as she did so.

"Oh, yeah, there's a Jellicent behind you." Said Ty as she flew off Vincent. The two male water types turned around and saw the giant pink jellyfish licking her lips with lust.

"Well hello there boys." She said as she wrapped her pink tentacles around them. "You're coming with me.

"NOOOOO!"

**-000-**

Meanwhile Vincent is flying through the sky as large thunderclouds starting to form. Being a Pidgeot, Vincent has made it pretty far due to his fast speed.

"How far you think we'll make it back to the camp?" Asked Ty. "It's kind of off that there's a storm coming that quickly."

"I don't know, but were halfway there." Vincent Responded.

"Not if we can stop it!" A voice yelled as large gusts of wind sent the two pokémon flying off course.

"What the hell is going on here!?" Screamed Vincent Ty desperately hung un to him.

"Vince, watch out!" Ty screamed Vincent avoided several bolts of lightning. He tried to fly back to the island, but was stopped by a pokémon. It has a green muscular body with purple markings, has yellow piercing eyes, but the lower half of his body is covered by a cloud. Another appeared behind them, only this one is blue and had a large spiked tail coming from its cloud.

"Hey Thunderous, I thought you said you have them." The green pokémon mocked.

"Shut up Tornadus, you're lucky that we get to do something here since Rayquaza and Suicune hired us!" The blue pokémon shot back.

"We should probably get going." Ty said as Vincent nodded leaving the two pokémon arguing.

"HEY! YOU'RE NOT GOING ANYWHERE!" Shouted Thundurus as he launched a Thunderbolt at the two birds. Before getting hit, Vincent immediately threw Ty higher up unto the air. As a result, Vincent screamed in pain as he was electrocuted, sent falling towards the ocean below, while Ty flapped her wings in desperation, only to fail as the Kami duo **(I know it's a trio people)** continued their argument.

"Vincent!" She screamed as the two birds were falling towards the ocean. Without thinking, Ty began to dive down as they were getting closer to hitting the water. But before contact was made, Ty spread her wings out and grabbed Vincent before he fell in the water. The next thing she knew, they were both up in the air. Vincent slowly woke up as he noticed that he's in the air.

"Wha-what? Am I dead?" Asked Vincent.

"No you're not Vince, you're alive." The Pidgeot looked and saw Ty carrying him with her talons as they flew closer to the island.

"Tyranna…OH MY ARCEUS YOU'RE FLYING!" Vincent exclaimed. Ty couldn't help but smile to herself as they were meters away from the island.

"Hey! We're not finished with you yet! HURRICANE!" The two flying types eyes widened as they saw Tornadus and Thundurus unleashing powerful winds at the two. The two screamed as they were sent flying back to the island and across the finish line that is in front of the mess hall. Rayquaza and Suicune were the first to come out as everyone else followed.

"And the Floatzels win!" Announced Rayquaza as the Floatzels team cheered causing the Toxicroak team to become stunned.

"What!? How did they win!?" Shouted Laxish.

"Let me show you." Rayquaza pressed a button as the television in the mess hall came outside. The screen instantly shows when Ty went to save Vincent, she dropped her flag causing the team to glare at her.

"Hey, what was I supposed to do!? I couldn't fly then and he helped me!" She retorted.

"Toxicroaks, I'll see you at elimination." Suicune said as she walked away. "Oh yes, you can only vote off the pokémon who competed."

**-000-**

**Cloud: *twitches as he's covered in kiss marks* Ty…**

**-000-**

**Apollo: Bye bye Ty**

**-000-**

**Ty: I know I'm done so…Cloud?**

**-000-**

Everyone except for Cloud, Charcoal, and Ty has gotten their heads.

"Ok…next one safe is Cloud." The Vaporeon smiled as he received his head.

"Now, Charcoal and Ty. The next camper who is going home is…

Charcoal smiled

….

Ty remained calm

…

…

…

…

…

"Both of you." Said Suicune as everyone gasped.

"WHAT!? WHY AM I ELIMINATED!?" Shouted Charcoal.

"Elimination coupon, a guy by the name of "Barret M-107" is the one who chose you to leave." The water legendary explained.

"NO! I WILL NOT ALLOW IT!" He then ran off as Ty went to use the confessional one last time.

**-000-**

"**I kinda knew that this would be my time to leave, but it's fun while it lasted. Obviously I wanted Vincent to win, and one of the girls…except Kimmy. Well, I might as well host my show on the other island. See ya.**

**-000-**

Ty flew towards her Lapras only to be stopped by Ty.

"So…you're leaving huh?" Asked Vincent nercously.

"Yeah, maybe it could've been avoided. But I wanted you to do one thing." Ty said.

"And what is that?" Asked the Pidgeot as the Staraptor gave him a quick peck on the cheek.

"Win for me ok?" She said as he nodded.

"YOU FAT BACON S*IT I'M GOING TO KILL YOU!" The two birds saw Charcoal being chased by a pissed off Misty. Ty jumped onto the Lapras as Charcoal went and did the same.

"GO GO GO GO!" Charcoal screamed as the Lapras sped off, leaving the two alone on the dock.

"What happened?" Asked Vincent as he noticed Misty carried a crumpled piece of paper.

"Nothing, it's nothing." Misty walked away as she threw the paper in the ocean below.

**Wow, that's quite a chapter. Ty learned how to fly, and is eliminated along with the "Self-made Bacon" Charcoal. I don't have much to say except goodbye to Traveling Master who's going away for 2 years(I recommend you read his stories), you're a great friend and will be missed. Come and check out Volcora's version of Total Pokémon Island, it's his/her first fic and it'll mean a lot to that person if you submit an O.C., and finally, you have the choice to vote 2 out of 4 challenges for the next chapter. Which challenge wil it be? I don't know, just vote, and it will be revealed next time on Total..Pokemon..Insane…Island!**


	17. Total Pokemon Horror

**Last time on Total Pok mon Insane Island. We started the day off with the first ever Total Pok mon Insane Island relay race, where each team has to pick their losers...uh, I mean their teammates to compete in a race filled with a bunch of crazy obstacles . All I have to say is the results were amazing. But in the final leg of the race Ty was sent packing after saving Ty, along with Charcoal who was soon to become a bacon recipe, courtesy of Misty. What will happen next? Find out now on Total! Pokemon! Insane! Island!**

**-000-**

"Ok, we should plan on who will our next target will be" Nexus said as Kimmy stared out to the night sky. Bane however started to growl.

"We ve should ve been planning this since the last couple of weeks we didn t have any challenges! Now we re planning now!?" the Weavile screamed as Kimmy approached him.

"Easy there Bane, we ve just spent the time relaxing, due to the lack of challenges" the Froslass spoke. "Besides, you could've at least have some fun while you re at it."

"You mean like your sister and that Samurott?" the Weavile retorted causing Kimmy to go wide-eyed.

"Please don t speak of that... ever...again" replied Kimmy as she grabbed Bane.

"Hey, it's true. Why do you two dislike each other anyway?" the dark type questioned

"Why do you and Grant try to kill each other constantly?" she responded

"SILENCE!" Nexus shouted snapping their attention back to him. "We need to focus on who we need to get rid of next!"

Bane and Kimmy looked at each other. "Apollo"

"Good, he's too smart for his own good anyway"

**-000-**

"I can't believe she s gone... a depressed Vincent" said with a sigh as looked out the cabin window.

"Come on Vincent. It's been over two weeks and you did get to see her again as the host of another contest did you?" questioned Static.

"You know we're not supposed to break the fourth wall right?" spoke Dew

"Sorry about that." the Pikachu replied

"It's not that, I just feel bad because she's gone. She would've stayed if she didn t try to save me" said the Pidgeot.

"And you would've been dead, if it wasn't for her, you wouldn't be here and she wouldn't learn how to fly" said Angel

"Yeah...I guess you're right" Vincent spoke, his voice laced in melancholy. "I'm going outside"

*BOOM!*

"What the hell was that!?" Tyson shouted as he woke up

"I think that came from the host s trailers said" a stunned Static as he looked out the window.

"We should probably check it out" spoke Laxish as he ran out the door, the others soon followed.

**-000-**

Everyone arrived to the trailers and noticed that it was nothing but a fiery mess, everyone is stunned as they witnessed what s happening.

"What the hell just happened!?" screamed M.P.S. in shock

"Cloud, Dew put the fire out!" shouted Laxis as the two water types used Hydro Pump putting the fire out. Leaving nothing but debris.

"Ok, that was a ssshocker." said Shadin who s a bit shaken.

"Yeah, but where's the host?" asked Bella in concern.

"I think I know" Alistar said pointing at a outstretched claw that is sticking out of the rubble. The campers removed the debris, they gasped at what they saw.

The charred bodies of Rayquaza and Suicune.

**-000-**

***Rin is in a fetal position rocking back and forth***

**-000-**

**"YES! THEY'RE DEAD! PRAISE ARCEUS THEY'RE DEAD!" Omega cheered**

**-000-**

"What the-Rayquaza and Suicune are dead!?" shouted Kura in shock

"I don't know why you re surprised, none of us really liked them anyway" remarked Grant as a few murmurs came from the campers.

"For once I agree with him, so what are we going to do now?" asked Bane

"I don't know what you're talking about, it's probably one of their stupid challenges" said Apollo. Look, there's proof over here he turned to a slightly burned newspaper on the ground.

"Let me see this" Kimmy said as she picked up the newspaper and began reading.

_**A WARNING TO ALL POKEMON!**_

_**A serial killer that's just escaped from prison is on the loose. The whereabouts of the pokémon known as Jeff is unknown, he is last seen taking a Lapras to an unknown area. Do NOT approach this pokemon! He s extremely dangerous.**_

"Ok...I'm a bit scared now" said Vincent looking around

"What are you talking about? It's just another one of their stupid challenges" said Kimmy tossing the paper away

"I don't know, the explosion, the remains, that looked real to me" Ally spoke

"Of course you would, what are you going to piss yourself like the baby you are" the Froslass remarked as a few stared at the Lucario

"I just love it how you lie! You know very well that s you!" Ally shot back as she activated her aura.

"Hey! Now is not the time for fighting, we need to find out what's going on!" yelled Cloud trying to take control of the situation.

"Yeah, wait a minute, where's Claws?" Nexus asked as the campers noticed the Sableye isn't here.

"Great, we lost Claws" said Alistar looking around.

"Kura stepped up I've seen plenty of these horror movies before, so I should be the only one to keep us alive here if this is a challenge"

"Like I should believe you" said Apollo as he s floating away "I'm going to the docks to see if they're there. Who's with me?"

"Well, I guess I'll go" Vincent replied as he flew after the Lunatone.

"You're making a big mistake!" shouted Kura as the two pokemon are out of earshot.

"Just leave em, it s just going to be a pain trying to reason with them" assured Tyson

"Yeah... you're right. Anyone who's staying please follow me to the bonfire" Kura said, but to her surprise, only Tyson, Ally, Cloud Bella, Adelina, Dew, Rin, Static, Angel, Kitty, Shadin, Laxish, and M.P.S. remained.

"Where s Kimmy, Grant, Nexus, Bane, and Omega?" Asked Kura

"They walked off while you're talking" said Static earning him a Brick Break to the back of the head by Tyson.

*sigh* "Alright, come with me" instructed the Umbreon as the others followed

**-000-**

"So, do you think that we're going to find a the host somewhere around here?" Vincent asked as they approached the docks.

"I don't know, you can fly off the island right?" asked Apollo

"Hey! No need to be a dick about it!" shouted Vincent "It's too dark for even me to fly out there! Also, the fog! Wait fog?" Apollo and Vincent looked around and saw the area covered in thick fog.

"Ok, the weather patterns are quite odd tonight" said Apollo as a knife flew in between the two pokemon, nearly cutting the two.

"WHAT THE FUCK!?" shouted Vincent as they saw a shadowy figure with a glowing red eyes, it carried a sinister grin on it s face.

"Heh heh, first victims"

**-000-**

"Alright, if this is a challenge, we should find this so-called "killer" and we'll win the challenge right?" asked Kimmy

"It seems simple enough, right Nexus?" asked Bane as he looked around. "Nexus?"

"Well, I guess he's gone now. So how about we have a little "fun" kill some time?" Bane said with a smile, only to be hit in his goods .

**-000-**

**"AAAGHHHH! THAT BITCH! screamed Bane holding his damaged sack" **

**-000-**

"As if loser, I m going on my own!" Kimmy shouted as she levitated away. Fog stated surrounding the two ice types as the dark figure appeared again.

"What the hell is this?" said Bane as he the figure threw the bodies of Grant, Nexus, and Omega in front of the two.

"Seikou(fuck)..." muttered Kimmy as the figure lunged at them.

**-000-**

"Alright, since we can assume that Apollo, Bane, Claws, Kimmy, Omega, and Vincent are out, I suggest that we should go into groups of three or more in order to go to different parts of the island" instructed Kura as she crossed out the pictures of the missing pokemon on a board.

"O-ok, but what if the killer comes here?" said Rin who's still scared from earlier.

"Don't worry sweetie, nobody's going to hurt us" assured Adelina

"She's right Rin. There s strength in numbers; unless they're really strong, nobody would be stupid enough to attack us all by themselves" Dew added

"I guess you're right, thanks Mr. Dew" the Igglybuff said hugging Dew by his leg

**-000-**

***snicker* Mr. Dew? laughed Angel**

***Dew from outside* Actually, my last name is-**

**-000-**

**"Ever since Sam got eliminated, most of the pokémon here were great help said Adelina with a sleeping Rin on her back, She can be a handful"**

***the lights shut off as a loud scream is heard***

**-000-**

***A small, shadowy figure is looking at the camera with a creepy smile on it's face***

**-000-**

"What was that!?" yelled Kitty as everyone heard the scream.

"That sounds like Adelina, I'm going to find her!" said Ally as she ran deep into the forest

"Ally, wait up!" Dew yelled as he ran after her

"What did I say about going alone!?" Kura shouted. she looked and saw noticed that Tyson is the only one here.

"What the fuck? Where is everyone!?" she yelled

*Yawn* "While you weren't paying attention, Cloud and Misty went off into the cabins, Static went to take a piss, Bella is following him without even knowing she's there, Laxish and M.P.S. were hungry and left towards the mess hall, Alistar left to find Vincent and Apollo, as for Kitty and Angel-"

*A howl rung through the midnight sky as Tyson just shrug*

"Why is nobody listening to me..." mumbled Kura as she began crossing the pictures off the board.

**-000-**

"Ally stop for a second!" yelled Dew as he tried to catch up with her

"Don't worry about that, I'm fine!" said Ally as he finally caught up with her.

"Seeing how everyone is disappearing, you can't just go alone" the Samurott replied

"Well then. you're saying that someone who's big and strong as you can't really take on this killer?" teased the Lucario as Dew just gave her a look

"I can read auras remember? Ally said as the Samurott face palmed

"Well, I don't know about me, but as for you" Dew gave her a deep kiss. Ally wrapped her arms around him and kissed back.

**-000-**

"Yo, Vincent? Apollo? Where are you!?" Alistar shouted as he walked to the dock but nobody's there except of the body of a dead Lapras

_"Ok...I should probably get out of here..."_ the Charmeleon thought as he began to run, fog began surrounding the fire type.

_"What the hell? Where is this fog coming from, not even the flame on my tail isn't good here."_

"Too bad, I think it s time for you to die" a raspy voice said darkly as a small figure appeared behind Alistar

"I know that voice! You're-!"

**-000-**

"For the love of Arceus, there isn't a toilet that isn't out of fucking order here?" the Pikachu grumbled as he's quickly trying to find a spot to...use He stopped as he heard someone laughing.

"Bella I know it's you, what are you doing here!?" yelled Static as the laughing continued

"Seriously, it s bad enough that you're stalking me. I just needed to piss" he groaned when he turned and saw Bella in a...position

"You can use me as your personal toilet if you like" Bella said in a seductive tone making Static go wide-eyed

"Ok...what the fuck is wrong with you?" Static asked as the lights flickered resulting in Static disappearing.

"Static, where are yo-AH!" Bella screamed when she was hit by an unknown object, knocking her out.

**-000-**

"So Cloud, why did you want me to come with you?" asked Misty while they walked into one of the cabins.

"Well Misty, I wanted to tell you something" said Cloud rubbing the back of his head.

"What is it?" The Glaceon questioned

"I just wanted to say that I love you Misty,everything that I've seen you do on the island so far, I'm really impressed, you re beautiful, more beautiful than a Milotic in the sunset, your eyes are more beautiful than the open sea, I ju-!" Cloud is cut off as he locked her lips to his.

Unknown to the two, a certain shadow stood right next to him with a creepy smile on his face.

**-000-**

Ally and Dew just finished having their "fun time" both laid on the ground exhausted.

"That was great" Ally is the first to speak, Dew just looked and smiled.

"Yeah, it was" he replied as he's slowly getting up But don't tell anyone what I have under my helmet

Ally got up as well. "What are you talking about, you actually looked better without it, I didn't know Samurotts have that anyway" replied Ally

"Well, my mom as far as I know, but mine's a bit different than hers" the water type said

"We should probably find the others' suggested Ally as the thick fog surrounded the two

"What the hell? Ally, could you use your aura?" asked Dew as the Lucario's eyes glowed for a second, only to turn back to normal.

"Dammit, this fog is too thick for my aura" said Ally as Dew looked at her

"Great, now what are we going to do?" said Dew as a snicker echoed through the area

"Nothing, time to die..."

**-000-**

_"Well, this is just perfect, we're on an island with everyone disappearing, a killer on the loose, and no way of escaping, can this get any worse?"_ Kura said to herself as she noticed Tyson is gone.

"OH COME ON!" the Umbreon shouted until she saw the figure. His ruby red eyes stared into the depths of her soul

"No...no, keep away from me" begged as she's backing off in fear, the figure is getting closer

"STAY AWAY!" The Umbreon screamed launching a Shadow Ball at the figure, giving her plenty of time to escape. Kura ran inside the mess hall where she entered the kitchen. There, it appeared to be blood that's splattered on an open refrigerator that dripped to the ground.

_"That explained what happened to Laxish and M.P.S."_ shuddered Kura as the lights blacked out. The figure approached Kura as he backed her to a corner. Kura closed her eyes for her imminent death until she heard the sound of a knife sticking to the wall behind her.

"Challenge is over, you're out!" a familiar voice yelled as Kura opened her eyes and is shocked to see who stood before her

"Claws!? What the hell!?" Kura asked shocked

"Rayquaza and Suicune said that they'll give me a lifetime supply of gems if I play as the killer for the challenge" the Sableye explained with a shrug.

"But... they're dead, the explosion, the fog..."

"Nope, we're alive and well" Suicune said as she, Rayquaza, and the missing campers walked in.

"Wha-what!?" asked a stunned Kura

"The fog was from my Mist, that is strong enough to disrupt the sharpest vision, including Ally s aura, the explosion and the charred bodies., those were from some Ditto interns that nobody cared about, and we got the explosives from Mew and Victini" Suicune explained as the Umbreon sweatdropped.

"But, where s Laxish and M.P.S." the Umbreon asked

"Easy" Rayquaza said as he opened the cupboard which revealed Laxish and M.P.S. eating the snacks inside.

"So we're finally found huh?" asked Laxish.

"Yes, and the two of you just won yourselves immunity for the next challenge so stop eating my fucking snacks" said Rayquaza as everyone was shocked

"Wait...does that mean?" Rin spoke

"Actually, two people are leaving and that's Apollo and Vincent!" the green dragon announced stunning everyone.

-**000-**

**"YES! Now I can finally get rid of Grant with no problem!" cheered Bane **

**-000-**  
**  
"Should've seen that coming, at least I get to see Tyranna again" said Vincent**

-000-

"What!? I'm not going anywhere!" shouted Apollo as he's being carried away by a Krookodile and a Zoroark. An Electrivire grabbed Vincent and tied them up to a rocket.

"What the hell is this!?" Shouted Vincent looking at the rocket he s tied to.

"It s out NEW way of transportation, the Rocket of Indignity, you ll be going in 3...2.-"

"I CAN FLY YOU JACKASS!" Vincent screamed

"SEE YA!" Rayquaza yelled as he pressed the button blasting the two pokemon across the night sky

"Oh shit..." said the campers as they realized what will soon happen to them.

"Now that's a shocker for everyone" said SuIcune as she looked out into the sea. "Who will ride the Rocket of Indignity next? What special challenge will be the next bringer of pain? Find out next time on Total Drama Insane! *BOOM!* Island!

**Ok I'm finally done here. Sorry for taking so long, it was a combination of being busy with a couple of things, and being lazy...I have nothing else to say but what do you think of this chapter? It was going to be posted ALOT earlier, but I didn t like the way it was made. I think this is a little better, but anyways see ya next chapter :)**  
**-SD**

**p.s. due to some recent complaints, please pm me if there are any errors because I'm using a different software besides Microsoft Word due to product key issues. Thanks**


	18. Paintball Kavi Edition!

**Last time on Total Pokemon Insane Island, the campers supposed to survive the night after Suicune and I have supposedly died, the campers must avoid being caught till the last mon is standing. In the end, Lazish and M.P.S. won for the Toxicroaks just as soon Kura is out. Thus the two to go home is Apollo and Vincent as they're blasted off in our new method, the Rocket of Indignity, something tells me Dew is its next victim.. "I HEARD THAT!" SHUT UP! Find out who loses now on Total Pokemon Insane Island!**

**-000-**

"CAMPERS REPORT TO THE FLAGPOLE IMMEDIATELY!" Rayquaza shouted through the megaphone as the campers ran towards the host as he's the only one there.

"Congratulations campers, you're just a few episodes away to making it to the merge!" the green dragon said with a smile as the campers cheered as a few campers noticed someone's missing.

"Where's Suicune?" asked Grant not really caring

"She's on another island dealing with the same crap that you're dealing with so she won't be back for a while" Rayquaza said nonchalantly

"Them how come you're not going?" Kimmy questioned

"ENOUGH QUESTIONS! Today's challenge is a paintball challenge!" Exclaimed Rayquaza as the few of the campers glared at each other, mainly Ally and Kimmy along with Grant and Bane

**-000-**

***static (not the pikachu) is shown on the screen***

**-000-**

"Yeah...the confessionals are out of order due to budget cuts, aka Suicune's gambling" Rayquaza said sheepishly

"So, what's the challenge now?" Bella asked as she's squeezing the life out of Static, causing his cheeks to spark a bit.

"Well first, we're going to have someone returning to competition" said Rayquaza as everone gave him a look

"Let me guess, Hydra?" asked Dew hoping it's not the answer

"It better not be Charcoal" growled Misty

"Nor Apollo" said Bane

"Nope, the returning camper is-!" a phone had rang as Rayquaza pulled it picked it up and answered it

"Hello? Yeah? Uh huh...ok" Ray finished as he turned the phone off

"What is it?" spoke Adelina

"Apparently, our returning contestant won't be able to make it until later episodes... Also, we had 2 new contestant's showing up, but the higher-ups insist that they will appear next season" Rayquaza explained "But now on to the challenge. Today, we have a paintball challenge!"

"Wait, does that mean we get to shoot people!?" asked Omega enthusiastically

*yawn* "You don't have any arms" said Tyson lazily as he laid next to Kura

"Enough! You will be hunted down by a very special guest, last pokemon or team standing wins got it?"

"But, who's coming after us-OW!" Alistar screamed as he got hit in the balls by a paintball leaving everyone to stare in shock

"Well, Alistar's out" A voice said as everyone turned around and saw a certain black Latios holding a paintball gun that resembles an AK-47. He's dressed in camouflage gear and has a sinister grin on his face

"KAVI!?" everyone shouted as stared in shock

"Lassen Sie Sie kleine bastard laufen! LAUF!" screamed Kavi in German before firing at the scattering campers hitting Laxish, M.P.S. and Shadin.

"Wow, you got four out already." Rayquaza mused causing Kavi to smile as he flew to the direction of the cabins

**-000-**

Static, Dew, and Tyson are hiding in a freshly dug hole underneath the cabins hoping not to be found.

"You think, Kavi's going to find us?" Static asked as his mouth got covered by Dew

"You idiot, don't talk too loud or else we're screwed" The Samurott said in a loud whisper

"Seriously, this is going to be a pain if you keep talking" muttered Tyson as the Pikachu calmed down

"Alright, let's hope-"

"STATIC! I FOUND YOU!" a voice shrieked as Bella flew into the hole and glomped Static

"The hell? Bella!?" said Dew

"How did you even know he's here!?" asked Tyson

"I'm a bat, hello? I can use echolocation? (bat's use sound to see) " the Zubat said as she started squeezing the life out of the electric mouse

Not long after that, a grenade fell inside the hole leaving the four pokemon go wide-eyed

"Oh shi-"

*BOOM!*

"BELLA, DEW, TYSON, AND STATIC ARE OUT!" said Rayquaza through the megaphone

**-000-**

"Ally, are you ok?" asked Kura as the Lucario is throwing up in the toilet, Adelina and Rin are looking on in concern

"I'm fine, just a little sick after the last challenge" assured the Lucario as she began puking again

"Well, since you and Dew did run run off together, I can assume that-AH!" Kura screamed as a paintball hit her in the back of the head

"What the hell!?" Ally screamed before getting hit in the chest

Adelina and Rin turned around and saw Kavi floating behind him with a smirk on his face

"Why the hell are you in the girls bathroom!?" the Leafeon shouted as Rin held on to her hind leg

"Puisque je peux..." he said with a smile leaving Adelina to raise a brow

"I thought you were speaking German" Adelina said confused

"I know a lot of things..." he replied before shooting the grass type in the face. He looked around and noticed Rin is gone

"Great, I lost the pink one... " the black Latios muttered before teleporting away

"ADELINA, ALLY, AND KURA ORE OUT!"

**-000-**

"Sugoi! I made it farther than that loser!" Cheered Kimmy as she danced around the forest causing Bane and Nexus to sweat drop

"You can celebrate later Kimmy, right now we need to find a way to get out of here before we AH!" Nexus screamed when a paintball hit him in the back of his head

"Tawagoto!" Kimmy yelled before a paintball hit her in the face

"_Shit!"_ Thought Bane as he narrowly avoided getting hit as he ran deeper into the forest, two paintballs had missed him.

"NEXUS AND KIMMY ARE OUT!"

**-000-**

"Cloud, do you think this is a good idea?" asked Misty as the two are in the confessional.

Cloud kissed her "Don't worry babe, as long as he doesn't hear us, we'll be fine" he assured. Unknown to them, the confessional is moving thanks to Kavi's Psychic

" Yeah... I guess you're right" The Glaceon responded as the two attacked each other's maws. Suddenly, they felt the confessional shake

"DAMMIT!" the two shouted in unison as they hear Kavi laughing.

"Have a nice shit ride!" the black Latios yelled as he pushed the confessional down a steep hill. Screams can be heard as the outhouse tumbled downward as it crashed into a tree, leaving some...waste to seep out

"Oh Arceus it's everywhere!" screamed Cloud, sounds of vomiting can be heard inside

"Cloud! I swear to God I'm gonna-blargh!"

"Ah! The smell-blargh!"

"BWAHAHAHA! KAVI, THAT'S PUNISHMENT ENOUGH! CLOUD AND MISTY ARE OUT!"

Kavi smiled. He turned around and shot at a familiar rock as a certain ghost popped out, unconscious

"OMEGA'S OUT"

**-000-**

Bane is running through the forest as fast as he could trying to avoid getting caught by Kavi until he crashed into a certain pokemon

"Urgh... Dammit Bane, can you watch where you're going!?" shouted Grant

"Hey, maybe if you actually looked, then maybe I wouldn't run into your stupid lizard ass!" the Weavile retorted

"What did you say douche?" the Sceptile growled

"I don't need to repeat myself retard" the ice type sneered

"Funny you're calling me a retard, did you see yourself in a mirror lately? You make a Garbordor look more fuckable" he responded as a foot hit him between the legs

"AH! BITCH!" Grant screamed

"As much as I like to take you out now, we'll finish this another day" Bane said smugly as he began to walk away. A paintball hitting him in the head soon after

"_Shit he's here..."_ Grant thought as he tried to move, only to get shot in the back

"GRANT AND BANE ARE OUT!"

**-000-**

"Yes! I won! I won!" Cheered Claws as he ran from a nearby cave to the cabins only to get shot by Kavi in the back of the head, knocking him out

"Wrong Claws, the Floatzels win!" Announced Rayquaza as he brought the campers back. Everyone staying away from Cloud and Misty for obvious reasons.

"But, where's Rin?" asked Adelina concerned.

"In the mess hall" he said nonchalantly pressing a button that sent the Igglybuff flying towards Adelina as she's happily eating a Castelia cone

"Wait...we got beat by a fucking baby!?" screamed Omega

"I'm not a baby! I just turned 10!" she screamed, everyone looked at her crazy

"Celebi stopped by and sped up her aging process" explained Rayquaza "Now Toxicroaks,we have new confessionals so eliminate a loser right now!"

**-000-**

**Kimmy: Sayonara Alistar teme**

**-000-**

**Grant: The douche *held up a drawing of Bane getting eaten by a Salamence***

**-000-**

**Bane: The dick *hold up a drawing of Grant getting frozen by a Glalie***

**-000-**

**Claws: Shadin**

**-000-**

"Alright Toxicroaks, I don't want to waste any time so... Kimmy, Nexus, Omega, M.P.S., Laxish, Grant, Bane, and Claws..." he said as he threw them their heads

"CLOUD AND MISTY!" Rayquaza shouted as he flew towards the ocean and dropped them their heads

"Thanks!"

"You still smell like shit!" he yelled before flying back

"Alistar, Shadin, one of you is leaving tonight. The loser who's riding the Rocket of Indignity home tonight is..."

...

...

...

"Alistar. Shadin, you're safe" the dragon type concluded as the Charmeleon gave a disappointed sigh

**-000-**

"**It sucks that I'm leaving now, but I do wish for Grant, Dew, Claws, or Kura to win" Alistar said "But at least I get to see a certain dragon... DELETE THAT PART!"**

**-000-**

"Alright, Kavi, you have the matches?" Rayquaza asked as they tied the Charmeleon to the rocket. Unknown to them, the rocket started to fly off thanks to Alistar's tail touching the fuse

"Well... that sucks. I better leave now before Virizion kills me for being late" said Kavi

"Late for what?" Rayquaza asked

Kavi said nothing and teleported away.

"Ok, that was weird. We are close to getting to the merge. And our returning contestant will soon appear *a boat arrives at the dock*. Who will it be? Who will be out next loser? Find out now on TOTAL...POKEMON...INSANE...ISLAND!


	19. Author's Note

**Hello there everyone, I know that it's been a while since I last updated, but I (and I'm pretty sure others) have final exams and is spending countless hours studying, I won't be able to update until the next weekend, so I'm going to do this... Next chapter will be the 2nd Dare challenge so please send me your dares and await for the next chapter. **

**-SD**


	20. Dares and Randomness

**Hi there everyone! Sorry I've been gone for so long. I did say last time that I had finals when I last posted, but on the same week, I've been dealing with some internet issues leading me to rewrite or wait for it to turn back on (I use Google drive). But anyways, I'm back, I've graduated ( I'm free motherf*ckers!) and I'll now have plenty of time to write new chapters! Anyway, lets begin!**

**Dares and Randomness**

"CAMPERS! REPORT TO THE DOCKS IMMEDIATELY!" Rayquaza shouted through the intercom as the campers rushed towards the docks.

**-000-**

"**Great...now what'sss going to happen now?" muttered Shadin**

**-000-**

The campers arrived to the docks where Rayquaza is, along with a boat that rested besides him.

"Welcome campers! Are you ready for the next challenge!?" shouted Rayquaza with enthusiasm.

"Well, somebody's in a good mood." said Cloud

"And you know that's not a good sign." replied M.P.S. causing the dragon legendary to frown.

"Watch it porkchop. Anyways, we have new contestants that are _finally_ here today!" announced Rayquaza.

"Just tell us who it is already, you've already wasted our time with this crap the last few chapters." yawned Tyson

"No breaking the forth wall, but this time, we'll have **three **new contestants that will appear. The first of the new contestants is Drew!"

A Krookodile is the first Pokémon to walk out of the boat as he waved to everyone.

"Hi there, I'm Drew. It's really cool to meet you guys." he said as he looked at Kura, not noticing Tyson is watching him.

**-000-**

"**This is going to be a pain... I can feel it." spoke Tyson**

**-000-**

"Ok, the next contestant, I'm sure at least _some _of you know." Rayquaza continued "Everyone meet Carmen!"

"WHAT!?" shouted Dew as a beautiful Roserade sauntered her way off the boat causing most of the guys to stare and leaving some of the girls who are with them to knock them back to their senses.

"Why hello everyone, I'm Carmen." she said seductively, I hope that we will enjoy eachother's company." most of the guys fainted as she approached Dew.

"Why hello th-"

"Fuck off skank..." the otter growled as she almost everyone gasped even Carmen.

"Dew... we used to go out together, why are you're being mean to me?" she asked as she appears to be crying causing Ally to glare at him.

"Come on, she's faking it, even Laxish and M.P.S. knows about your act!" he yelled as he turned to them.

"I'm staying out of this one, but she is a deceiver." Laxish warned

"She is when she drives you to the point of nearly killing yourself." said M.P.S.

"Please don't tell anyone about that..." sighed Dew.

"Oh come on, you're just mad that I got you two eliminated and that I dumped you and your tiny penis.

"YOU'RE A FUCKING LIAR!" the three Pokémon yelled causing her to "cry" again.

**-000-**

"**Ha! I can't believe those idiots fell for it." said Carmen smirking. "I won't lose this time, especially to that big...blue...sexy...DAMMIT! NOT AGAIN!"**

**-000-**

"**Never before I saw this side of Dew before, did I really make the right choice of being with him? " Ally asked before throwing up.**

**-000-**

"**And this is why I don't prefer any relationship, too much drama..." mumbled Grant**

**-000-**

"**She used me, my sister, lied to everyone, and used me as her "toy" of course I'm going to be pissed!" yelled Dew "Also, to counter that last comment she made..." * stands up before the camera cuts to static***

**-000-**

"Moving on... the last and final contestant is a returning contestant. Please welcome Sam!" he announced as an Absol ran off the boat.

"Sam!?" shouted Adelina as she and Rin towards the Absol.

"Daddy you're back!" cheered Rin as the three shared a hug causing mostly everyone to awe at the sight.

"Just like I said Ade, nothing will keep us apart." he said as he connected his muzzle with hers then turned to Rin. "I see you've grown too."

"Yep, I did. I even won a challenge too." the Igglybuff said happily.

"I saw, and the others too." Sam replied

"Wait what?" questioned the Leafeon

"Sorry to interrupt, but this is MY show!" yelled Rayquaza "By the way, Drew and Sam will be on the Floatzels while Carmen will join the Toxicroaks."

**-000-**

"**We're back together again!" cheered Rin almost at the verge of tears. "I-I'm so happy."**

**-000-**

"**So, the sexy plant joins our team..." thought Omega "She'll be useful, but something seems...off"**

**-000-**

"**Awesome! I'm on the same team with the Umbreon!" cheered Drew "But something's up with that Scrafty. Maybe... nah."**

**-000-**

"Now that the teams are settled, lets have some dares." he said enthusiastically causing some groans from a few of the campers.

"Shut up! Claws, go on a gem fast the entire day." said Rayquaza

"No problem..." the Sableye said as his eye twitched

"Weird... Grant and Bane, stop fighting or get punched in the balls by Yamir and Kai" said Rayquaza, before he knew it, the two started pushing eachother and began fighting.

"FALCON PUNCH!" a Blaziken shouted as he used Fire Punch punching Bane in the balls

"Walwein Punch!" A Beartic also came and hit Bane in the area. Even though he's an ice type, its still effective. The two began to leave as Kai and Dew looked at each other, and music randomly started playing.

EPIC RAP BATTLES OF TPII!

Dew! Vs... Kai! BEGIN!

Kai: Why the fuck I'm even wasting time with you?

I'm a badass, I do alot of the things you'll never do!

I beat you at your own game isn't it that something!?

I'll embarrass you like the old garbage you are, next to nothing!

I'm in the highest of the tier class anywhere possible while you're the weakest starter alive ha! You're just too stoppable.

Just go back to taking your viagra and getting used by bitches.

You ain't no fighting type so best wishes

You're sister is a Meowth right why am I not surprised

You're a half pussy who's fallen for some bitch addicted to lies

You're overcompensating over those swords you got

You're a broke dick bastard who'll lose easily to a Grass Knot!

*A Frenzy Plant randomly hits Dew as he came out surprisingly unscaved*

Dew: The reason you're so high up because of a little speed.

My seamitars and water to kick your ass is all I need

You know that I'm a true warrior motherfucker!

I've only been in two relationships during my run what you're talking about sucker!?

And the dick jokes really? Please you're just jealous that my giant sword was even lusted by a fucking Zweilous.

I don't flinch from a Fusion Bolt, and had beaten Keldeo while blindfolded

I have the sacred relics! From what your grandfather did you got more than scolded!

I don't know why they say you're calling me a pussy when you're nothing but a chicken shit who asshole is also his dick!

"I'm your chef who'll cut you into chicken on a stick!

*The music started to pick up pace as Kai's wrist flared up*

Kai: Tha Hi-jump kick from ma boy tha Torchic, sticks on you on the ground faster than a flick from a tick.

Devastation is known and boy its projected from tha top of ma dome and here you ya are tripping at the edge my throne.

You think ya types got me bending down ma knees, please, your soul shatters when tha bidoofs sneeze.

Dew: Yeah alright bud, sure types dont mean that much, but yo i put out blazes like you lunch.

So crunch, down if ya can swallow ma grand ol hand, diverse are ma skills but your fire is bland.

I can even stand hearing you spit on the beat, you think can critique what is simple unique? Your flows not even hot spewing outa sleeve, When i breath, i cleave homey i'm an inter-dimensional thief.

Damn right kfc for above you i stand, on the promised land with Arceus where your assassination is planned.

So step back before my spit does hit your face,cause itl hydro pump you all over the place!"

?: "WHO WON!? WHO'S NEXT!?

"Shut up Egridos!" screamed Rayquaza

"AW COME ON!" he yelled back as Kai disappeared

"Next dare! Static, get tied up to a tree and let Bella rape you" Rayquaza said before laughing

"WHAT!?" The Pikachu screamed as he's dragged away (somehow) by the Zubat

"O...k. Dew, how did you find Volcora's island." Rayquaza asked

**-000-**

"**Ok, I know I'm a veteran here, but damn...Give others a chance will you!" screamed Dew at the camera**

**-000-**

"Well, Morgan called and told me that this Poochyena she's seeing was abusing her. I noticed another island that's in the distance." he explained pointing to a distant island near the horizon. "By the way, she's still pissed at you Carmen." he said glaring at her.

:"I don't know why are you mean to me..." the Roserade said sadly

"Will you stop being mean to Carmen Dew? Sshe doesn't seem too bad." said Shadin

"I'm telling you she's evil!" he yelled as Carmen smirked

"Enough! Hey Ally, could you come here for a minute?" Rayquaza asked as the Lucario approached him, her eyes bugged out for a moment and she took a deep breath

"Everyone, I have an important announcement..." Ally began "I'm pregnant." everyone's jaw dropped.

**-000-**

***Carmen looks at the camera shocked***

**-000-**

"**What...the...fuck!?" yelled Static**

**-000-**

"**I'm...I'm a dad!?" shouted Dew both shocked and happy.**

**-000-**

***Kimmy's eye twitched***

**-000-**

"Ally thats great!" said Dew happily

"B-but, Bane is the father" she finished causing the Samurott to stop, his eye began to twitch.

"What?..." he said quietly looking at Bane

"Dew, within the next 20 seconds you can kill him, Kimmy can join too." said Rayquaza "Oh Grant, here's a video camera so you can relive the moment, but don't show emotion, got it" he finished giving Grant a camera.

"Wait, I didn't do anything!?" he shouted as Dew and Kimmy started beating the living shit out of him. Grant however is trying his best not to smile while filming the whole thing.

"Nice go to the infirmary to get checked... after you tell Dew the truth, Now for Laxish and M.P.S. kiss each other?" he asked taking a second look at the card.

"What hell no!" the two shouted

"Good enough, Tyson can you breakdance?" the Scrafty looked at him.

"Just because I'm a dark type you think I can breakdance?" Tyson asked irritated

"The card said it, not me." said Rayquaza shrugging

"Alright...fine" Tyson started breakdancing with no problem whatsoever.

"Nice-"

"Alright I have enough of this!" A voice shouted as Cobalion, Kyogre, and Latios appeared in front of everyone.

"What are you three doing here?" asked Rayquaza annoyed...

"Haven't you heard? We are Team Coconut, ready to lay waste of this pathetic island of yours!" announced Latios "And I still want revenge on you!"

"One, thats a stupid name, two what are you doing here Kyogre? I thought you knew better, Cobalion...you just suck and four you lost the bet fair and square! Its your fault you had to dress as a Flaffy!" Rayquaza shouted as everyone laughed.

"I'M NOT TALKING ABOUT THAT! I'M TALKING ABOUT HIM!" Latios said pointing at Dew as he and Kimmy were done beating Bane "You shot me in the fucking face on that Island!"

**-000-**

"**I fucking hate this..." said Bane in a full body cast**

**-000-**

"Ok, that was part of the challenge, and you locked me and the others in a cage in a different island." he said between pants"

"Enough already!" roared Cobalion "We're going to destroy you losers and this pathetic island!"

"Ok, this is the challenge..." said Rayquaza "KICK THEIR ASSES!" Everyone used their strongest attack on team Coconut. Out of nowhere, a blue flamethrower dropped from the sky causing a large explosion sending the three legends into the sky.

"Looks like we've failed again..." mumbled Cobalion

"Yeah, remind me why we even made this group?" asked Kyogre

"Don't ask me, we're the ass of every island here!" yelled Latios

"Will you two shut up!" shouted Angel, Shadin and Kitty as they were flying as well.

"Well it looks like Team Coconut is blasting off again!" the legendaries yelled as the six Pokemon disappeared as a star in the sky.

"Wow...triple elimination!" said Raquaza impressed. Ok, challenge's over! he roared as everyone went back to the cabins

**Meanwhile**

Static laid on the ground covered in...essence as a satisfied Bella layed on top of him

"fuck this show..." he said to himself on the verge of tears

**Well that's it. Quite random and to me...lackluster, but hey, I'm back and I promise you that the next chapter will be better, So...yeah, triple elimination, tbh I forgot all about Kity and Angel so I thought its best for them to go. Also, I would like to thank my friend CelestialMoth for helping me with most of the rap, thats pretty cool of you if you're reading this. Now, is Ally going to have an egg? What mischief will Carmen cause, will Drew get Kura? Will Tyson stop him? Finf out next time on Total Pokemon Insane Island!**

**Next Chapter: A great surprise will be announced to the campers as they'll go on an item hunt!**


	21. Poke Poke Revolution

**Alright, It's time for another exciting chapter of Total Pokemon Insane Island. Before I start this chapter, I gotta tell you one thing... DO NOT GET WINDOWS SKYDRIVE! IT FRIGGIN SUCKS! I mean really, I was doing two chapters on this damn thing thinking it was an improved version of Microsoft word, but whenever I save, IT DOESN'T SAVE THE DAMN DATA! I MEAN THIS HAPPENED 3 TIMES! *calms down* anyways... enjoy the chapter, I'm sticking to google drive...**

**-000- **

"Alright, since two newbies and Sam are in the game, we need to find figure out who to get rid of next." said Nexus as he turned to Kimmy and Bane. The Weavile however is covered in cuts, bruises, and wrapped in bandages after the beating he received from earlier.

"I say we should get rid of either M.P.S., Laxish, Cloud, or the psycho right here." he said pointing to Kimmy who punched him in the stomach.

"Anata no imoutowoyaroushatto daun!" Kimmy shouted in rage as Bane rolled in pain.

"I told you I did not have knock up your sister!" shouted Bane "I'm pretty sure it's the samurai otter that done it"

"Whatever..." she growled folding her arms (or ears)

"Could you two shut up! I say we should vote off Cl-"

"Don't do it!" a voice interrupted Nexus as everything around him turned black. In front of him, he saw himself, but more peaceful.

"Wha-what the hell are you doing here!?" sneered "dark Nexus" as "light" Nexus approached him.

"You've done enough! Now its time for me to take my body back!" light Nexus shouted.

"And what if I refuse!?" barked his darker counterpart "I am the one who took you this far! I gave you friends in the alliance to! That's part of the deal is it!?"

"Well it looks like the deal is off." light Nexus retorted as his dark half rushed towards him.

"SEE! I NEVER LIKED YOU! YOU'RE USELESS AND WEAK! NOW DIE!" dark Nexus swung his bladed arms at his counterpart only to feel the temperature drop in front of him.

"Ice beam!" Nexus shot back into reality as Kimmy stood between him and Bane. The attack knocked the Scyther into a nearby tree.

"Wha-what happened?" Asked Nexus as the Froslass and Weavile approached him.

"You tried to attack us you idiot, what the hell was that for!?" Bane asked

"N-nothing, just stay out of my head!" Nexus screamed as he ran deep into the woods.

**-000-**

"**Weirdo..." scoffed Kimmy**

**-000-**

"**Ok...this is weird, but at least Kimmy is showing signs she cares about me" said Bane smugly**

"**I DO NOT!" shouted Kimmy outside the confessional**

**-000-**

"So Kim, how abou-!" Bane didn't finish as the Froslass punched him in the balls

"Never gonna happen" she said floating away

**-000-**

Carmen was walking near the the cabins until she heard a certain voice call to her.

"So, you finally came.." the Roserade was looked and saw the Spiritomb appear before her.

"Oh, what do you want?" she asked trying to act innocent.

"Cut the bullshit slutty salad I know everything about everyone on this island,including you." retorted Omega stunning Carmen

"Oh please, how do you know anything about me?" the Roserade asked skeptically as she crossed her arms.

"Lets see, you came from a rich, yet dysfunctional family where your family never seemed to care about you, you're nothing but a manipulative whore who'll stop at nothing to get whatever she'll wants, you have a fear of fire and Magikarps, even though you're seeing an Absol, still you secretly want to have sex with Dew and you want it...also, don't try to pull off the "I've changed" trick because I know you haven't. Should I continue?" Omega finished leaving Carmen shocked.

**-000-**

***blushes* "I do not want to..yes...I...ARGHHH!" screamed Carmen**

**-000-**

"Fine...what do you want?" she asked dejectedly.

"I want you to join me. I know how much you want to win this, and I don't like anyone here, and besides. The blue one is probably plotting a thousand ways to get revenge on you. And don't forget, I know everything, I can make your life **far** worse than Dew could ever imagine."

"You sure know how to convince people... I'm in." Carmen finished as Omega has a huge smile plastered on his face.

"Pleasure to do business with you." the Spiritomb said with a grin.

**-000-**

"**Checkmate" Omega said before laughing**

**-000-**

"This sucks...this really sucks..." moped Static as he walked out of the showers to remove any signs of "Bella" off of him. "Why am I even in this show in the first place?"

"Because we're meant to be together." a voice said softly to his ear. The Pikachu froze as he recognize the voice. He turned around slowly and saw nothing.

Static let out a deep breath before going to a mirror. "Static snap out of it...you're just going crazy due to a rapist bat fangirl stalking you...you can deal with this right?"

"That's what you think sweetie." Static's eyes widened as he saw the Zubat in the mirror and immediately ran out of the door screaming.

"What's wrong Static!? Can't you feel my love for you!?" shouted Bella as she flew after the electric type.

"I FELT ENOUGH OF IT ALREADY! he shouted firing a thunderbolt at the bat as it almost hit her.

"I may be blind, but you're not playing hard to get!" she replied.

"ICE BEAM!" a voice shouted as a beam of ice shot out of a building and instantly froze Bella in a block of ice.

"Thank Arceus she's out of my hair for a while..." said Static as he took a deep breath

"CAMPERS! REPORT TO THE GYMNASIUM!" blared Rayquaza through the megaphone

"We have a gymnasium?" he said to himself as he looked at where the ice beam came from.

"YES WE DO! NOW GET YOUR ASSES OVER HERE NOW!"

**-000-**

Most of the campers made it to the gymnasium where there are six panels with with arrows on them. All are connected to a giant screen.

"What is this?" asked M.P.S. as he and the others stared at the massive screen.

"Well, today's challenge is a Total Pokemon Dance Dance Revolution challenge!" the dragon announced.

"Ok so what deathtrap of a challenge this is?" yawned Laxish

"Glad you asked my fat friend-"

"Hey!"

"Anyways, this pretty much works as any other DDR game. The arrows appear on the screen, you step on the arrows, you get points which leads to your rank. Only this time, you must avoid being electrocuted, and trust me we made sure it affects ANY type."

**-000-**

"**God-" said Static**

**-000-**

"**Dammit!" shouted Cloud**

**-000-**

"Also, you this is a freestyle challenge, so ACTUALLY dance instead of just stepping on the arrows. Any questions?" Rayquaza asked.

"Uh...yeah, we're missing a few members" said Kura as Static looked nervous

"Yeah...about that"

**-000-**

***Nothing but static appears on the camera***

**-000-**

"Ally and Dew, their out until next challenge...and pay for those cameras, as for Bella...who cares just pick your two teammates.

**-Toxicroaks-**

"Alright, who would like to volunteer?" asked Cloud

"I say Carmen, I mean. She looks like she would be experienced with this." said Omega looking at her.

"I agree." spoke Laxish

"Same here." said M.P.S.

"Alright alright, I'll do it." the Roserade replied with irritation in her voice

"Ok, that's one, now who else?" asked Nexus

"I'll go." said Cloud

"Are you sure?" asked Grant

"Yeah, I can do this with no problem at all." the Vaporeon said with a smile.

"Ok, we got our two, so lets go." spoke Kimmy

**-Floatzels-**

"Ok, who'll volunteer?" asked Kura

"I'll d-"

"I'll go!" said Drew as he pushed Static out of the way. He looked at the Umbreon and smiled. "Besides, it won't do much since I'm a ground type."

"And I'll go..." said Tyson as he walked to the platforms

**-000-**

"**Of course...' said Static**

**-000-**

"Alright, now that you picked your four pokemon, the first song will be Milky Way by BoA" everyone just looked at him.

"Who?" asked Shadin

"The author listens to a lot of music, including K-Pop, J-Rock, etc... pretty much anything he think is cool."

"FORTH-"

"SHUT UP!" shouted everyone

"Now back to the subject, the four of you, stand on the platforms" instructed the green dragon as Carmen, Cloud, Tyson, and Drew did as they're told.

"Now, let's begin!" shouted Rayquaza as he started the game. The music played before arrows moved upward on the screen.

Uh dduhn ma eum eu ro juhn hal kka nan nuh ae gae nuh reul geu ryuh waht dun sul reh lim nan ki da ryut suh ji na buh rin shi gan hahm kkeh hal soon up suh do ee jen nuh ae gae jool nae ga ga jin geu soo mah neun nal deel

Drew started off ok, but seemed a bit clumsy with his steps. Nothing happened to him as he got "ok"'s on the screen.

"Hey Tyson, how are you holding up?" asked Drew he asked turning to the Scrafty, only to notice he's asleep. Yet, getting "perfect" on the screen.

**-000-**

***shocked* "H-How!?" shouted Drew**

**-000-**

"**Sometimes, I still don't get Tyson" said Kura**

**-000-**

Na reul seu chyuh ga neun bah rahm ee nae gae mal hae joo nae moon deek ga kka wuh jin kyae juhl eul yuh ki bul ruh waht suh da shi ga go shi puh sae sahng eul moh reu dun shi juhl ee jen nae gae ro ol sae sahng ae bi chin na ei moh seub uhn jen ga soh joong hahm ma juh ee uh buh rin cha nan uh reun ee dwi buh ryut ji Yeah I need you!

Drew didn't notice as a Voltorb shot out of a cannon. An explosion is caused as soon as it hit him in the face.

"What the hell was that!?" shouted Adelina as the Krookodile got blasted through a wall

"Yeah...,we added a **few **things to make this challenging." the dragon legendary said with a chuckle as several objects such as a bowling ball, a bomb, and even a dead Torchic were fired at the remaining three.

"What kind of bull are you trying to pull!?" asked Carmen as she danced perfectly on the platform, not missing a single step. Cloud however was doing the same, until he took a look at Carmen. The distraction cost him dearly as he stepped on the wrong arrow that caused him to be electrocuted. A chair also hit him in the head in the process.

"Oooh..." cringed most of the campers as he fell off the platform. Misty and Grant came to his aid.

"He's out, take em away!" he shouted as the two did as they're told.

**-000-**

"**I saw what happened with Cloud while he's up there. As soon as he wakes up, we're going to have a talk." growled Misty**

**-000-**

"**Figured that "Mr. Movie Star" is going to be out at some point. I mean really, who can't resist this?" she said gesturing to her body**

**-000-**

"Wow, that's gone by quickly." said Rayquaza proudly at the results.

"Hey, you try doing this." said Tyson who's fully awake

"I don't have feet, so I wouldn't know" he retorted causing the Hoodlum Pokémon to growl at him.

"Easy there, because this round is going to be harder. And I'll be careful if I were you."

"What do you mean?" asked Carmen

"You'll see, this is Paranoia Dreams. One of the hardest song Rayquaza started the music started to play and an insane amount of arrows appeared started rising on the screen at a fast pace.

**-000-**

**facepalms* "What a pain..." sighed Tyson**

**-000-**

***Carmen is swearing from the top of her lungs***

**-000-**

Tyson was doing surprisingly well with the challenge. Using both his hands and feet as his score kept going higher and higher. The number of combos are steadily climbing behind the arrows as it shown to be in the early hundreds. It's almost like he's the game itself. He kept going as every object Rayquaza shot at him barely missed him.

Carmen however had a hard time doing the challenge. Almost every step she made caused her to get electrocuted. She is successfully able to dodge most of the objects such as a bomb, and a frying pan. But she got knocked off the platform when a scalchop (ironic is it?) hit her in the face.

"And, It's a draw!" shouted Rayquaza as the Floatzels just looked at him.

"What!? What do you mean!?" yelled Sam as Rayquaza pointed to Tyson who's on the ground breathing heavily.

"Tyson!?" shouted Kura as she and her teammates ran towards him.

"Don't worry...just needed some sleep." he said before closing his eyes.

"This what happened." spoke Rayquaza as he pressed a remote that showed the replay.

Tyson was doing very well until a black shadow came out of nowhere and knocked him off the platform.

**-000-**

***Carmen is too useful for me to get rid of her... so I decided to give a little assist..." he said before laughing**

**-000-**

"But that's no fair! Clearly someone knocked him off the platform!" shouted Rina

"Doesn't matter, both teams chose your losers."

**-000-**

"**I told my team to get rid of Bella, hopefully that will happen..."** **said Static**

**-000-**

"**Bella. Unlike Dew and Ally, she's useless. Now that I think of it, where is she?" thought Adelina**

**-000-**

"**Cloud" muttered Grant**

**-000-**

"**Sayonara Cloud teme" said Kimmy**

**-000-**

***Carmen took the box of votes and switched them before smiling evilly* "One down..."**

**-000-**

"Alright Floatzels, the ones who are safe are Dew, Ally, Static, Misty, Sam, Kura, Adelina, Rin, Tyson, and...Drew. Bella is out..." he said

"Yeah, we can't find her" said Misty.

"Don't worry, STEPHENIE!"

"Got it!" a Jynx intern's eyes glowed blue as the Zubat was teleported back to them. Still frozen in a block of ice.

"What happened to her!?" shouted Claws

"Long story, she got hit by a random ice beam while stalking me." he explained as two Machoke interns carried her off.

"Well, that's one weirdo gone, now DISMISS!" he shouted leaving the Toxicroaks behind.

"Alright Toxicroaks, lets see... Omega, Claws, Laxish, Bane, Shadin, Grant, Kimmy, and Carmen you're safe.

"What!? Who voted for me!?" shouted M.P.S.

"None of us did." said Laxish.

"Let me finish! M.P.S. you're gone!" spoke Rayquaza leaving mostly everyone shocked. Carmen hid a smirk,

"Wha- How!?" he asked confused.

"Don't know, don't care now leave." he said pointing to the docks.

"See ya buddy." said Laxish

**-000-**

"**I can't believe this shit! I'm out already!?" shouted M.P.S. "Well, I hope Laxish wins this. We'll always remain bros. Dew, Tyson, actually...anyone who isn't... oh that BITCH!"**

**-000-**

M.P.S. and Bella were tied to the rocket as she eventually thawed off.

"Wait, what's happening?" Bella asked confused.

"What!?" she shouted

"Yeah, it turns out that the team don't want any weird stalkers." the Dragon retorted.

"I can tell she's going to be a headache,,," sighed M.P.S.

"Hey, not my problem." retorted Rayquaza as he pressed the button sending the two flying off the island.

"STAAAAATIIIIC!"

"Well, that's over. Now the next challenge will introduce the merge! Now, did Ally really get an egg? Is Carmen or Nexus going to do more damage? What will happen between Cloud and Misty!? Find out next time on TOTAL! POKEMON! INSANE! ISLAND!

**And I'm done. After many times of rewriting this and plenty of interruptions, I am done. Now we are getting to the merge, now things are going to be heated. But really, I don't know who to feel bad for more, M.P.S. or Bella? At least there's one less stalker on the island. This challenge may not be that great, but I promise you the next one will be better. Bye everyone!**

**M.P.S.: Review everyone! Uh,,,you have any ice cream?**

**Ran out.**

**M.P.S.: Aww...**


End file.
